HEALING THROUGH LOVE: FIRST SIGHT by butterflybett
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Seqüência de HEALING THROUGH LOVE - Faz dez anos desde que Bella entrou em remissão. Ela e Edward, assim como os outros, estão de volta a Forks. Quando ela começa a ter problemas para dormir, eles decidem que é hora de fazer alguns testes...
1. Chapter 1

**HEALING THROUGH LOVE: FIRST SIGHT**

**Autora: butterflybetty ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1964154/ butterflybetty )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Família

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Healing through Love: First Sight (**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5573760/ 1/ Healing_through_Love_First_Sight )

**Sinopse: **Faz dez anos desde que Bella entrou em remissão. Ela e Edward, assim como os outros, estão de volta a Forks. Quando ela começa a ter problemas para dormir, eles decidem que é hora de fazer alguns testes. O que acontecerá quando eles descobrem que suas vidas está mudando de novo?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**butterflybetty**__._

_

* * *

_

**A CURA ATRAVÉS DO AMOR: PRIMEIRA VISTA**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu andava devagar pelas escadas da minha casa. Estou tentando não fazer barulho. Não quero acordar Edward. Estou achando-me incapaz de dormir durante a noite pela quinta vez consecutiva. Enrolei-me em um cobertor e fui sentar no sofá da sala. Folheei os canais na TV por algum tempo, mas vendo que é 4hs da manhã, não há realmente nada interessante. Eu apenas suspirei suavemente e tirei o caderno de desenho que Edward me deu no nosso aniversário de casamento, três meses atrás. Eu não posso acreditar que tinha passado dez anos desde que nos casamos. Dez anos desde que entrei em remissão da leucemia que quase tirou a minha vida.

"Não consegue dormir de novo?" Edward perguntou quando subiu no sofá comigo. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

"Não, eu estou exausta, mas simplesmente não consigo dormir." Suspirei.

"Bella, você precisa dizer a Carlisle. Devemos fazer alguns testes." Disse Edward.

"Eu sei. Eu apenas estou com medo de que a leucemia esteja de volta." Sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Eu sei que você está, amor, mas se for isso, vamos vencê-la novamente." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok, eu vou falar com ele quando eu for para o escritório hoje." Sussurrei.

"Ótimo. Estou indo agora. Fui chamado para trabalhar algumas horas mais cedo. Saio para o almoço. Você pode me encontrar?"

"Sim. Eu encontro você no P.S." Eu ri antes de beijá-lo suavemente. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Ele riu. Ele me beijou de novo e saiu para o trabalho.

Depois que saímos de Forks há dez anos, Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho através de oito anos de ensino de graduação e na faculdade de medicina. Nosso horário louco era realmente difícil para nós, mas nós nos apoiamos e, de alguma forma, conseguimos passar relativamente incólumes. Tomamos a decisão depois que nos formamos na faculdade de medicina de voltar para casa para trabalhar em Forks. Edward é um médico no pronto-socorro. Ele ama o mundo rápido de lá. Eu não. Eu vim para trabalhar com Carlisle como uma oncologista. Para mim, é bom poder ajudar aqueles que, como eu, estão trabalhando para salvar suas vidas. É difícil vê-los trabalhar tão duro, mas eu sei que vale a pena.

Os últimos dez anos têm sido surpreendentes. Alice e Jasper se casaram no mês de abril seguinte depois de nos mudarmos. Ambos voltaram para Forks após a graduação. Alice abriu sua própria empresa de projetos de Design de Interiores chamada Alicat. Ela tinha trabalhado em várias casas aqui em Forks e em todo o país. Jasper é o professor de história na escola. Eles estão esperando seu primeiro bebê para daqui a quatro meses.

Ângela e Ben voltaram para Forks em torno do mesmo período que Alice e Jasper. Eles se casaram dois anos depois de Edward e eu. Eles tiveram um casamento no dia dos namorados. Ângela é professora de Inglês na escola, enquanto Ben é o procurador do distrito para Forks. Eles têm uma menininha de dois anos de idade chamada Annabeth. Ela é um doce de menina. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e olhos pretos.

Rose e Emmett voltaram há três anos. Eles se casaram um ano depois de Edward e eu. Eles tiveram um casamento em outubro. Rose abriu seu próprio negócio de restauração de carros clássicos e vintage. Ela tem clientes de todo o mundo enviando seus carros a ela para que faça o seu trabalho. Emmett é um psicólogo de crianças no hospital. Ele trabalha principalmente com as crianças que estão passando por um trauma associado com doença terminal, ou a morte de seus pais. Rose e Emmett têm um menininho de um ano chamado Elliott. Ele tem os cabelos loiros de Rose, mas encaracolados como Emmett. Ele é muito parecido com Emmett.

Edward e eu realmente não decidimos quando queremos ter um bebê. Nós só voltamos para Forks há dois anos. Renée e Esme ficam nos dizendo que elas estão prontas para mais netos. Eu acho que Renée realmente quer um dos seus. Ela e Charlie consideram Annabeth e Elliot deles, mas eu acho que não é o mesmo que ter um dos seus próprios. Charlie e Renée estavam ainda administrando sua cafeteria no centro da cidade. Eles abriram uma em La Push e também em Port Angeles.

Suspirei quando me levantei do sofá e fiz meu caminho de volta para cima. Fui até o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Tirei meu pijama e entrei. Deixei a água quente correr pelas minhas costas e nos meus longos cabelos castanhos. Eu só tinha cortado meu cabelo algumas vezes na última década. Demorou cerca de um ano para que pudesse realmente crescer do jeito que ele era antes de eu ter que raspá-lo. Desliguei a água e me sequei. Vesti uma saia lápis preta na altura dos joelhos, uma blusa marfim e um par de saltos pretos. Sequei meus cabelos e os deixei soltos. Coloquei um pouco de maquiagem. Peguei minha bolsa e saí para a garagem e subi no meu Audi SUV preto.

Saí da garagem e acenei para Jasper e Ângela enquanto eles saíam das suas casas para ir trabalhar. Nós, os quatro casais, compramos casas que eram ao lado umas das outras. Alice e Jasper vivem ao lado de Ben e Ângela. Rose e Emmett vivem ao lado de Edward e eu. Nós vivemos do outro lado da rua de Alice e Jasper. Nós ainda nos reunimos uma vez por semana para jantar. Eu dirigi até o hospital e puxei para dentro do meu espaço de estacionamento. Peguei minha bolsa e fiz meu caminho para dentro. Eu vi Lauren saindo do P.S. Acenei para ela e ela acenou de volta. Ela era uma enfermeira, e uma muito boa. Ela e Tyler estavam casados há dois anos. Ele possui uma farmácia no centro da cidade.

"Hey, Lauren, Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei quando parei ao seu lado no elevador.

"Eu estou tão pronta para este bebê vir." Ela riu acariciando sua barriga.

"Quanto tempo mais?" Eu perguntei.

"Qualquer dia agora." Ela gemeu quando a porta se abriu. "Ele é um chutador".

"Ai." Eu ri. "Então, algum nome decidido?"

"Não, Tyler e eu não conseguimos concordar em um." Ela suspirou. As portas se abriram no terceiro andar.

"Diga a ele que eu disse para simplesmente deixar você escolher." Eu ri quando saí do elevador. "Vejo você mais tarde".

"Tchau, Bella." Ela riu quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Fiz meu caminho até meu escritório e sentei-me à minha mesa. Eu me inclinei para trás e fechei os olhos por um minuto.

"Bella, eu tenho um novo paciente chegando hoje. Você acha que pode pegá-la?" Carlisle perguntou quando veio ao meu escritório. "Você está bem?"

"Não, eu estou exausta. Eu não tenho dormido." Suspirei quando abri meus olhos. "Eu acho que nós precisamos fazer alguns testes".

"Quantas noites você passou sem dormir?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se à minha frente.

"Tenho conseguido três horas a cada noite durante as últimas cinco noites." Eu disse suavemente.

"Alguma febre? Dores nos quadris?" Ele perguntou.

"Não".

"Bem, vamos testar o seu sangue para ter certeza, mas eu acho que você não tem nada para se preocupar." Disse Carlisle.

"Ok. Posso pegar o novo paciente para você." Eu disse.

"Obrigado." Disse Carlisle.

Ele pegou o meu sangue e enviou-o para ser testado. Eu fui para o trabalho. Eu tinha um par de pacientes vindo para quimioterapia e um que tinha acabado de entrar em remissão. Pouco antes do almoço, Carmen trouxe minha nova paciente na sala de exame 3. Olhei seu arquivo antes de eu ir vê-la. Ela tinha dezessete anos. Seu nome era Kelsey. Ela havia sido enviada para o hospital depois de ter febre alta por vários dias. Ela era uma menininha doente. Sua contagem de glóbulos brancos estava extremamente alta. Eu simplesmente suspirei enquanto saí do meu escritório. Bati na porta dela.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bem, aqui está a continuação de __**Healing through Love**__... dez anos passados e Bella com novos sintomas de "alguma coisa"... o que será?_

_Seguinte, vou seguir o mesmo esquema com essa fic, capítulos diários se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews! Tem muita gente que não concorda com isso, mas já que eu perco meu tempo traduzindo, acho que não custa nada vc's perderem um tempinho para deixar reviews. Não vou ficar colocando isso em todos os caps., mas só vou postar mesmo se cada cap. tiver pelo menos 10 reviews!_

_Bjs e até amanhã!_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**_Bella POV_**

"Entre." Disse uma mulher através da porta. Empurrei a porta e sorri para eles. Kelsey e seus pais pareciam muito assustados.

"Olá, Kelsey, eu sou a Dra. Bella Cullen. Como você está se sentindo hoje?" Perguntei enquanto lavei minhas mãos.

"Estou cansada." Ela murmurou baixinho. Olhei para seus pais.

"Como vocês estão...?" Eu parei.

"Eu sou Jason e esta é minha esposa, Mandy. Nós estamos bem." Disse Jason.

"Bem, eu farei um exame de rotina, verificando o seu coração, pulmões, fígado, então iremos para o meu escritório para discutir o que faremos. Isso está bem, Kelsey?" Eu perguntei.

"Acho que sim, Dra. Cullen." Ela sussurrou. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava apavorada.

"Por favor, me chame de Bella. Eu sei que você está com medo, querida, mas eu vou fazer tudo o que posso para fazer você ficar bem." Eu disse enquanto agarrei sua mão suavemente.

"Ok, Bella." Ela sussurrou.

Eu rapidamente verifiquei seu coração, pulmões e estômago. Ela parecia estar em boa saúde, além da rapidez com que ela estava morrendo de leucemia. Depois que verifiquei tudo, levei-a e seus pais até o meu escritório. Sentei-me atrás da minha mesa e eles se instalaram nas cadeiras à minha frente.

"Eu gostaria de ter melhores notícias para vocês, mas parece que pelos testes que fizeram no hospital, há a confirmação de que você tem Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Agora, isso é o que vamos fazer. Nós vamos lutar contra isso agressivamente. Vou iniciá-la na quimioterapia três dias por semana. Podemos fazer aqui. Podemos programá-las para depois da escola. É importante que você entenda, Kelsey, que você vai se sentir como lixo por algum tempo. A quimioterapia vai ser dura em seu corpo. Você vai ficar ainda mais cansada do que você está agora. Você vai perder seu cabelo muito provavelmente nas próximas semanas. Você vai ter um monte de náuseas e vômitos. Vou observá-la atentamente para ter certeza que você não fique anêmica, ou precise de uma transfusão." Expliquei suavemente. "Você tem alguma pergunta?"

"Eu ainda serei capaz de ir à escola?" Kelsey sussurrou quando deixou cair uma lágrima. Eu me movi ao redor e ajoelhei na frente dela. Agarrei suas mãos delicadamente.

"Sim, querida. Você pode fazer o que sempre você se sentir forte o suficiente para fazer, mas eu quero que você seja cuidadosa para não exagerar." Eu disse suavemente.

"O que eu faço quando meu cabelo começar a cair?" Sussurrou Kelsey. "Todo mundo vai olhar para mim".

"Kelsey, você se importaria se eu te contasse uma história?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Claro." Ela sussurrou. Voltei para o meu lugar.

"Apenas alguns meses depois que eu completei dezoito anos, eu fui diagnosticada com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Meus pais e eu estávamos vivendo no Arizona naquele momento. Meus médicos haviam desistido de mim. Disseram-me que a única maneira que eu viveria seria se eu me mudasse para Forks para ser tratada pelo Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Fiquei irritada. Não era justo que eu tivesse que deixar minha casa, minha vida no Arizona, para me mudar para cá. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas eu não queria morrer também. Então, eu finalmente concordei em me mudar. Viemos para Forks e eu conheci Carlisle e sua família. Seus filhos Emmett, Alice e Edward cuidaram de mim no primeiro dia na minha nova escola. Fiquei com medo de deixá-los entrar. Encontrei meus outros bons amigos, Jasper, Ângela, Rose e Ben naquele dia também. Pelas primeiras semanas eu sofri em silêncio. Eu não contei a ninguém sobre a minha doença. Comecei a quimioterapia, onde conheci o meu melhor amigo, Garrett. Ele tinha a mesma idade que eu e os outros e ele também estava doente. Juntos, encontramos a força e a coragem para deixar nossos amigos entrarem. Eles não apenas nos apoiaram, mas também cuidaram de nós. Garrett entrou em remissão não muito tempo depois que dissemos a eles. Mas eles ainda me ajudaram durante os próximos dois meses. Eles seguraram minha mão quando eu estava doente. Eles abraçaram-me quando eu chorava de dor. Eles me amaram. O dia em que me disseram que eu estava em remissão, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, pelo menos até eu me casar com Edward. O ponto que eu estou tentando mostrar é que você não está sozinha, querida. Se quando você estiver na escola e você precisar de alguém para conversar, vá ver a Sra. Cheney, ou o Sr. Hale. Eu prometo que eles cuidarão de você." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sra. Cheney e Sr. Hale?" Ela perguntou.

"Angela Cheney e Jasper Hale são minha família." Eu ri.

"Obrigada, Bella." Disse Kelsey.

"De nada. Aqui está meu cartão com o número da minha casa, celular e do escritório. Por favor, me ligue a qualquer hora. Vou ver você no seu horário de quimioterapia amanhã." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava.

Eles saíram e eu sentei e comecei a trabalhar no seu gráfico. Ela teria uma luta em suas mãos, mas ela parecia uma lutadora para mim. Carlisle bateu na minha porta. Eu olhei para ele. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele apenas me entregou um pedaço de papel. Eu peguei e olhei para ele. Senti a minha boca cair aberta e estalei minha cabeça para cima para ele.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ele riu.

"Sério?" Perguntei novamente.

"Sim, Bella." Ele riu.

"Você já contou a alguém?" Eu perguntei. Ele sabia de quem eu estava falando.

"Não. Estamos esperando você e Edward no jantar. Já liguei para todos e disse a eles para nos encontrarem em casa para o jantar, então você não pode sair dessa." Ele riu.

"Ela vai ficar brava que você não ligou para ela imediatamente." Eu ri.

"Eu sei." Ele suspirou, "Mas vai valer a pena. Parabéns, querida".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Eu ri quando olhei para o meu relógio. "É melhor eu ir. Encontrarei Edward para o almoço".

"Aproveite o resto do dia de folga e descanse um pouco..." Ele sorriu.

"Eu acho que vou." Eu ri quando peguei minha bolsa de volta. "Nos vemos às sete".

Eu ainda estava rindo quando fiz meu caminho até o elevador. Peguei o elevador para descer ao piso inferior e fiz meu caminho para o P.S. Edward estava parado no balcão dos enfermeiros trabalhando em um gráfico. Fiquei olhando para ele por um momento. Ele ainda era fodidamente quente. Eu amava sua bunda em um par de calças de uniforme.

"Vê algo que você gosta, esposa." Ele riu quando se virou.

"Só um médico sexy." Eu ri quando ele me puxou para os seus braços. "Eu não posso evitar se você fica fodidamente quente em um par de calças de uniforme".

"Bella, eu adoro essa saia em você." Ele murmurou contra a minha boca.

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu a uso." Eu ri. "Você está quase acabando com o seu turno?"

"Eu acabei. Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque estou morrendo de fome e tenho uma surpresa para você." Eu ri.

"Então vamos." Ele riu quando me puxou para os seus braços.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o meu carro. Entramos e fomos direto para o La Bella. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. Nós só vínhamos aqui quando tínhamos algo para comemorar. Entramos e sentamos em uma mesa nos fundos. Nosso garçom se aproximou e anotou as nossas bebidas e comida. Tão logo ele se foi, Edward se virou e olhou para mim.

"O que está acontecendo, Bella?" Edward riu.

"Bem, eu falei com Carlisle esta manhã. Fizemos alguns testes. Ele acabou de me dar os resultados." Eu disse quando entreguei a ele o papel.

"Isso é mau?" Ele perguntou preocupado. Eu revirei os olhos para ele.

"Olhe por si mesmo." Eu ri. Ele desdobrou o papel e os seus olhos se arregalaram e um grande sorriso irrompeu em seu rosto. Ele olhou para mim.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou.

* * *

**_Nota da Tradutora:_**

_Então, o que acham? Pelo jeito a notícia é boa... hehehe_

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_******


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Bella POV**_

"Sim." Eu ri. Ele olhou novamente para o papel.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Sim, meu amor, sério." Eu ri.

"Uau." Ele disse, enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei enquanto deixei minha própria lágrima cair pelo meu rosto.

"Será que ele já ligou para eles?" Edward perguntou.

"Ele disse que somos esperados no jantar hoje à noite para contar a todos." Eu ri.

"Ela vai ficar louca por ele não ter ligado para ela imediatamente." Edward riu.

"Isso é o que eu disse a ele. Ele disse que valia a pena." Eu ri quando o garçom trouxe a nossa comida. "Você está feliz?"

"Eu estou feliz, amor. E você?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou muito feliz." Eu ri. "E eu tenho a tarde de folga".

"Sério?" Ele riu.

"Sim." Eu sorri.

Edward apenas sorriu para mim. Nós comemos o nosso almoço rapidamente e pagamos a conta. Voltamos para o meu carro e fizemos o caminho para nossa casa. Estacionamos na garagem e saímos do carro. Edward estava ao meu lado em um instante. Ele varreu-me em seus braços e me levou para a casa.

Assim que estávamos na sala, puxei sua camisa e a joguei no chão. Edward me colocou em meus pés e tirou minha blusa, jogando-a de lado. Empurrei sua calça de uniforme para baixo junto com sua boxer. Ele estava duro e pronto para mim. Edward abaixou o zíper da minha saia e a empurrou pelos meus quadris. Ele gemeu quando viu a minha calcinha de renda preta. Ele estendeu sua mão e tirou meu sutiã e deslizou minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Ele me deitou no sofá e beijou-me forte quando se enfiou em mim.

"Porra." Nós dois gememos alto.

Edward puxou minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e começou a empurrar para dentro de mim mais forte. Eu podia sentir o quanto ele precisava de mim agora. Eu o empurrei para que ele estivesse sentado. Deslizei sobre o seu pau e comecei a mover meus quadris com o seu. Edward se inclinou e mordeu meu mamilo.

"Porra, tão bom." Eu gritei quando gozei forte.

Edward continuou a empurrar em mim mais algumas vezes antes que ele gozou dentro de mim. Inclinei minha cabeça no seu ombro e dei uma respiração profunda.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Sussurrei. "Eu te amo mais e mais a cada dia".

"Assim como eu te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Saí do seu colo e nós fomos tomar um banho juntos. Depois de estarmos limpos, subimos na cama e tiramos uma soneca juntos. Quando adormeci, pensei sobre Garrett e Kate. Eu sabia que eles estariam felizes por nós agora também.

"Bella, amor, acorde." Edward sussurrou apertando meus ombros suavemente. Abri os olhos e olhei ao redor.

"Que horas são?" Eu murmurei.

"É quase 18h30. Você precisa se vestir para que possamos ir para a casa de Carlisle e Esme para o jantar." Edward riu. "Você finalmente conseguiu dormiu um pouco?"

"Sim." Eu ri quando saí da cama. "Eu acho que você me fodeu até eu desmaiar".

"Outro trabalho bem feito." Ele gargalhou alto. Revirei os olhos para ele enquanto vesti um par de calças jeans e uma camisa.

"Como você acha que eles vão reagir?" Perguntei enquanto escovava meus cabelos.

"Acho que eles ficarão animados e certamente chorarão." Edward riu.

"Tenho certeza que você está certo." Eu ri.

Descemos as escadas e entramos no meu carro. Nós tivemos que parar no hospital para que Edward pudesse pegar seu carro. Fomos para a casa de Carlisle e Esme. Eu ri quando vi todos os carros estacionados na frente das casas deles e de Renée e Charlie. Edward e eu saímos do carro e fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro. Abrimos a porta para encontrar todos sentados conversando. Carlisle estava de pé atrás de Esme com um grande sorriso no rosto. Charlie, Renée, Esme e Alice estavam sentados em um sofá, enquanto Ângela, Ben, Jasper, Emmett e Rose estavam sentados em outro sofá. Rose tinha um Elliott dormindo em seus braços. William, Catherine, James, Victoria, Peter e Charlotte estavam parados atrás deles. Peter tinha seu filho de cinco anos, Christian, aos seus pés brincando com Annabeth. Robert, Ann, John, Eleazar, Carmen e Elizabeth estavam conversando atrás deles. Annabeth veio correndo até mim. Eu a varri em meus braços e dei a ela um grande abraço.

"Tia Bella." Ela gritou.

"Como está minha meninona?" Eu ri.

"Eu fiz xixi no penico três vezes hoje." Ela disse orgulhosamente.

"Uau, você é uma menina grande agora." Eu ri enquanto Ângela se aproximou.

"Annabeth, deixe a Tia Bella respirar por um instante." Ângela riu quando puxou a filha dos meus braços.

"Mas, mamãe." Lamentou Annabeth.

"Não, agora vamos lá. Tia Bella e Tio Edward têm algo a nos dizer." Riu Ângela. Olhei em volta e notei que todos estavam nos observando.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Isabella Cullen, nós sabemos que você, Edward e Carlisle estão escondendo algo de nós. Conte-nos agora." Esme estalou.

"Ok, mas vocês têm que me prometer uma coisa." Eu disse.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente.

"Não gritar muito alto." Eu ri.

"Ok." Disseram todos juntos. Eu olhei para Edward, que estava sorrindo como um idiota. Ele deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Edward e eu vamos ter um bebê." Eu disse baixinho.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, a notícia é boa! Ainda bem! Agora é esperar pra ver o que será dessa família..._

_Pra quem perguntou, essa continuação tem 33 capítulos!_

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**Bella POV**_

Esme e Renée começaram a gritar, mas Charlie e Carlisle colocaram as mãos sobre as bocas delas para contê-las.

"Sério?" Sussurrou Renée.

"Sim".

"Sério?" Esme disse.

"Sim." Disse Edward.

"OH MEU DEUS!" Gritavam todas as mulheres.

Todas elas vieram correndo e puxaram eu e Edward em seus braços. O pobrezinho Elliot acordou e começou a gritar quando foi sacudido acordado por todos os ruídos. Todos os homens se aproximaram e nos cumprimentaram. Nós todos nos sentamos nos sofás quando Esme se virou e olhou para Carlisle.

"Você sabia todo o dia que nós estávamos finalmente conseguindo um neto deles e você não me contou." Esme estalou.

"Esme, querida, -" Carlisle começou.

"Nada de Esme, querida, eu, Carlisle. Espero que você goste de dormir no sofá esta noite." Esme riu.

"Eu disse a ele para contar a você, Esme, mas ele é tão teimoso." Eu sorri enquanto balancei a cabeça para ele. Todo mundo virou-se e levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. "O quê?"

"Você chamando-o de teimoso, Bella?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Sim." Eu ri.

"Então, de quanto tempo você está?" Perguntou Alice.

"Acho que estou em torno de oito semanas. Tenho uma consulta pela manhã." Eu expliquei.

"Isso foi planejado?" Perguntou Rose.

"Não. Eu não tinha idéia que estava grávida até Carlisle e eu fazermos alguns testes esta manhã. Eu não tenho dormido muito nos últimos dias. Edward e eu estávamos preocupados, por isso concordamos que era hora de conversar com Carlisle. Ele concordou que nós deveríamos executar alguns testes. Acontece que eu estou perfeitamente bem. Apenas tendo um bebê." Eu ri.

"Você conseguiu descansar mais esta tarde?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto lutou com o sorriso que ameaçava seu rosto.

"Sim, eu tirei uma longa soneca agradável e relaxante." Eu disse suavemente.

"Aposto que sim." Carlisle riu. Eu revirei os olhos para ele.

Nós passamos as próximas horas comemorando com a nossa família. Rose, Alice, Ângela e eu fizemos planos para ir às compras no fim de semana antes da nossa reunião de classe. Depois de sermos abraçados e beijados por todos, voltamos para o carro. Deixei Edward do lado de fora do hospital para que ele pudesse pegar o carro. Ele me seguiu de volta para casa. Nós entramos na garagem e entramos em casa.

"Eles pareciam muito animados por nós." Eu ri.

"Eles estavam." Edward riu, puxando-me em seus braços.

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar nisso. Quero dizer, eu sei que nós não estávamos tentando, mas não posso evitar sentir que este é o momento certo." Sussurrei quando deitei minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Eu sei. Acho que isso é exatamente como deveria ser." Sussurrou Edward.

"Edward?" Sussurrei.

"Sim, amor." Ele sussurrou.

"Leve-me para cima e faça amor comigo." Eu sussurrei.

"Como você quiser, amor." Ele sussurrou.

Ele me pegou nos braços e levou-me para cima. Ele me carregou para o nosso quarto. Ele me colocou ao lado da cama. Puxei sua camisa e a atirei de lado. Edward puxou minha camiseta e a colocou com a sua. Eu estalei o botão da calça dele e abaixei o zíper. Empurrei-a para baixo e ele saiu dela. Ele fez o mesmo com meu jeans. Ele estendeu sua mão em volta e soltou meu sutiã e o jogou para o chão. Empurrei sua boxer para baixo e comecei a acariciar seu pênis algumas vezes. Edward me levantou e me colocou sobre a cama. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus e beijou o seu caminho pelo meu corpo. Ele puxou meus mamilos em sua boca e os sugou delicadamente. Eu gemi e enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Ele lentamente fez seu caminho descendo pelo meu estômago até a minha boceta. Ele olhou para mim antes de enfiar sua língua dentro de mim.

"Porra." Eu gritei. "Tão fodidamente bom".

Edward gemeu e empurrou um dedo em mim. Ele moveu os lábios para o meu clitóris e eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Eu podia sentir o meu orgasmo chegando enquanto Edward enfiava os dedos para dentro e fora de mim. Senti meu corpo tremer enquanto minhas paredes cerraram nos dedos de Edward.

"Edward." Eu gemi alto.

Edward beijou seu caminho de volta pelo meu corpo até chegar aos meus lábios. Eu podia sentir sua ereção cutucando na minha coxa. Eu o empurrei para suas costas e deslizei para baixo em seu pênis. Puxei-o para cima e envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Os lábios de Edward se mudaram no meu pescoço e clavícula quando ele começou a empurrar para dentro de mim lentamente. Ele estendeu suas mãos ao redor e agarrou minha bunda e me puxou para mais perto dele. Corri meus lábios e mordisquei seu pescoço. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava chegando perto, então puxei seus lábios nos meus quando gozamos juntos. Ficamos assim por um momento, pressionando nossos lábios contra os do outro. Depois de alguns minutos, nós nos deitamos na cama e envolvemos nossos braços em torno um do outro e adormecemos.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde. Olhei para Edward, que estava dormindo pacificamente. Eu lentamente saí da cama e vesti sua camisa e boxer da noite anterior. Eu fiz silenciosamente meu caminho pelas escadas e entrei no estúdio. Puxei meu violoncelo e sentei no banco do piano. Fechei os olhos e comecei a tocar. Eu não tinha tanto tempo para tocar ultimamente como eu queria. Eu ficava muito ocupada com o trabalho. Eu adorava ser uma médica, mas eu sentia falta de tocar. Eu tinha acabado de tocar a última nota quando senti Edward sentar atrás de mim e envolver seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Ele esfregou minha barriga suavemente.

"Eu não queria te acordar." Sussurrei quando recostei-me contra ele.

"Você não acordou. É hora de eu ir para o trabalho." Ele suspirou. "A que horas é a sua consulta?"

"É às 9h." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu vou te encontrar lá às 8h45." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok." Sussurrei suavemente. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou.

Edward pressionou seus lábios nos meus suavemente antes de se levantar e sair para o trabalho. Eu apenas suspirei e fui tomar um banho. Rapidamente lavei o cabelo e raspei minhas pernas e axilas. Eu me sequei e vesti uma calça preta, uma blusa vermelha e um par de saltos vermelhos. Deixei meu cabelo solto e acrescentei um pouco de maquiagem. Eu tinha acabado de descer o último degrau da escada quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta da frente. Corri e a puxei aberta. Rose estava parada lá com um Elliott gritando em seus braços.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Agora todos já sabem que Bella está grávida... o que será que aconteceu nesse finalzinho?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanha!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**Bella POV**_

"Rose, o que há de errado?" Eu perguntei enquanto puxei o bebê dos braços dela. Ele estava pegando fogo.

"Ele começou com uma febre na noite passada. Eu não consegui fazê-la baixar." Rose chorou enquanto me seguiu até a cozinha. Eu retirei o meu termômetro de bebê e tirei a temperatura dele.

"38,5°C." Sussurrei enquanto comecei tirando o pijama dele. "Precisamos colocá-lo em um banho frio. Você pode ligar a água na pia?"

"Ok." Ela sussurrou. Ela se aproximou e abriu a água. Eu puxei a fralda fora e notei que ele tinha uma assadura feia.

"Há quanto tempo ele tem essa assadura?" Eu perguntei.

"Desde ontem à tarde. Ele teve um pouco de diarréia no período da manhã, mas parou à hora do almoço. Ele acordou do seu sono com isso." Ela disse quando eu o coloquei na água fria. Ele começou a chorar e tentou sair.

"Está tudo bem, Elliott. Eu sei que está frio." Eu sussurrei enquanto comecei a passar uma esponja nele. "Ele tem puxado a orelha dele, mordendo tudo?"

"Sim".

"Acho que ele pode ter começado uma infecção no ouvido pelo nascimento dos dentes. A baba em excesso pode causar diarréia, que causou a assadura." Expliquei. "Você pode buscar a minha bolsa do armário do corredor?"

"Claro." Ela sussurrou.

Ela se virou e correu para o corredor e veio com a minha bolsa. Ela veio e começou a passar a esponja em Elliott, que tinha se acalmado um pouco. Retirei o meu estetoscópio e ouvi seu coração e pulmões. Eles pareciam bem. Verifiquei seus ouvidos. Ambos os ouvidos estavam inflamados. Olhei em sua boca e vi quatro novos dentes fixando sua ponta através da pele. Fui e puxei um pedaço de gelo do freezer e o deixei sugá-lo. Ele se acalmou imediatamente.

"Ele tem uma infecção bastante desagradável em ambos os ouvidos. Ele tem quatro dentes novos se preparando para nascer. Isso é provavelmente por que ele está gritando. Você pode alternar com Tylenol e Motrin a cada quatro horas até a febre baixar. Vou ligar para Edward e pedir para ele ligar para a prescrição de antibióticos para Tyler. Posso pegá-lo no meu caminho de volta do médico." Expliquei quando puxei Elliott fora da água. Eu o envolvi em uma toalha e o sequei. Tirei sua temperatura novamente. "38°C, já está baixando".

"Obrigada, Bella. Eu não sabia o que fazer." Rose sussurrou.

"A qualquer hora, Rose. Ele provavelmente vai cair no sono muito rápido. Eu quero que você tire uma soneca." Eu ordenei na minha melhor voz de médica.

"Sim, senhora, Dra. Bella." Ela riu. Eu dei-lhe um abraço e beijei Elliott na bochecha. Ele simplesmente riu e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Rose.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde, Elliott." Eu ri quando fiz cócegas em seus lados. Ele simplesmente riu e se contorceu. "Ligue-me se a temperatura dele subir, ok?"

"Ok, eu ligarei." Ela sussurrou. "Bella, eu estou realmente feliz por você e Edward. Você será uma ótima mãe".

"Obrigada, Rose. Você é uma ótima mãe também." Sussurrei suavemente.

Rose levou Elliot para casa. Liguei para Edward e perguntei se ele poderia pedir a prescrição. Ele disse que faria isso. Entrei no meu carro e fui para o hospital. Estacionei e fiz meu caminho até meu escritório. Eu tinha cerca de meia hora até que eu precisasse encontrar Edward. Trabalhei em alguns gráficos que eu tinha deixado de ontem. Consegui os resultados do teste de volta de um dos meus pacientes, que estava fazendo progressos notáveis. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que era hora de eu subir. Parei na recepção e avisei que eu estaria de volta após o almoço. Fiz meu caminho até o quinto andar. Apresentei-me no balcão da frente e sentei-me. Um par de minutos mais tarde, Edward entrou correndo na sala de espera.

"Desculpe, estou atrasado. Tive um trauma chegando." Edward suspirou quando sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Tudo bem. Você não perdeu nenhuma das coisas boas." Eu ri.

"Eu acho que nós temos cerca de oito meses antes da coisa boa chegar." Ele riu.

"Nojento." Eu ri.

"Bella Cullen." Chamou Leah Black. Ela era a enfermeira para o marido, Jacob. Edward e eu nos levantamos e a seguimos para o fundo. "Como você está hoje, Bella?"

"Estou bem. Muito cansada." Eu ri.

"Bem, vamos levá-la para pesar e verificar sua pressão arterial antes de Jake vê-la." Disse Leah.

Subi na balança e ela pesou-me. Eu não tinha perdido ou ganhado algum peso desde a minha última visita. Após verificar minha pressão, ela me levou para uma sala de exames e me deu um avental de algodão para vestir. Fui atrás da cortina e retirei minhas roupas e coloquei o avental. Voltei para fora e pisquei para Edward enquanto eu subia na maca. Comecei a ver Jacob quando cheguei de volta a Forks. Foi um pouco estranho no início porque eu o conhecia, mas realmente não o conheço muito bem. Edward não estava feliz sobre isso, mas depois que ele veio ao meu exame anual comigo e viu que estava bem, ele tem sido muito legal com isso. Nós só tivemos que esperar alguns minutos antes de Jake bater na porta. Jacob e Leah estão casados há quatro anos. Eles têm um menininho de três anos chamado Sam.

"Entre." Eu disse alto. Jake abriu a porta e entrou.

"Bella, Edward, ouvi que vocês finalmente vão se juntar ao resto de nós, pais." Jacob riu.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Como está Sam?"

"Ele está bem. Ele está descontando em Leah e eu por cada coisa errada que já fizemos." Jacob riu. "Estejam preparados porque seu bebê descontará também".

"Ótimo." Edward riu.

"Você sabe a data da sua última menstruação?" Perguntou Jacob.

"03 de agosto." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, isso coloca a sua data de parto em torno de 10 de maio." Disse Jacob. "Vou fazer um exame rápido, então vamos ver se não podemos ver esse pequenino".

"Ok." Eu disse quando deitei-me de volta na mesa.

Coloquei meus pés nos estribos e Jacob fez em mim um exame de Papanicolau. Ele apertou em torno do meu estômago e mediu meu útero. Ele me fez um exame de mama. Eu ri quando vi Edward ficar um pouco tenso. Eu só olhei para ele e pisquei. Ouvi Jacob suprimir uma risada também.

"Bem, tudo parece bem. Você deseja ver como é o seu feijãozinho de bebê?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Sim." Eu disse entusiasmada.

"Ok, isso vai ser frio." Jacob riu quando esguichou um pouco de gel na minha barriga. Edward se aproximou e sentou ao lado perto da minha cabeça. Jake ligou a máquina de ultra-som e começou a tomar algumas medidas. Ele começou a rir sozinho. "Bem, bem, bem, parece que vocês dois estavam, hum, muito ativos quando você ficou grávida".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, ainda bem que não era nada grave com Elliott... e o que será que levou Jacob a dizer essa última frase?_

_Como eu já avisei antes, eu estou de férias e viajando, por isso está super complicado para eu postar pq não tenho muito __tempo para traduzir. Então, para não ficar prometendo, só voltarei a postar em todas as minhas fics a partir de __**14 de março, **__que é quando já estarei de volta à minha casa, e seguirei o cronograma normalmente. Espero que entendam..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**Bella POV**_

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Jake virou a tela para que pudéssemos vê-la. Olhei para cima e meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca escancarou. "Isso é o que eu acho que é?"

"Sim." Jacob riu.

"Sério?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim." Riu Jacob.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso".

"Bem, acredite nisso." Jacob riu quando imprimiu para nós várias fotos. Ele entregou a nós e limpou a minha barriga e me ajudou a sentar-me. "Ok, então agora eu vou poder bancar o médico. Bella, eu quero que você vá com calma. Eu sei que tem dez anos desde a leucemia, mas você ainda tem que ser cuidadosa. Aqui está uma receita para algumas vitaminas pré-natais. Vou querer que você venha a cada três semanas. Vamos fazer um ultra-som a cada consulta para observar o andamento da gravidez. Alguma pergunta?"

"Existe alguma coisa que ela não pode comer, ou fazer?" Edward perguntou. Olhei para ele como se ele estivesse louco. Ele deveria saber isso. Quero dizer, ele é médico.

"Só o café habitual, sushi, cafeína limitada. Quanto às atividades, você pode fazer o que quiser, exceto pular de penhascos, aviões e pontes." Jacob riu.

"Sim, Dr. Black." Eu ri enquanto o saudei.

"Sempre uma espertinha." Ele riu. "Parabéns, pessoal. Verei vocês em três semanas".

"Obrigada, Jake".

Jacob saiu e eu fui me vestir. Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a recepção. Eu fiz a minha próxima consulta e Edward caminhou de volta para o P.S. Eu dei-lhe um beijo e fiz meu caminho até meu carro. Entrei e dirigi até a farmácia de Tyler. Estacionei e entrei. Tyler estava atrás do balcão. Então eu entrei e bati minha mão. Ele xingou e saltou. Ele olhou para mim e simplesmente começou a rir.

"Deveria ter sabido que era você, Bella." Ele riu. "O que posso fazer por você?"

"Estou aqui para pegar uma receita para Rose e eu preciso desta para mim." Eu ri entregando-lhe a receita para as vitaminas. Ele pegou e olhou para ela. Ele estalou sua cabeça e me deu um grande sorriso. "Sim".

"Isso é ótimo, Bella. Diga a Edward que eu disse parabéns." Tyler riu, dando-me um abraço.

"Eu vou." Eu ri. "Eu vi Lauren ontem. Parece que ela está pronta para estourar".

"Ela está. Jake disse que ela está com três centímetros. A qualquer momento." Ele riu quando pegou meu pedido. "Vocês virão à reunião de classe neste fim de semana?"

"Eu não tenho certeza se Edward tem de trabalhar ou não, mas eu provavelmente irei com Alice, Rose e Ângela." Eu disse.

"Deve ser uma boa. Eu acho que quase todo mundo está voltando." Disse Tyler.

"Vai ser legal ver todo mundo. Não encontrei muitas pessoas desde que nos mudamos de volta." Eu disse quando Tyler me entregou minhas receitas. Eu lhe dei meu cartão de crédito e ele o passou. "Apesar de que você e Lauren podem estar ocupados este fim de semana".

"Espero Deus." Gargalhou Tyler quando ele me entregou o meu cartão e minha receita. "Nós nos vemos mais tarde, Bella".

"Até mais. Avise-me quando Lauren tiver o bebê. Pelo amor de Deus, deixe-a escolher um nome." Eu ri.

"Tudo bem, eu vou." Ele riu.

Saí e subi de volta em meu carro. Eu parei e comprei para Rose e eu algum sanduíche na padaria e dirigi para a casa dela. Bati na porta. Poucos minutos, uma Rose parecendo muito feliz abriu a porta.

"Entre." Ela riu. Eu passei por ela e vi Elliott brincando na sala.

"Como ele está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei.

"Muito melhor. Ainda tem uma pequena febre, mas o gelo parece ajudar com a dor." Ela disse aliviada.

"Eu trouxe um lanche para nós." Eu disse quando nos sentamos nos sofás da sala.

"Você não tinha que fazer isso." Ela riu.

"Sim, eu tinha. Eu estou morrendo de fome." Eu ri quando Elliott engatinhou para mim. Puxei-o no meu colo. Ele apertou as mãos no meu rosto. "Você está pegando o meu rosto?"

"MAMAMAMAMA." Disse Elliot.

"Bem, MAMAMAMA para você também." Eu ri quando beijei suas bochechinhas gorduchas. Ele riu e desceu do meu colo.

"Então, como foi sua consulta?" Rose perguntou.

"Foi ótima. Minha data de parto é 10 de maio." Eu disse.

"Você fez um ultra-som?" Rose perguntou enquanto comia seu sanduíche.

"Sim".

"Como é o bebê?" Ela perguntou.

"Saudável. Você acha que você e Em poderiam vir para jantar esta noite? Eu estava pensando em chamar Ang e Ben e Ali e Jazz." Eu disse, focando no meu sanduíche.

"O que você está escondendo, Bella?" Ela perguntou.

"Rose, você sabe que eu não posso te dizer a não ser que os outros estejam com a gente. Eles me machucariam." Eu ri.

"Certo." Ela bufou. "A que horas você nos quer para o jantar?"

"Edward está de plantão até as 17:00hs, então vamos marcar as 18:00hs." Eu ri olhando para o relógio. "Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho".

"Ok, nós estaremos lá." Rose disse. Fui até lá e puxei Elliott do chão. Beijei sua bochecha e ele riu e se contorceu.

"Vejo você depois, Elliott".

"BBABBABABA." Ele murmurou quando eu o coloquei de volta no chão.

Deixei sua receita sobre a mesa e fiz meu caminho de volta para o carro. Dirigi de volta para o hospital e voltei para o meu escritório. Eu ri para mim mesma quando vi Charlie, Renée e Esme me esperando na sala de espera. Tão logo saí do elevador, Renée e Esme estavam em seus pés. Eu apenas ri enquanto acenei para que eles me seguissem de volta ao meu escritório. Eles se misturaram para dentro, seguidos de perto por Carlisle, que fechou a porta atrás dele.

"O que há?" Perguntei enquanto coloquei minha bolsa na minha mesa.

"Como foi a sua consulta esta manhã?" Perguntou Renée.

"Foi boa. Minha data de parto é 10 de maio." Eu disse quando me sentei na minha mesa. Todos eles sentaram e olharam para mim novamente. "O quê?"

"Deixe-nos ver as imagens do ultra-som." Esme exigiu.

"Ok, mas sem gritar." Eu ri.

Tirei as fotos deles da minha bolsa e entreguei a Esme. Ela olha para elas e ofega quando olhou para mim. Ela passou as fotos para Renée, que fez o mesmo. Charlie olhou para elas, mas parecia confuso sobre o que ele estava vendo. Carlisle olhou para elas. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu ri.

"Sério?" Esme gritou.

"Sim." Eu ri.

"Oh, meu Deus." Gritou Renée.

"Eu sei." Eu ri.

"Alguém quer compartilhar comigo?" Charlie resmungou. Peguei a foto e dei a volta na mesa.

"Ok, você vê esta pequena mancha aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim".

"Isso é um bebê." Eu ri.

"Ok, mas o que é essa pequena mancha aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Isso seria o outro bebê." Eu ri.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Own, que fofos... gêmeos... quero só ver quando todos ficarem sabendo que são gêmeos... "Curiosidade", eu sou gêmea... é tãão legal, mas as vezes tb é irritante todo mundo confundindo o tempo todo..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Bella POV**_

"Outro bebê? Você quer dizer-" Ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Sim. Edward e eu teremos gêmeos." Eu ri.

"Quando vocês estavam planejando nos dizer?" Esme deu uma risadinha.

"Eu não sei. Eu não tive tempo esta manhã. Eu tive que ir pegar uma receita para Rose. Elliot está doente." Eu expliquei. "Eu queria vê-lo e ter certeza que ela almoçasse".

"Ela está bem? Preciso passar por lá?" Esme perguntou.

"Não, ele estava com uma febre muito alta esta manhã, mas eu consegui fazê-lo esfriar. Edward fez uma receita para ele. Ofereci para pegá-la para que ela não tivesse que arrastá-lo para fora de casa. Ele já estava balbuciando e rindo de novo." Eu ri quando Carmen bateu na porta. Ela abriu a porta um pouco.

"Bella, Brent está na sala de exame quatro." Ela disse.

"Ok, eu já estarei lá." Eu disse.

"É melhor nós irmos." Disse Esme. Ela me puxou para os seus braços. "Estou tão feliz por você e Edward".

"Obrigada, Esme. Você pode dizer a todos os nossos pais, mas nós contaremos a Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ben e Ângela esta noite." Eu disse.

"Ok, não vamos dizer a eles." Renée disse quando me abraçou. "Meu bebê terá dois bebês".

"Eu sei." Eu ri.

"Conversaremos com você depois, baby." Charlie sussurrou quando me abraçou.

"Te amo, pai." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Te amo também." Ele sussurrou.

Eles saíram e eu puxei o meu jaleco branco e fui ver Brent. Ele era um homem de cinqüenta anos que estava lutando contra um câncer de pulmão. Ele tem estado na quimioterapia por seis meses. Ele não estava ficando melhor. Eu chequei todos os seus sinais vitais e comecei sua IV para o seu tratamento. Voltei para o meu escritório e liguei para Alice.

"AliCat Designs. Aqui é Alice".

"Hey, AliCat." Eu ri.

"Bella, como foi sua consulta esta manhã?" Ela perguntou.

"Foi bem. Olha, eu queria saber se você e J podem vir jantar esta noite com o resto de nós?"

"O que você está escondendo?" Ela quis saber.

"Ali, você sabe que eu não posso dizer só para um de vocês. Vocês podem vir?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro que podemos." Ela riu.

"Ótimo, vamos vê-los às 18:00hs".

"Ok, tchau, Bella".

Desliguei e liguei e deixei uma mensagem no celular de Ângela. Passei as três horas seguintes tratando meus pacientes. Foi só depois das 15:00hs quando Kelsey veio com seus pais. Eu entrei na mesma sala que eu tive minhas sessões de quimioterapia com Garrett.

"Hey, Kelsey, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Perguntei.

"Eu estou bem." Ela disse quando encolheu os ombros.

"Eu vou começar sua IV. Levará cerca de uma hora para a conclusão." Expliquei.

"Ok." Ela suspirou. Eu tinha acabado de iniciar sua IV quando a porta se abriu novamente. Olhei para trás e vi um dos meus pacientes favoritos entrando.

"Alex! O que há?" Eu perguntei quando ele se sentou na cama ao lado de Kelsey.

"Hey, Bella. O mesmo, o mesmo." Alex riu.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei quando comecei a IV dele.

"Bastante cansado. Tenho tentado beber muita água, mas tem sido difícil mantê-la." Ele disse. Olhei para os seus olhos.

"Você está um pouco anêmico. Vou dar-lhe algumas vitaminas de ferro para tomar." Eu disse. "Você conhece Kelsey?"

"Acho que temos algumas aulas juntos na escola." Alex disse olhando para Kelsey. Eu olhei e percebi que ela corou ligeiramente. Olhei de volta para Alex e notei que ele estava corando também.

"Isso é legal." Eu ri. "Estarei de volta daqui a pouco".

Eu ri sozinha enquanto caminhava para fora da sala. Voltei para o meu escritório. Ângela tinha me deixado uma mensagem dizendo que eles estariam lá para o jantar às 18:00hs e que era melhor eu dizer a eles o que eu estava escondendo. Trabalhei em seus gráficos pela próxima hora. Voltei para baixo e entrei, eu poderia dizer que eles estiveram conversando muito durante sua sessão. Eu apenas sorri e tirei suas IV. Lembrei-lhes para me ligar se precisassem de alguma coisa. Eles prometeram e saíram para a sala de espera juntos. Eu os segui e entreguei seus gráficos para Carmen, para que ela pudesse arquivá-los para nós. Ela e eu os observamos quando eles trocaram os telefones celulares e conectaram suas informações neles. Eles saíram juntos, com seus pais os seguindo para fora.

"Eles me lembram de você e Edward, exceto que Edward não estava doente." Carmen riu.

"Eu estava agora mesmo pensando a mesma coisa." Eu ri. "Estou indo para casa. Alice, Rose e os outros estão vindo para o jantar".

"Você vai contar a eles sobre os bebês?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. Eu vejo que Carlisle já derramou os feijões para você." Eu ri.

"Aquele homem não pode manter um segredo por muito tempo." Ela riu.

"Eu sei." Suspirei.

Voltei para o meu escritório e agarrei minha bolsa. Desci e subi no meu carro e fui para casa. Subi e troquei para uma bermuda e uma camiseta. Desci e comecei a fazer minha lasanha para o jantar. Eu tinha acabado de colocá-la no forno quando Edward entrou pela garagem.

"Hey, você." Eu ri. Ele se aproximou e puxou-me em seus braços.

"Se não é a mãe dos meus filhos." Edward riu antes de me beijar.

"A propósito, nossos pais me emboscaram depois do almoço." Eu ri.

"Você contou a eles?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim. Eles pediram para ver as fotos do ultra-som. Esme, Renée e Carlisle perceberam imediatamente, mas Charlie não. Então eu apontei para ele. Eles ficaram felizes." Eu ri.

"Eu aposto que ficaram." Edward riu. "Eles vêm nos dizendo há dois anos que precisávamos dar netos a eles".

"Nós certamente daremos agora." Eu ri. "Vá tomar um banho e se trocar. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ben e Ângela estão chegando para o jantar em 20 minutos".

"Ok, ok." Edward riu.

Ele me beijou novamente e subiu as escadas. Esse homem não tem idéia do que ele faz comigo. Arrumei a mesa e fiz algum macarrão e queijo para Annabeth e Elliott. Ajeitei uma salada e o pão de alho sobre a mesa. Eu tinha acabado de estabelecer a lasanha no fogão quando senti Edward envolver seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

Ele me virou e me beijou forte levantando-me para o balcão. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto. Ele colocou as mãos no meu cabelo e enfiou a língua na minha boca. Exatamente então eu ouvi vários suspiros e uma pequena risada. Nós nos separamos e vimos Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela olhando para nós com suas bocas escancaradas. Annabeth estava rindo quando escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Ben. Elliott estava ocupado roendo um gelinho.

"Hey, pessoal." Eu ri quando saí do balcão. "Como foi o dia de vocês?"

"Foi bom." Alice riu enquanto esfregava sua pequena barriga protuberante.

"Sim, nós ficamos muito ocupados." Riu Ben.

"Como vocês dois, obviamente." Emmett gargalhou. Nós todos irrompemos em gargalhadas. Fui até lá e puxei Elliott em meus braços e beijei sua testa.

"Sua temperatura diminuiu." Eu disse enquanto ele começou a se contorcer em meus braços. Entreguei-o de volta para Emmett.

"É, finalmente diminuiu um pouco." Rose disse.

"Bom." Eu ri quando puxei Annabeth em meus braços. "Como está minha meninona hoje?"

"Eu estou bem." Ela disse. "Você e o tio Edward beijam muito".

"Isso é porque eu o amo." Eu sussurrei quando beijei suas bochechinhas rosadas.

"Eu comecei a pintar a casa da Vovó." Ela disse mostrando-me suas mãos pintadas.

"Parece que você pintou a si mesma." Eu ri quando apontei para a barriga dela. Ela apenas riu e me abraçou.

"Eu gosto de usar meus dedos. Papai disse que eu não deveria, mas a Vovó me deixa." Ela riu.

"Hmm." Ben riu quando puxou Annabeth dos meus braços e começou a beijar seu rosto todo.

"Papai, pare." Ela riu quando empurrou o rosto dele do dela.

"Nunca." Ele riu.

"O jantar está pronto, se vocês desejarem se reunir em volta da mesa." Eu ri. Eu adorava vê-los juntos.

Todos se sentaram à mesa. Coloquei a lasanha no meio, enquanto Edward trouxe o nosso macarrão e queijo e a salada. Puxei o pão de alho do forno e o coloquei na minha cesta de pães. Eu trouxe meu jarro de chá e o coloquei sobre a mesa. Todos estabelecemos nossos pratos. Rose e Ângela estabeleceram os de Annabeth e Elliott. Então todos eles viraram e olharam para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Bella, eu tive um dia de teste com um ranzinza de um ano. Conte-nos o segredo agora." Rose retrucou.

Eu apenas ri enquanto peguei as imagens de ultra-som do balcão da cozinha. Entreguei uma a Rose, Alice e Ângela. Emmett, Jasper e Ben olharam para elas sobre os ombros de suas esposas. Todos olharam para Edward e eu e suspiraram.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que bom que Kelsey encontrou um parceiro na quimioterapia, e pelo jeito parece que os dois já se "ligaram"... eu amoooo crianças em fics, adoro as frases delas... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**Bella POV**_

"Sério?" Alice gritou.

"Sim." Eu ri.

"Sério mesmo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim." Edward riu.

"De jeito nenhum." Emmett gargalhou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Sim sim, irmão." Eu ri.

"Oh meu Deus." Ângela riu.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Gêmeos?" Sussurrou Rose.

"Gêmeos." Eu ri.

"Sério?" Ben riu.

"Sim, vamos realmente ter gêmeos." Riu Edward.

"Isto é tão emocionante." Gritou Alice.

"Eu sei." Gritei com ela. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso também".

"Eu me pergunto se você vai ter meninos, ou meninas." Disse Rose.

"Ou um de cada um." Ângela riu.

"Pense só em todas as roupinhas de bebê que vamos comprar." Alice gritou.

"Como você tem se sentido até agora?" Rose perguntou.

"Realmente cansada, mas eu não consigo dormir muito." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros. "Eu consigo algumas horas e depois estou acordada pelo resto da noite".

"Acostume-se a isso agora." Emmett gargalhou.

"Porque com dois bebês, você não vai conseguir nem dormir." Jasper riu.

"J, sua hora está chegando antes da minha, irmão." Eu ri. "Como você está se sentindo, Alice?"

"Bem agora que estou no segundo trimestre. Pensei que morreria por vomitar o tempo todo. Eu não sei como você lidou com isso." Ela suspirou.

"Eu também não sei." Eu ri, "Mas valeu a pena só para chegar a este ponto".

"Sim, valeu." Edward disse quando seu bip tocou. "Eu tenho que ligar de volta. É do P.S.".

"Ok." Eu ri. Ele foi para o escritório para ligar de volta para o P.S.

"Ele está trabalhando neste final de semana?" Alice perguntou.

"Ele está de plantão, mas não estou certa se ele está escalado para trabalhar." Eu disse quando ele voltou.

"Amor, eu tenho que ir. Eles estão trazendo uma batida de cinco carros." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar. "Tente obter alguma boa noite de sono".

"Vou tentar." Eu suspirei. Ele apenas riu e olhou para os outros.

"Desculpe correr de vocês, pessoal." Ele disse enquanto puxava seus sapatos e casaco.

"Está tudo bem. Mais para nós comermos." Emmett riu.

"Em, você não pensa em nada além de comida?" Eu perguntei. Ele abriu sua boca. "Não se preocupe, eu realmente não quero saber".

"Mulher inteligente." Edward riu enquanto saía.

"Não é difícil trabalhar em dois horários diferentes?" Jasper perguntou.

"Pode ser, mas tentamos fazê-lo funcionar." Eu disse enquanto bocejava.

"Gente, vamos começar a limpar essa bagunça para que Bella possa descansar um pouco." Disse Ângela.

"Deixe aí. Eu farei isso." Eu disse enquanto bocejei novamente.

"Não." Emmett riu. "Aqui, mantenha Elliott entretido enquanto lavamos a louça".

Eu apenas ri quando peguei o bebê em meus braços. Ele estendeu a mão e começou a brincar com o meu cabelo. Ele o deixaria correr por entre seus dedos e tentou colocá-lo em sua boca, mas eu o interrompi. Ele acabou apenas se abaixando e colocou a cabeça no meu peito e adormeceu. Eu não conseguia parar os meus próprios olhos de caírem fechados. Exatamente então eu senti alguém levantando o menino dormindo do meu colo. Abri os olhos e vi Emmett o segurando próximo. Elliott abriu os olhos e olhou para mim.

"CHACHA Bewa." Ele sussurrou. Nós todos ficamos boquiabertos.

"Ele acabou de dizer tchau tchau, Bella?" Rose sussurrou.

"Sim." Emmett sussurrou para que não acordasse seu filho novamente. "Vamos levá-lo para casa".

"Eu amo todos vocês." Sussurrei enquanto caminhei com eles para fora.

Ben tinha uma Annabeth dormindo em seus braços. Eu os observei enquanto eles caminhavam para suas casas. Tranquei a casa atrás de mim e apaguei todas as luzes e subi para o quarto. Mudei para o meu pijama e subi na cama. Adormeci rapidamente quando me agarrei ao travesseiro de Edward.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde. Rolei e tentei voltar a dormir, mas não consegui. Eu finalmente me levantei e fui tomar um banho quente. Quando a água começou a ficar fria, saí da banheira e me sequei. Vesti uma saia de pregas cinza e um suéter azul e um par de saltos pretos. Puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e coloquei um pouco de maquiagem. Desci e entrei no carro e dirigi até o hospital. Achei que eu poderia muito bem tentar pegar alguns gráficos, já que eu não estava dormindo. Estacionei no meu lugar do estacionamento e fiz meu caminho para o hospital. Eu pensei que poderia muito bem parar e ver Edward antes de subir.

Entrei no Pronto Socorro e vi Edward parado no canto com uma enfermeira loira. Ela tinha os braços em volta dele enquanto ele tinha o seu nos ombros dela. Eu parei mortificada em meus calcanhares. Ele olhou para cima e me viu. Seus olhos ficaram muito grandes quando ele afastou a enfermeira. Ele deu um passo em minha direção, mas eu me virei e corri para fora do P.S. Fui até o elevador e entrei. As portas fecharam quando ouvi Edward gritar para eu parar. Saí no terceiro andar e fiz meu caminho de volta ao meu escritório. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e caí sobre o pequeno sofá em meu escritório e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais um cap. cheio de "sério", como a Kivia L. "gosta"... hehehehe. O que será que foi isso que a Bella presenciou no final? O que Edward vai dizer?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

_**Bella POV **_

Como ele poderia fazer isso comigo depois de dez anos de casamento? Especialmente com os bebês vindo. Há quanto tempo esse caso está acontecendo? Eu sabia que nunca fez sentido Edward me amar, mas ele sempre me disse que eu era a única que ele poderia amar. Acho que eu era uma boba por acreditar nisso. Ouvi Edward vir e bater na porta do meu escritório, mas não consegui falar com ele ainda. Ele ligou no meu celular várias vezes, mas eu o ignorei.

Após cerca de uma hora chorando, eu me levantei e limpei minha cara. Fui até minha mesa e comecei a trabalhar. Logo após as 8:00hs, liguei para os pais de Kelsey para verificar como ela passou a noite. Eu ainda estava no telefone com eles quando a porta se abriu para o meu escritório e vi Carlisle de pé em minha porta. Terminei minha ligação e desliguei.

"Bella, o que aconteceu esta manhã com Edward?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Por que você não pergunta a ele quem era a loura que ele tinha nos braços no P.S.?" Eu bati quando me levantei.

"Querida, você precisa falar com ele." Carlisle disse. Fechei os olhos e tentei conter as lágrimas.

"Carlisle, você sabe que eu te amo, mas você precisa ficar fora disso. Preciso de algum tempo para me acalmar antes de falar com ele. Estou indo para a escola para verificar alguns dos meus pacientes. Vou voltar mais tarde".

Peguei minha bolsa e passei por ele. Desci para o saguão e saí do elevador. Edward estava esperando por mim quando eu saí.

"Edward, eu não tenho tempo para fazer isso." Eu bati quando passei por ele.

"Bella, não era o que parecia." Ele disse enquanto caminhava comigo.

"Eu tenho certeza que não era." Eu respondi. "Tenho certeza que ela tropeçou e caiu em seus braços".

"Bella-" Ele começou quando chegamos ao meu carro.

"Não, olha. Tenho de ir ver alguns dos meus pacientes. Falo com você depois." Eu atirei.

Entrei no meu carro e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu o liguei e saí da minha vaga. Olhei e vi a dor no rosto de Edward. Eu simplesmente desviei o olhar e fui embora. Dirigi até a escola e estacionei. Peguei minha bolsa e fui andando até a secretaria da escola. Puxei a porta aberta e entrei. Sra. Cope olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Bella." Ela sorriu. "Eu não tenho visto você em muito tempo".

"É bom vê-la também, Sra. Cope. Disseram-me que Kelsey Strange e Alex Rogers estavam tendo um dia difícil. Eu vim para ver como eles estão." Eu expliquei.

"Eles estão na enfermaria. Por que você não vai até lá?" Ela disse suavemente.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. Fiz meu caminho até a enfermaria. Parecia um pequeno _déjà vu_ para mim. Abri a porta e encontrei Kelsey e Alex, ambos deitados nas camas. Sorri para a enfermeira e fui sentar ao lado de Kelsey. "Hey, querida, eu ouvi que você teve uma noite difícil. Você está bem?"

"Eu não consigo parar de vomitar." Ela chorou.

"Eu sei que é difícil." Eu sussurrei quando a puxei em meus braços. Eu olhei para Alex. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, apenas realmente cansado, então eu pensei em me deitar um pouco com Kelsey." Disse Alex.

"Provavelmente uma boa idéia." Eu disse enquanto esfregava as costas de Kelsey. Puxei uma garrafa de água da minha bolsa e a fiz tomar um gole. "Eu quero que você mantenha uma garrafa de água com você em todos os momentos, Kelsey. Também ajudará se você comer um pouco de biscoitos. Darei à Sra. Cope uma carta para dar a seus professores dizendo que está tudo bem. Sentindo-se melhor?"

"Yeah. Obrigada, Bella." Ela sussurrou enquanto bebia um pouco mais de água.

"Isso é o por que eu estou aqui, querida." Sussurrei.

Fui até a enfermeira e disse a ela para mantê-los aqui até o almoço. Ela disse que iria e eu disse para ambos me ligarem se precisassem de alguma coisa. Voltei à secretaria e dei para a Sra. Cope a carta para os professores de Kelsey e Alex. Eleazar saiu e me parabenizou e a Edward sobre os gêmeos. Agradeci e tentei sorrir para ele, mas eu simplesmente não poderia ser convincente. Fiz meu caminho de volta para fora da escola e para o meu carro. Subi e voltei para o hospital.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Eu tive vários pacientes no período da tarde. Trabalhei em todos eles e fiquei cerca de uma hora para terminar mais alguns gráficos. Eu finalmente subi no meu carro e fiz meu caminho de volta para casa. Puxei para a garagem e vi que o Volvo de Edward já está aqui. Desliguei meu carro e me dirigi para dentro. Eu o ouvi tocando piano. Ele estava tocando a minha música. Defini minhas coisas no balcão e parei na porta da sala de estudos e o ouvi tocar. Ele deve ter sentido meus olhos nele porque parou de tocar e se virou para olhar para mim. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ficamos ali por alguns minutos apenas olhando um para o outro.

"Bella, eu te juro que nada está acontecendo com ela." Ele sussurrou.

"Então por que ela tinha os braços em torno de você?" Eu perguntei quando uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto.

"Porque ela estava dando em cima de mim. Eu estava calmamente tentando dizer a ela que eu não estava interessado, mas ela não queria me ouvir. Então eu vi você lá. Eu vi o olhar no seu rosto, amor. Eu nunca, jamais trairia você." Ele sussurrou enquanto se aproximou de mim.

"Eu quero acreditar em você, Edward. Eu realmente quero, mas..." Eu sussurrei.

"Mas o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Mas nunca fez sentido você me amar." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não tenho o que outras mulheres têm".

"Bella, amor, você é muito mais do que qualquer outra mulher." Ele sussurrou. "Você é sexy, esperta, bonita, carinhosa, inteligente e espirituosa. Você é a única mulher que eu sempre amarei".

"Eu só não gosto de ver outras mulheres se atirando em você." Sussurrei.

"Amor, eu não gosto disso também." Ele sussurrou. "Você é a única mulher que eu quero em meus braços".

"Você promete?" Sussurrei.

"Eu prometo, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Puxei seus lábios nos meus e o beijei suavemente. Ele se abaixou e me pegou. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Ele me carregou para cima para o nosso quarto. Nós arrancamos as roupas um do outro e fizemos amor a noite toda. Foi lento e carinhoso. Nós precisávamos um do outro. Nós gozamos juntos quando o sol apareceu na manhã seguinte.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tadinha da Kelsey e do Alex... e ainda bem que foi apenas um mal entendido o que aconteceu entre Bella e Edward..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu apenas suspirei quando saímos da cama e tomamos um banho. Eu me sequei e vesti uma calça cinza e um suéter preto e um par de saltos pretos. Edward e eu descemos as escadas. Eu tinha acabado de descer o último degrau quando senti meu estômago revirar. Corri para o banheiro e vomitei várias vezes. Edward veio e segurou meu cabelo para mim.

"Sente-se melhor?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim." Eu ri quando me levantei lentamente. "Exatamente como nos velhos tempos".

"Sim." Edward riu enquanto me levou para a cozinha. "Só que desta vez são os bebês fazendo você vomitar".

"Eu não posso acreditar que teremos gêmeos." Eu ri quando retirei alguns biscoitos da despensa.

"Eu sei. De alguma maneira eu acho que Garrett e Kate estão rindo de nós agora." Edward riu quando subimos no meu carro.

"Eu tenho certeza que eles estão. Aposto que ele sabia que teríamos gêmeos quando eu tive aquele sonho sobre ele." Eu ri quando saímos da garagem e nos dirigimos ao hospital.

"Sem dúvida." Edward riu. "Ele estava em uma espécie de torcida como isso".

"Ele estava." Eu ri. "Eu sinto falta deles".

"Eu também. Penso sobre o que eles estariam fazendo se ainda estivessem vivos." Edward disse quando entramos na minha vaga de estacionamento.

"Eu também penso. Tenho certeza de que o que quer que fosse, teria mudado o mundo." Eu disse quando saímos do carro.

Nós não dissemos nada enquanto caminhávamos para o hospital de mãos dadas. Edward gemeu e eu olhei para ver a enfermeira loira esperando por ele na entrada do P.S. Soltei a mão de Edward e fiz meu caminho até ela.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Eu perguntei.

"Jenny." Ela sorriu.

"Bem, Jenny, deixa eu te dar um conselho. Fique longe do meu marido." Eu respondi.

"Marido?" Ela perguntou. Eu apenas revirei os olhos para ela e puxei a mão esquerda de Edward para cima mostrando a ela seu anel de casamento que tinha estado em seu dedo por dez anos. "Oh, isso é por que você disse que não poderíamos estar juntos? Por causa dela?"

"Sim e porque eu sou loucamente apaixonado pela minha esposa com quem eu estou casado por mais de dez anos." Edward exclamou. "Eu não quero ter esta discussão de novo".

"Certo." Ela sussurrou. Ela se virou e entrou no P.S. Eu me virei e olhei para Edward e rolei os olhos para ela.

"Vou vê-lo depois do trabalho." Sussurrei antes de eu beijá-lo. "Você vai trabalhar amanhã à noite?"

"Não, estou de plantão, mas consegui que Cooper alternasse turnos comigo para que eu possa ir para o reencontro com você." Ele sorriu.

"Que turno você terá que trabalhar?"

"No dia seguinte ao turno de sábado. É o aniversário da filha dele." Ele explicou.

"Oh, entendo. Bem, eu estou feliz que serei capaz de mostrar o meu médico sexy amanhã. Eu ri. "É melhor eu começar a trabalhar".

"Ok, eu te amo." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar.

"Eu também te amo".

Caminhei até o elevador e entrei. Fiz meu caminho para o terceiro andar. Entrei até o fundo. Carlisle saiu do seu escritório com uma xícara de café. O cheiro me bateu e deixei minha bolsa e corri para o banheiro. Vomitei alguns biscoitos que eu tinha conseguido comer no caminho para cá. Eu me limpei e lavei a boca com água. Saí do banheiro e encontrei um Carlisle livre de café esperando por mim.

"Sente-se melhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Não realmente." Eu ri. Ele entregou-me a minha bolsa e seguiu-me até meu escritório.

"Você e Edward conversaram?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse enquanto coloquei as minhas coisas fora.

"E?"

"E nós estamos bem. Foi um mal-entendido com o qual eu lidei esta manhã." Eu disse enquanto colocava meu jaleco. "Sinto muito por ter sido rude com você ontem. A insônia está me deixando louca".

"Eu sei que está. Talvez você devesse ligar para Jake e ver se você pode tomar algo para ajudar a dormir." Carlisle disse.

"Eu não quero tomar nada que possa prejudicar os bebês." Eu disse balançando a cabeça.

"Bella, se você não dormir um pouco você vai ficar doente. Apenas me escute." Ele suspirou.

"Tudo bem." Eu ri. "Vou ligar para ele".

"Bom." Carlisle riu. "Agora, comece a trabalhar".

"Sim, senhor." Eu ri.

Eu liguei e deixei uma mensagem para Jake me ligar de volta. Eu fui e comecei um par de sessões de quimioterapia e fiz um acompanhamento com uma das nossas histórias de sucesso. Jake me ligou de volta exatamente antes do almoço. Ele disse que preferiria se eu não tomasse nenhuma medicação para ajudar com a insônia, mas disse que se ficasse muito ruim que eu poderia tentar algum Tylenol PM. Ele sugeriu que eu tentasse beber um chá quente antes de ir para a cama. Eu disse a ele que tentaria hoje à noite. Prometi ligar para ele se eu precisasse de alguma coisa. Pulei o almoço e tirei uma soneca no meu sofá. Acordei uma hora mais tarde, mais cansada do que eu estava quando me deitei. Trabalhei em mais alguns paciente. Entrei na sala da quimioterapia de Kelsey e encontrei-a e Alex conversando. Ambos coraram quando olharam para mim.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tudo resolvido com a enfermeira assanhada... tô ansiosa pra ver o desenvolvimento dessa relação entre a Kelsey e o Alex, eles são tão fofos..._

_Deixem reviews e até domingo! Amanhã não tem post pq estou indo viajar..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AVISO: **para quem não sabe, o FF está com "problemas" desde o dia 19/03, aparentemente, isso acontece uma vez por ano para que eles resolvam possíveis problemas que pode ocorrer. Para nós, o que aconteceu é que ninguém conseguia postar fic nenhuma pq a página ficava dando erros! O problema ainda não foi resolvido, mas conseguimos encontrar uma forma de "enganá-lo" para postar. Eu realmente não sei se todas as pessoas que têm a fic em alerta receberão o aviso da postagem, espero que sim! Estou fazendo um "teste" postando as fics de hoje, mas se eu perceber que ninguém está deixando reviews, possivelmente pq o FF não está enviando os alertas de postagem, então eu vou esperar até que a situação volte ao normal oficialmente para postar as fics de acordo com o cronograma, ok?

Espero que vc´s entendem, já que realmente dessa vez não foi culpa minha! E preparem-se pq quando o FF voltar ao normal, teremos estréias de novas fics, já que estou aproveitando esse tempo e adiantando todas...

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_**Bella POV**_

"Como vocês estão se sentindo hoje?" Eu perguntei.

"Cansados." Eles riram.

"Assim como eu." Eu ri.

"Por que você está tão cansada?" Perguntou Alex.

"Eu não tenho dormido muito ultimamente. Insônia fodida de merda." Eu suspirei quando comecei a IV de Kelsey.

"Alguma coisa em sua mente a mantém acordada?" Perguntou Kelsey.

"Sim, eu tenho pensado sobre o meu amigo Garrett ultimamente." Eu disse tristemente enquanto comecei a IV de Alex.

"O cara com quem você fez a sua quimioterapia?" Alex perguntou.

"Sim, ele e sua noiva, Kate, foram mortos por um motorista bêbado algumas semanas depois que ele entrou em remissão. Eu simplesmente sinto muito a falta deles. Ele era a minha força quando eu cheguei aqui. Ele foi aquele que me incentivou a deixar meu marido me amar." Eu sussurrei enquanto deixei cair uma lágrima.

"Como é que você os deixou ajudá-la?" Perguntou Kelsey. Eu olhei para ela.

"Não foi fácil. Eu me senti muito culpada por fazer meus pais se mudarem para cá. Eu senti como se fosse um fardo para os meus amigos, mas acordei um dia e fui tomar um banho e puxei para fora grandes chumaços do meu cabelo. Fiquei arrasada porque eu sabia que não seria mais capaz de esconder isso das crianças na escola. Eu não queria essas atenções. Fomos para a escola e eu estava sentada no banco de trás apenas soluçando como um bebê. Edward e os outros me perguntaram o que estava errado. Eu realmente queria dizer a eles, mas como você diz a eles que está morrendo? Então eu gritei com ele e corri para a escola e enviei uma mensagem de texto para Garrett dizendo que meu cabelo estava caindo e que eu precisava de ajuda. Ele estava lá em segundos. Ele me puxou do chão e me levou para uma sala vazia. Ele segurou-me enquanto eu chorei por duas horas. Finalmente consegui parar de chorar. Ele me disse que se eu deixasse Edward me ajudar, que ele ajudaria. Ele disse que Edward me amava. Eu sabia que tinha de aproveitar a oportunidade, sabe. Então Garrett e eu fomos até a enfermaria e Kate raspou minha cabeça careca como um bebê. Entramos no refeitório na hora do almoço. Todos se voltaram para olhar para mim. Nós fizemos nosso caminho até a mesa e sentamos. Meu cunhado, Emmett, me perguntou por que eu raspei minha cabeça. Eu disse a ele que raspei porque meu cabelo estava caindo. Minha cunhada, Alice, me perguntou por que meu cabelo estava caindo. Abri a boca para falar, mas foi tão difícil dizer aquelas palavras. A esposa de Emmett, Rose, me disse que eu poderia dizer a eles qualquer coisa. Olhei em seus olhos e soube que podia confiar neles. Então eu disse a eles que estava morrendo. Tranquei meus olhos com os de Edward e disse tudo a eles. Eu corri para fora do refeitório. Ele me parou e me puxou para os seus braços. Eu disse a ele que estava apaixonada por ele. Ele me beijou e disse que estava apaixonado por mim. Ele nunca desistiu de mim. Ele permaneceu comigo enquanto eu passei por tudo isso. Ele nunca deixou de me amar." Eu disse enquanto deixava minhas lágrimas caírem. "Desculpe, hormônios".

"Hormônios?" Perguntou Alex.

"Sim, eu espero gêmeos para maio." Eu sussurrei.

"Isso é ótimo, Bella." Kelsey disse.

"Obrigada." Eu ri quando enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Então, vocês têm contado para alguém na escola sobre estar doente?"

"Ainda não." Kelsey sussurrou. "Como todos trataram você quando você contou a eles?"

"Bem, no dia seguinte ao que raspei minha cabeça, todo mundo ficou me olhando como se eu fosse uma maluca. Logo após o início do primeiro período, fui chamada à diretoria. Encontrei Garrett esperando lá também. Entramos no escritório de Eleazar e encontramos nossos pais sentados lá. Eleazar explicou que tinha recebido vários telefonemas de pais de alunos que chegaram em casa reclamando sobre eu enlouquecendo na escola. Vários deles fizeram comentários sobre Garrett e eu termos um relacionamento impróprio na escola. Então Eleazar disse que ele achava que nós deveríamos dizer a todos a verdade. Nós relutantemente concordamos. Então logo depois do almoço fomos para o ginásio para a grande assembléia e nós dissemos a toda a escola e a maioria dos seus pais. Foi muito difícil, mas acho que a coisa certa a fazer. Naquela noite, eu desmaiei por causa da anemia. Passei todo o dia seguinte no hospital dormindo. Eu tive que ficar em casa nos próximos dois dias. Assim, quando voltei à escola na segunda-feira, vamos apenas dizer que me senti como se eu estivesse sob os holofotes. Todos olhavam para mim. Era tão chato que eu comecei a fazer piadas com Alice sobre isso na minha aula de Inglês. Bem, nós meio que rimos muito alto. Enfim, isso acabou por ser o quebra-gelo para alguns alunos me fazerem algumas perguntas. Depois disso eles pararam de olhar tanto. Todos nós nos tornamos muito mais próximos por causa disso." Eu expliquei.

"Você é tão corajosa." Kelsey disse enquanto retirei sua IV.

"Vocês também são, querida. Eu sei que é assustador sentir como se você não tem um futuro. Eu não posso prometer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas eu prometo nunca desistir de vocês." Eu disse enquanto retirei a IV de Alex. "Eu sei que é difícil, mas vocês dois podem ajudar um ao outro a passar por isso. Vejo vocês dois na segunda-feira".

Eu me virei e voltei para o meu escritório. Terminei alguns documentos, depois juntei minhas coisas e fui até o P.S. para encontrar Edward. Ele estava me esperando na porta conversando com Lauren, que estava esfregando sua barriga. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Parabéns, Bella." Ela riu quando tentou me abraçar.

"Obrigada, Lauren. Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei.

"Gorda." Ela resmungou. "É melhor Andrew vir logo".

"Andrew? Ele finalmente tem um nome?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Tyler me disse que você disse para ele simplesmente me deixar escolher um nome. Então eu escolhi. Tyler Andrew Crowley." Ela sorriu.

"Era hora de ele me ouvir." Eu ri. "Acho que vamos ver vocês dois na reunião, a menos que Andrew decida fazer uma aparição".

"Eu acho que não me importaria de perder isso se significasse que ele sairia." Ela riu. "É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho".

"Tchau, Lauren. Ligue-me se você entrar em trabalho de parto".

"Eu ligarei, Bella".

Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho até o carro. Subimos no carro e dirigimos para casa. Pedimos comida chinesa para o jantar. Comemos enquanto fazíamos uma lista de coisas que precisaríamos para os bebês. Nós precisaríamos de dois berços, dois berços para o nosso quarto, uma cadeira de balanço para o berçário, uma cômoda, cama, roupas. Eu apenas suspirei quando pensei sobre todas as compras envolvidas neste processo. Alice ficaria eufórica. Depois do jantar fiz um pouco de chá quente e li enquanto Edward esfregou meus pés. Eu devo ter adormecido porque a próxima coisa que percebi foi Edward me levando escadaria acima para o nosso quarto. Tirei minhas roupas e vesti o pijama e caí na cama. Edward subiu ao meu lado e puxou-me em seus braços. Eu caí em um sono profundo nos braços do meu marido.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu fico morrendo de pena da Kelsey e do Alex, lembrando de tudo o que a Bella passou enquanto fazia suas sessões de quimioterapia... e parece que finalmente Bella conseguiu dormir apenas com o chá quente..._

_Lembrando a vc´s que vou continuar com o esquema das 10 reviews para postar o próximo cap.!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AVISO: **bem como eu tinha avisado, o FF esteve com problemas para postar fics desde o dia 19/03, na semana passada eu descobri uma forma de "enganar" o problema e postar, mas nem todos recebiam os alertas de postagem, por isso decidi só postar quando o problema fosse oficialmente resolvido.

Portanto, a partir de agora os caps. voltarão com suas postagens diárias (dependendo das reviews de vc's, claro!). E todas as outras fics seguirão o cronograma tb.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella." Alice murmurou. "Acorde, dorminhoca".

"Não quero." Eu murmurei puxando meu travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça.

"Vamos, Bella. É quase 10hs. Este é o primeiro dia que eu tive em um mês sem Elliott. Levante a sua bunda e vá tomar um banho para que possamos ir às compras." Rose riu. Puxei o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça e o atirei nela.

"Não use essa porra de linguagem ao redor dos meus bebês." Eu ri.

"Seus bebês nascerão xingando como marinheiros." Ela riu quando jogou o travesseiro em mim. "Agora, levante-se".

"Tudo bem." Eu ri quando me levantei da cama. "Onde está Edward?"

"Ele está lá embaixo mantendo Annabeth entretida. Ela está colocando maquiagem nele." Ângela riu.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela riu. Peguei minha câmera da minha cômoda.

"Eu tenho que tirar uma foto disso. Eu posso precisar disso para chantageá-lo um dia." Eu ri. Nós sorrateiramente descemos as escadas o mais silenciosamente que podíamos. Eu espreitei em torno do canto e tive a visão perfeita de Edward sendo maquiado por Annabeth. Eu simplesmente ri quando pulei para fora e tirei uma foto sua. "SORRIA".

"BELLA." Edward riu quando levantou-se e perseguiu-me até as escadas. Escondi a câmera cerca de três segundos antes que ele entrou em nosso quarto. "Onde está a câmera, Bella?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Edwina." Eu ri.

"Você acha que isso é engraçado." Ele riu.

"Sim." Eu ri.

"Bella, amor, me dê a câmera." Ele sorriu. "Ou vou dizer a Alice para levá-la para olhar roupas de grávida".

"Você teria coragem." Eu sorri. Ele apenas sorriu para mim antes de se virar e descer as escadas.

"ALICE!" Ele gritou enquanto corria pelas escadas. Corri atrás dele e saltei sobre as suas costas e bati minha mão sobre a sua boca.

"Não se atreva, Edward." Eu ri.

"Ou o quê?" Ele perguntou por trás da minha mão. Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Ou eu direi a Rose quem realmente encontrou aquelas fotos dela nua na cômoda de Emmett".

"Você não ousaria." Ele riu por trás da minha mão.

"Oh, não. Rose-" Eu comecei, mas Edward me puxou ao redor e colocou a mão na minha boca. "Você desiste?"

"Sim, eu desisto." Ele murmurou. Tirei minha mão da sua boca e ele tirou a sua da minha boca. "Alice, Bella quer ir às compras de roupas de grávida." Ele disse muito rapidamente.

"Rose, Edward foi aquele quem encontrou aquelas fotos especiais suas depois que nos mudamos para Dartmouth." Eu sorri.

"EDWARD." Rose ofegou alto. Edward olhou para mim e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Rose, foi um acidente. Além disso, foi idéia da Bella colocá-las no álbum e dá-las a você no Natal." Edward sorriu.

"Bella?" Rose riu.

"Bem, foi idéia de Edward dá-las a você na frente dos seus pais." Eu sorri.

"Edward?" Rose riu. Edward só virou a cabeça e riu silenciosamente. Eu podia ver seu ombro chacoalhando.

"Desculpe, Rose, mas era uma oportunidade boa demais para deixar passar." Riu Edward.

"Tudo bem. Pergunte a Bella quem foi a pessoa que inscreveu você para aquele calendário do penúltimo ano." Rose sorriu.

"Rose." Eu silvei.

"Bella? Foi você?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Eu disse para você parar de dizer ao Daniel Lewis da nossa aula de microbiologia que eu tinha uma coisa por ele".

"Ele não era tão ruim assim." Edward riu.

"Edward, ele tinha quinze anos." Eu ri.

"Edward." Alice riu, "Você deu uma de alcoviteiro com a sua esposa?"

"Não, eu só disse a ele que ela tinha uma queda por ele, assim ele pararia de olhar para ela." Edward riu.

"Oh, Edward. Ele não estava olhando para mim. Ele estava olhando para você." Eu ri.

"DE JEITO NENHUM." Ele riu.

Virei-me e fui para cima. Ouvi todo mundo rindo de Edward. Vesti um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta. Puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e desci as escadas. As garotas e eu deixamos os rapazes na minha casa. Deixamos Annabeth na casa de Robert e Ann para passar a noite. Passamos as próximas horas fazendo compras.

Nós principalmente procuramos para Alice e eu algumas roupas de grávida. Alice estava realmente começando a aparecer. Eu sabia que, com gêmeos, eu começaria a aparecer em algumas semanas. Encontrei um par de blusinhas e vestidos fofinhos que eu poderia usar para o trabalho. Olhamos para as roupas de bebê um pouco, mas não podíamos comprar nada até que soubéssemos o que estávamos tendo. Eu não tinha certeza se queria saber. Eu meio que gostava da idéia de ser surpreendida. Alice estava prevista para fazer um ultra-som em algumas semanas. Ela estava morrendo de vontade de saber se teria uma menina, ou um menino. Depois de algumas horas, voltamos para casa. Veríamos todos na reunião em uma hora. Edward estava no banho quando cheguei em casa, então eu rapidamente retirei minha roupa e me esgueirei para o banheiro. Eu podia ver seu corpo nu com pingos de água. Cheguei por trás dele e apertei sua bunda. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o chuveiro. Ele me empurrou contra a parede do chuveiro.

"Sinto muito, senhora, mas apenas a minha mulher tem permissão de agarrar a minha bunda assim." Edward disse enquanto beijava ao longo da linha da minha mandíbula. Ele me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas você tem uma porra de bunda gostosa." Eu gaguejei enquanto lentamente lambia seu pescoço.

"Porra, Bella, você é tão gostosa." Edward disse quando empurrou para dentro de mim forte.

Eu não pude deixar de gemer enquanto ele puxou para fora e empurrou de volta para mim novamente e novamente. Eu o puxei para mais perto de mim. Eu podia sentir tantas emoções correndo pelo meu corpo. Eu o amo tanto.

"Edward, por favor, nunca me deixe. Eu não posso viver sem você." Eu gemi. Eu podia sentir a tensão construindo dentro de mim.

"Você é minha, Bella. Eu nunca vou deixar você." Edward grunhiu enquanto empurrava mais e mais forte.

"EDWARD!" Eu gritei quando meu corpo tremeu de prazer quando eu atingi o clímax. Depois de mais algumas estocadas, Edward se derramou dentro de mim.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esse povo é doido demais, imagino o quanto eles não aprontaram juntos na faculdade... __Logo vem o cap. da reunião com o pessoal da escola..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_P.S.: Com o "problema" do FF, consegui terminar de traduzir essa fic inteira, e só digo uma coisa, é linda!_

_Postei uma ONE-SHOT hoje, chama-se "Um Buquê de Frésias"... leiam e deixem reviews!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Bella POV**_

Terminamos o banho e nos secamos. Entramos em nosso quarto. Fui até o meu armário e tirei meu vestido azul sem alças que eu tinha comprado para hoje à noite. Coloquei-o na cama e puxei um fio dental azul e um sutiã azul sem alças combinando. Fui até o banheiro e sequei meu cabelo. Adicionei um pouco de maquiagem, mas não muita. Voltei para fora coloquei o meu vestido e salto alto. Edward voltou para o nosso quarto e eu olhei cobiçosamente para ele. Ele estava usando calças prestas justas e uma camisa preta com os três botões superiores deixados abertos.

"Edward, você está tentando me matar?" Eu ri quando passei meus braços em torno dele.

"Não." Ele sorriu enquanto beijava o seu caminho do meu pescoço até a minha orelha. "Você, meu amor, está fodidamente gostosa".

"Edward..." Eu gemi.

"Bella, eu realmente quero foder você agora." Ele sussurrou roucamente.

Inclinei-me e desfiz suas calças e as empurrei para baixo. Ele puxou meu fio dental até meus joelhos e dobrou-me sobre o lado da cama e bateu com seu pau duro em mim.

"Oh, porra." Eu gemi.

Ele me agarrou pelos quadris e bateu em mim novamente. Mais e mais, ele me fodeu forte. Eu amava quando ele ficava assim. Eu podia sentir a tensão começar a construir, então eu abaixei minha mão e comecei a brincar com meu clitóris. Meus dedos roçavam seu pênis enquanto ele batia em mim.

"Porra, isso é gostoso." Ele rosnou quando aumentou suas estocadas.

"Porra, sim." Eu gritei quando gozei forte.

"Porra." Ele rosnou quando gozou dentro de mim.

Ele deitou a cabeça no meu ombro por um minuto para que pudéssemos nos acalmar. Ele saiu de mim. Puxei meu fio dental enquanto ele puxava sua calça. Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei antes de descermos as escadas.

Subimos no carro e fomos para o ginásio da escola. Encontramos um espaço de estacionamento junto ao carro de Emmett. Saímos e fomos para dentro.

"Bella?" Jessica perguntou quando parou atrás da mesa para nós fazermos o check-in

"Jessica?" Eu ri. Eu a abracei. "Como vai você?"

"Eu estou bem. Como está você? Ouvi dizer que você e Edward voltaram para Forks." Ela disse.

"Sim, nós voltamos há um par de anos. Edward trabalha no P.S. e eu trabalho com Carlisle na oncologia. E quanto a você e Mike?" Perguntei.

"Mike e eu moramos em Portland. Ele é da polícia. Eu sou professora. Nós temos um menino de quatro anos chamado Mike Jr. e uma menininha de um ano chamada Betty." Ela disse emocionada. "E vocês? Alguma criança?"

"Nós acabamos de descobrir que estamos esperando gêmeos para maio." Eu ri.

"Que emocionante." Ela riu. "É melhor eu deixar vocês irem. Vejo vocês mais tarde".

"Ok, Jess." Eu ri. Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para o ginásio. Encontramos os outros sentados ao redor de uma mesa ao lado da pista de dança. Fizemos nosso caminho até eles. "Hey, pessoal".

"Bem, olha quem resolveu aparecer quinze minutos atrasados." Emmett gargalhou.

"O trânsito estava uma cadela esta noite." Edward riu.

"Sim, trânsito." Rose sorriu. Eu estava me preparando para responder a ela quando ouvi um grito.

"AAAAAAHHHHH." Lauren gritou. Eu a vi apertando seu estômago do outro lado do ginásio. Tyler olhou para cima e pegou meus olhos. Levantei-me e corri para ela.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei.

"Sua bolsa acabou de estourar e ela gritou." Disse Tyler.

"ISSO DÓI PRA CARALHO!" Ela gritou novamente.

"Tyler, comece a marcar o tempo das contrações. Lauren, vou verificar o quanto você está dilatada, ok?" Perguntei enquanto retirei algumas luvas da minha bolsa. Edward se aproximou e apoiou a cabeça de Lauren e os ombros.

"Ok." Ela ofegou enquanto tentava respirar através da contração. Levantei a saia dela e empurrei meus dedos dentro dela. Eu podia sentir a cabeça do bebê coroando.

"Ele está chegando agora. Na próxima contração, eu quero que você empurre. Emmett, eu preciso de uma toalha, ou algo assim, para embrulhar o bebê. Jasper, eu preciso do seu cadarço. Ben, encontre-me um canivete. Alice, ligue para o 911." Eu pedi.

"Aaaaaah." Lauren gritou enquanto começou a empurrar. Emmett veio com uma toalha do vestiário.

"Vamos, Lauren. Mais um bom empurrão e Andrew estará aqui, querida." Eu disse.

"Eu não posso fazer isso. Dói muito." Ela chorou.

"Lauren, olhe para mim." Eu pedi. Ela olhou para mim. "É hora de conhecer seu filho. Você pode fazer isso, ok. Aperte a mão de Tyler. Venha e empurre".

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Ela gritou enquanto empurrava novamente. Eu peguei a cabeça e os ombros para fora. O resto do pequeno corpinho dele deslizou para fora. Passei o dedo em sua boca e a limpei. O bebê começou a chorar. "Ele está bem?"

"Ele é perfeito." Sussurrei enquanto deixei uma lágrima cair do meu olho.

Eu o enrolei na toalha e o deitei nos braços de Lauren. Amarrei o cordão umbilical e o cortei usando o canivete que Ben entregou-me. A ambulância apareceu em seguida. Eles carregaram Lauren e o bebê para a maca. Tyler e eu subimos com ela e fomos para o hospital. Eles a levaram para o P.S. Peguei o bebê e o verifiquei para ter certeza que tudo estava bem enquanto eles verificavam Lauren. Enrolei o bebê em um cobertor limpo e o entreguei a Tyler.

"Ele é perfeito, Lauren. Você foi muito bem." Sussurrei segurando sua mão.

"Obrigada, Bella, por me ajudar." Ela sussurrou quando Jacob entrou correndo.

"Olha só quem decidiu sair e brincar." Jacob riu enquanto olhava para o bebê. "Não temos um nome ainda?"

"Tyler Andrew, mas vamos chamá-lo de Andrew." Tyler sussurrou quando deixou cair uma lágrima. Ele olhou para mim. "Obrigado, Bella".

"De nada." Sussurrei.

"Lauren, vamos levar você e Andrew até o andar da maternidade agora." Jacob disse. "Bella, venha conosco".

"Ok." Eu disse.

Nós empurramos a cama de Lauren para o elevador e fomos até o quinto andar. Nós a empurramos para o quarto 512. Jacob e os atendentes a mudaram para a cama ao lado, enquanto uma enfermeira veio e levou o bebê para ser pesado e limpo. Jacob me puxou para o berçário para que pudéssemos ver o quanto ele pesava. Ele nasceu com 3,6kg. Eles o limparam e o levaram de volta para Lauren e Tyler. Jacob puxou-me para a sala de espera e para um banco ao lado dele.

"Você fez um bom trabalho fazendo o parto do bebê dela." Jacob disse.

"Eu não tive muita escolha. Ele estava vindo." Eu ri.

"Eu sei, mas eu estava no telefone com Alice. Ouvi como você conseguiu que ela empurrasse novamente. Lauren realmente tem lutado com a gravidez. Ela esteve muito doente pela maioria do primeiro trimestre, ela lutou para ganhar peso. Os pais dela não deram tanto apoio como deveriam ter dado. Mas, em quase todas as consultas, ela falaria sobre você e Edward. Ela disse que vocês dois sempre paravam e perguntavam como ela estava se sentindo. Isso fez a diferença para ela. Ela confia em você e Edward e nos outros".

"Uau." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não sabia que ela estava lutando tanto".

"Não é algo sobre o qual ela fala, mas ela e Tyler passaram por muita coisa. Este bebê foi uma grande coisa para eles. Eu só queria te agradecer por ter cuidado da minha paciente." Disse Jacob. "Agora, como você dormiu na noite passada?"

"Muito melhor. Dormi por um período de dez boas horas." Eu disse. "Acho que o chá pode ter ajudado".

"Bom." Ele riu. "Agora, vá para casa".

"Ok, diga a Lauren que passarei por aqui amanhã." Eu ri.

"Eu direi." Ele riu.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ângela, Ben, Mike e Jessica sentados na sala de espera do pronto-socorro. Todos eles se levantaram logo que me viram chegando.

"Como está Lauren?" Perguntou Jessica.

"Ela está bem. Eles a moveram até o quinto andar, no quarto 512. O bebê é perfeito." Eu disse suavemente.

"Graças a Deus. Eu sei que ela estava com medo de algo acontecer a este bebê." Jessica sussurrou.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela teve cinco abortos nos últimos dez anos. Este bebê era a sua última chance." Disse Jessica.

"Pobre Lauren." Alice sussurrou enquanto esfregava sua barriga.

"A mãe dela disse a ela, quando ela ficou grávida deste bebê, que ela deveria simplesmente desistir de ter um bebê. Eles disseram que ela não merecia um." Jessica sussurrou. "Eles foram tão cruéis para ela enquanto ela crescia. Tyler a salvou de um grande número de abusos".

"Estou feliz que ele o fez. Ela realmente é uma ótima pessoa." Eu disse suavemente. "Estou prestes a desmaiar. Edward, vamos para casa".

"Ok, meu amor." Ele sussurrou.

Dissemos adeus a todos e fizemos nosso caminho até o meu carro. Dirigimos para casa e entramos. Fui tomar um banho enquanto Edward trancava a casa. Vesti meu pijama enquanto Edward entrou na casa. Ele tirou suas roupas, ficando apenas em sua boxer, e subiu na cama comigo. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e eu adormeci rapidamente.

Fui ver Lauren e Tyler no dia seguinte. Ela estava se recuperando muito bem. Ela estava amamentando Andrew. Ela me contou um pouco sobre os abortos. Ela disse que após o último, eles haviam desistido de ter um bebê. Então eles partiram em uma viagem para as Ilhas Fiji. Eles vieram para casa e descobriram que ela estava grávida poucas semanas mais tarde. Ela disse que estava apavorada que Andrew não resistisse, mas eu disse a ela que certamente ele sobreviveria. Ele é um lutador exatamente como ela era. Prometi passar e visitá-la quando ela chegasse em casa.

As próximas duas semanas passaram muito rápido. Eu era duramente atingida pelos enjôos matinais. Eu juro que senti como se estivesse em tratamento de quimioterapia novamente. Eu estava no banheiro mais do que eu estava em qualquer outro cômodo da casa ou do hospital. Jake disse-me para experimentar estes adesivos de enjôo, mas não deu muito certo. Eu apenas tentei forçar através disso o melhor que pude.

Kelsey e Alex tinham começado a namorar. Fiquei muito chocada quando entrei na sala de quimioterapia e os encontrei se amassando na cama de Kelsey. Ambos coraram, mas eu só ri. Foi bom vê-los juntos. Ambos mereciam ser felizes. Eles estavam ficando melhor, mas eles ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente.

Comecei a dormir melhor. Fui de não dormir o suficiente para querer dormir o tempo todo. Eu estava emocional e chorava o tempo todo. Estúpidos hormônios que estavam deixando tanto eu como Edward loucos. Ele viria do trabalho e eu estaria sentada no sofá chorando sem motivo. Ele simplesmente envolveria seus braços ao redor de mim e me seguraria até que eu me acalmasse.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que lindo Bella fazendo o parto da Lauren... e que pais de merda que ela têm! Ainda bem mesmo que Tyler a "salvou" deles... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Desculpem o "atraso", é que hoje foi feriado aqui na minha cidade e só cheguei em casa agora...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**Bella POV**_

11 semanas

Aqui estou sentada na sala de espera do escritório de Jake. Estou esperando Edward vir para a minha consulta com Jake. Ouvi o sinal do elevador e me virei para ver um Edward exausto saindo. Ele veio até mim e me beijou antes de se sentar.

"Você está bem, Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Apenas exausto. Estávamos correndo no P.S. hoje." Ele suspirou. "Como foi seu dia?"

"Foi muito bom. Eu tive um paciente entrando em remissão hoje." Eu disse suavemente.

"Kelsey ou Alex?" Edward perguntou.

"Nenhum deles, foi Brent Grey." Eu disse.

"Que bom para Brent." Disse Edward.

"Bella." Leah chamou. Edward e eu levantamos e a seguimos para os fundos. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Cansada e enjoada na maior parte do tempo." Eu ri.

"Eu entendo." Ela riu, acariciando sua barriga.

"Você está grávida?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela disse com orgulho. "Seis semanas".

"Isso é incrível, Leah," Eu gritei enquanto a abracei.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela riu.

Ela pesou-me, eu tinha perdido 1,3 quilos, e tomou minha pressão arterial. Ela levou eu e Edward em uma sala de exames. Subi na mesa enquanto Edward se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. Ele fechou os olhos e estava quase dormindo quando Jake bateu na porta. Ele saltou e apenas riu.

"Entre, Jake." Eu ri. Jake abriu a porta e entrou no meu quarto.

"Como você está se sentindo Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou muito cansada. Parece que fui de não ser capaz de dormir a dormir o tempo todo. Ainda estou sentindo náuseas o tempo todo." Expliquei.

"Você deve recuperar a sua energia em poucas semanas. Até então você estará no segundo trimestre. As náuseas devem ter terminado até lá também." Jake disse.

"Bom, eu acho que tenho vomitado o suficiente na minha vida." Eu ri.

"Eu sei que você tem. Agora, deite-se e deixe-me tomar algumas medidas e, em seguida, vamos olhar para os seus bebês." Disse Jake. Deitei para trás e levantei minha camisola até minha barriga. "Alguém está começando sua barriga de grávida".

"Apenas começando." Eu ri.

"Tudo parece normal. Vamos dar uma olhada em seus bebês." Disse Jake. Ele esguichou o gel na minha barriga e ligou a máquina de ultra-som. Ele moveu o bastão ao redor do meu estômago e virou a tela em nossa direção. "Olhem, vocês podem ver os corações deles batendo".

"Eles são lindos." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Eu podia ver os seus coraçõezinhos simplesmente vibrando na tela.

"Eles são." Edward sussurrou. Olhei para ele e vi que ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Estou medindo você com cerca de onze semanas." Disse Jake. "Os bebês estão ótimos. Vamos ver se podemos ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos".

"Ok." Eu sussurrei. Ele puxou o Doppler e começou a pressionar para baixo no meu estômago. Ele o moveu ao redor por alguns minutos antes que ele parou. De repente, o quarto foi preenchido com os sons de dois pequenos batimentos cardíacos. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. "Oh meu Deus".

"Eu sei, amor. Eles são perfeitos." Edward sussurrou enquanto deixava cair as lágrimas. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Sussurrei.

"Verei vocês em três semanas. Poderemos ser capazes de dizer o sexo então, portanto, pensem se vocês querem saber ou não." Jake disse enquanto limpava meu estômago.

"Ok. Obrigada, Jake." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada, Bella. Cuide-se." Jacob riu.

"Eu vou".

Edward e eu saímos e marcarmos a minha consulta para daqui a três semanas. Edward voltou até o P.S. para terminar seu turno, enquanto eu fui para casa. Estacionei na garagem e entrei para fazer o jantar. Eu estava acabando de olhar na geladeira quando ouvi alguém gritando para mim de fora. Fui até a porta da frente e a abri. Ben, Ângela, Jasper e Alice estavam atravessando a rua. Ben tinha uma Annabeth gritando em seus braços.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei quando eles entraram na casa.

"Annabeth caiu da varanda dos fundos. Eu acho que ela quebrou o braço." Ângela gritou.

"Ok, acalme-se." Eu disse enquanto puxava a menina em meus braços. Eu a deitei no sofá. "Querida, eu vou olhar o seu braço. Vou tentar não machucar você".

"T-tá... bom." Annabeth soluçou. Eu gentilmente examinei o braço dela. Ela tinha uma fratura no seu rádio*****.

_*__Rádio__: __é o osso do antebraço, que se estende anatomicamente na parte lateral do antebraço, indo do cotovelo até ao lado do punho onde se encontra o polegar. Proximalmente articula-se com o úmero, distalmente com o carpo e medialmente com a ulna. Assim possuindo um corpo e duas extremidades (proximal e distal)._

"Ela tem uma fratura. Alice, ligue para Edward e diga a ele que a estamos levando. Precisamos radiografar o braço dela." Eu disse enquanto pegava a menina em meus braços.

"Ok." Alice disse enquanto puxou seu telefone celular.

"Ang, Ben, vamos no meu carro. Ben, as chaves estão em cima do balcão." Eu disse enquanto me dirigia para a garagem.

Entramos no carro. Ângela e eu nos sentamos no banco de trás com Annabeth, que ainda estava chorando histericamente. Paramos em frente ao Pronto Socorro. Edward estava esperando por nós lá fora. Ele veio até mim e tentou puxar Annabeth dos meus braços.

"EU QUERO A TIA BELLA!" Ela gritou.

"Tudo bem, querida, eu vou levá-la para dentro, mas você tem que deixar o tio Edward olhar o seu braço." Sussurrei enquanto eu saía do carro com ela em meus braços. Ângela e Ben nos seguiram para dentro.

"Tragam-na aqui." Edward disse enquanto nos levou para uma pequena sala. Eu a deitei na cama, mas mantive um braço envolto em torno dela. Edward examinou seu braço. "Ela tem uma fratura em seu rádio. Annabeth, eu vou levá-la para tirar algumas fotos especiais do seu braço, ok".

"A tia Bella pode vir?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, querida, ela precisa ficar aqui e cuidar da sua mamãe e papai." Edward sussurrou.

"Ok, tio Edward." Ela chorou baixinho.

"Você vai ficar bem, querida." Eu sussurrei beijando sua testa. Edward a levantou e a levou para tirar radiografias. Virei-me e puxei uma Ângela soluçando em meus braços. "Ela vai ficar bem".

"Ela caiu tão forte. Ela começou a gritar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Alice disse que tinha acabado de ver você chegar em casa, então nós a pegamos e corremos para a sua casa." Ângela chorou.

"Ela está bem. Ela é dura como sua mãe." Eu sussurrei. "Ela provavelmente vai ficar com gesso pelas próximas seis semanas, ou algo assim. Então ela terá que usar uma braçadeira para ajudar a recondicionar os músculos do seu braço".

"Obrigado, Bella." Ben sussurrou, puxando Ângela em seus braços.

"A qualquer hora, pessoal." Sussurrei quando Edward trouxe Annabeth de volta para a sala. Ela estava muito mais feliz agora que ela tinha um picolé. "Esse picolé parece delicioso, Annabeth".

"É bom." Ela disse suavemente.

"Ela tem uma fratura simples. Vou colocar um gesso nela." Edward disse. "Bella, você precisa ir para a sala de espera. Os gases não são bons para os bebês".

"Ok, vejo você logo, querida." Sussurrei para Annabeth.

"Ok." Ela disse. Voltei para a sala de espera e encontrei Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, que estava segurando Elliott, Robert, Ann, John e Elisabeth esperando por nós.

"Ela está bem?" Perguntou Ann.

"Ela está bem. Ela tem uma fratura simples no rádio esquerdo. Edward está colocando gesso nela." Eu disse quando sentei ao lado de Alice, que estava esfregando sua barriga. "Você está bem, Ali?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_A mulherada toda grávida nessa fic... será que saberemos o sexo dos bebês logo? _

_Deixem as **10** reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **estou estreando uma tradução nova hoje, chama-se "Breaking In and Breaking Out", leiam e deixem reviews!**  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**Bella POV**_

"Sim, eu estava com tanto medo." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei. Eu estava também." Sussurrei.

"Mas você estava tão calma?" Disse Jasper.

"Eu não queria assustá-la por surtar." Expliquei.

"Eu não sei como você e Edward fazem isso o tempo todo." Disse Elisabeth. "Vocês têm que lidar com tanta coisa como médicos".

"É verdade, mas vale a pena quando você pode ajudar alguém. Eu amo isso." Sussurrei.

"Eu sei que você tem feito uma grande diferença para Kelsey e Alex." Jasper disse.

"Eles já falaram para você?" Perguntei.

"Um pouco. Eu os deixo usar minha sala de aula na hora do almoço. Posso dizer que eles estão com medo, mas eles falam muito sobre você." Ele disse.

"Estou feliz que você os está ajudando." Eu disse enquanto Ângela, Ben e Edward saíram com uma Annabeth rindo. Edward a estava segurando e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Vovózinha, Vovôzinho, Vovó, Vovô." Gritou Annabeth. Edward a colocou para baixo e ela veio e se atirou nos braços de Robert. "Vê o meu novo gesso?"

"É lindo, minha querida." Robert riu enquanto olhava para o gesso rosa Pink. "Você está pronta para ir jantar?"

"McDonald's?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." John riu.

Ela gritou novamente. Ângela e Ben saíram com seus pais e Annabeth. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose e Elliot saíram atrás deles. Fui para casa e pedi uma pizza para o jantar. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Edward chegou do trabalho. Eu estava deitada no sofá lendo e esfregando a barriga um pouco saliente. Ele se aproximou e levantou meus pés e sentou-se. Ele começou a esfregar meus pés para mim.

"Isso é bom." Eu ri. Olhei para ele e vi que ele estava esgotado. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem. Só esgotado." Ele disse com um bocejo. "Eu estive pensando em iniciar a minha própria clínica pediátrica".

"Eu pensei que você amasse o P.S.?" Perguntei.

"Eu amo, mas ultimamente eu tenho pensado sobre o quão difícil vai ser com os bebês chegando. Eu quero ser capaz de estar aqui mais para eles e para você." Edward disse. "Eu sinto que perco muita coisa por causa do meu horário".

"Tem certeza que você vai ser feliz na clínica particular?" Perguntei.

"Sim, eu falei com o hospital sobre um espaço de escritório. Ofereceram-me um espaço no sexto andar. Eu poderia estar em funcionamento dentro de três semanas." Edward disse. "O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que, contanto que seja o que você quer, então eu estou feliz." Eu disse enquanto subia em seu colo. "Tudo o que sempre importa é que você está feliz, meu amor".

"Estou feliz com você, amor." Edward sussurrou quando me beijou suavemente.

Edward envolveu seus braços em volta das minhas costas e me puxou para os seus braços. Ele se levantou e me levou lá em cima para o nosso quarto. Tirei sua camisa, calça e boxer. Eu o empurrei na cama e caí de joelhos. Agarrei seu pênis na minha mão e o puxei em minha boca. Usei minha língua para massagear seu eixo.

"Porra, Bella." Ele gemeu quando enlaçou sua mão no meu cabelo. "Eu amo a sua boca do caralho".

Eu apenas gemi enquanto aumentei meu ritmo ao longo do seu pau. Ele me empurrou e puxou-me para os meus pés. Ele puxou minha camisa e calças. Ele inclinou-me sobre o lado da cama e entrou em mim forte. Ele começou a empurrar para dentro de mim cada vez mais forte.

"Porra, Edward. Não pare." Eu gemi.

"Nunca... vou... parar." Ele grunhiu entre as estocadas.

Ele agarrou meus quadris quando gozamos juntos. Ele deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Após alguns momentos, subimos na cama, nus e envolvendo nossos braços ao redor um do outro e adormecemos.

Acordei na manhã seguinte quando meu despertador tocou. Edward ainda estava dormindo por trabalhar sem parar durante os últimos dois dias. Saí da cama e fui tomar um banho. Eu me sequei e vesti minha saia lápis preta e camisa marfim e saltos pretos. Deixei um bilhete para Edward em meu travesseiro e fui trabalhar. Estacionei na minha vaga. Eu tinha acabado de entrar em meu escritório quando meu celular começou a tocar.

"Dra. Cullen." Eu disse atendendo ao telefone.

"Bella, Kelsey precisa de você." Eleazar disse.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

"O cabelo dela está caindo. Ela está surtando." Disse Eleazar.

"Eu já estarei aí." Eu disse antes de desligar. Saí do meu escritório e vi Carlisle chegando.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ele disse alegremente.

"Bom dia. Tenho que correr para a escola um pouco. Devo estar de volta antes do almoço." Expliquei.

"Ok, vou cobrir seus pacientes." Disse Carlisle.

"Obrigada, papai." Eu ri.

A qualquer hora, filha." Ele riu.

Fiz meu caminho até meu carro. Pulei dentro e dirigi até a escola. Estacionei e fiz meu caminho para o escritório. Encontrei Kelsey, Alex e seus pais sentados com Eleazar e Jasper. Fui até lá e puxei Kelsey em meus braços.

"Está tudo bem, querida." Eu sussurrei.

"Isso não é justo." Ela chorava. "O que eu fiz para merecer morrer?"

"Você não fez nada errado. Você tem que continuar lutando." Sussurrei.

"Meu cabelo está caindo." Ela sussurrou.

"Sinto muito. O que você quer fazer sobre isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu acho que eu quero raspá-lo, mas eu não quero todos olhando para mim." Ela sussurrou.

"Querida, eles vão olhar porque eles ficarão assustados e confusos. Eles vão querer te ajudar, mas eles não sabem como. Se você quiser raspar sua cabeça, nós podemos fazê-lo agora, mas eu quero que você tenha certeza." Sussurrei.

"Tenho certeza." Ela sussurrou.

"Kelsey, descobrimos que quando Bella estava passando por isso, enfrentar os alunos e seus pais ajudou. Você e Alex estão dispostos a contar a eles?" Perguntou Eleazar.

"Sim." Disse Alex.

"Sim." Disse Kelsey.

"Ok, vou organizar a assembléia para acontecer exatamente antes do almoço." Disse Eleazar. "Bella, você pode levá-los para a enfermaria".

"Obrigada, Eleazar." Eu disse.

Puxei Kelsey e Alex para a enfermaria, seguida por seus pais. Jasper voltou para a sua classe. Alex já tinha raspado sua cabeça. Era muito mais fácil para os meninos esconder a doença do que as meninas. Estabeleci Kelsey sobre um banquinho e tirei minha máquina de raspar. Comecei a raspar seus cabelos loiros, enquanto ela e seus pais choravam. Depois que terminamos, nós o enfiamos em um saco. Kelsey foi olhar-se no espelho. Ela passou a mão sobre a cabeça e riu um pouco.

"Meio esquisito, não é?" Eu ri.

"Sim." Ela riu. Tirei um lenço preto da minha bolsa.

"Vamos amarrar isso." Eu sussurrei. Eu o amarrei na cabeça dela para ela.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela sussurrou.

"De nada, Kelsey. É melhor você ir para a aula. Vejo você na assembléia." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você vai?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro que vou. Estamos juntos nisso." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava. Ela e Alex saíram de mãos dadas.

"Bella, obrigada por tudo que você tem feito por ela." Disse Mandy.

"Eu me vejo nela. Eu sei como isso é difícil. Eu só quero tornar mais fácil para ela." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você tem. Entre você e Alex, acho que ela está indo muito bem." Disse Jason.

"Eu sei que é difícil para vocês deixaram eu e Alex ajudá-la. Eu sei que vocês sentem como se ela não precisasse de vocês, mas ela precisa. Basta continuar amando-a e dando a ela o tempo e o espaço para tomar suas próprias decisões. Ela tem merecido isso." Eu disse suavemente.

"Nós vamos tentar." Disse Mandy. "É melhor eu ligar no escritório e avisar que não voltarei hoje".

"Eu também." Disse Jason.

Ambos voltaram para o escritório. Fui segui-los, mas me distraí quando ouvi alguém tocando piano. Fui até a sala de música e encontrei Peter sentado ao piano. Eu o assisti tocar por alguns minutos antes de ele começar a rir.

"Tendo um sentimento de _déjà vu_?" Peter riu enquanto se virou e olhou para mim.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tadinha da Kelsey, ainda bem que Bella e Alex a estão ajudando a passar por isso..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**Bella POV**_

"Sim, tudo o que está faltando é Garrett gritando comigo e eu irrompendo para fora." Eu ri quando o empurrei do piano e me sentei. "Eu não tenho tocado piano há algum tempo".

Coloquei meus dedos nas teclas e fechei os olhos. Comecei a tocar uma das músicas que eu havia escrito anos atrás. Eu vi Garrett e Kate dançando com seus braços em volta um do outro. Eles olharam para mim e sorriram e acenaram. Garrett a puxou em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo suave quando toquei a última nota.

"Isso foi lindo." Kelsey sussurrou. Abri os olhos e olhei em volta para ver uma classe cheia de alunos me olhando. "Você escreveu isso?"

"Sim. Eu escrevi para o casamento de Garrett e Kate." Sussurrei enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas.

"Você é uma pianista incrível." Ela sussurrou.

"Você deveria vê-la tocar violoncelo." Peter riu. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Ele pegou uma fita e eu gemi. "O que você sabe? Eu tenho uma fita de você tocando".

"Peter, não." Eu implorei.

"Por favor, mostre." Riu Kelsey.

"Eu vou." Riu Peter.

Ele colocou a fita no videocassete e apagou as luzes. Ele acionou a fita e se aproximou. Saí para o palco em minhas calças de couro e top de paetês vermelho. Eu tinha meu lenço vermelho cobrindo minha cabeça. Sentei na cadeira no meio do palco. Fechei os olhos e comecei a tocar o meu violoncelo. Eu vi quando deixei as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto com cada nota que eu tocava. Acabei de tocar e me levantei e fiz uma reverência para o público. Peter parou a fita e acendeu as luzes novamente. Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim.

"Isso foi impressionante." Sussurrou Kelsey em meio às lágrimas. "Você ainda toca?"

"Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas, sim, eu toco." Eu ri.

"Por que você se tornou uma médica se você toca assim?" Perguntou Alex.

"Porque quando eu fiquei doente, eu percebi que eu queria ajudar as pessoas que, assim como eu, estavam lutando para salvar suas vidas. Eu amo música, mas eu amo ser uma médica muito mais. Quando eu chego para dizer aos meus pacientes que eles estão bem, que eles vão viver, é a melhor sensação." Expliquei.

"E quando você não consegue?" Perguntou Kelsey.

"É muito difícil, mas eu sei que nós nunca desistimos. Às vezes, nossos corpos simplesmente tomam muito antes de eles desistirem. É por isso que eu tento viver todos os dias ao máximo. Eu nunca pensei que me casaria, iria para a faculdade, ou teria bebês. Peter, meu marido Edward e todos os meus amigos e família, eles me deram a força para continuar tentando e não desistir." Expliquei quando o sinal tocou para o quarto período.

Fizemos nosso caminho até o ginásio. Sentei-me com Peter, Ângela, Jasper, Jason, Mandy e os pais de Alex, Jeremy e Carrie. Uma vez que todos lotaram o ginásio, Eleazar se levantou e dirigiu-se ao alunos e seus pais.

"Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão preocupados com Kelsey e Alex. Eles concordaram em falar com vocês hoje. Por favor, sejam pacientes com eles enquanto eles falam com vocês." Disse Eleazar. Kelsey e Alex se levantaram e foram falar. Alex pegou o microfone primeiro.

"Eu fui diagnosticado com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda dois meses atrás. Tenho recebido tratamentos de quimioterapia da Dra. Bella Cullen nos últimos dois meses. Tem sido muito difícil enfrentar isso sozinho. Peço-lhes apoio enquanto eu tento salvar a minha vida." Ele disse. Ele entregou o microfone para Kelsey enquanto colocou seu braço ao redor dela.

"Eu fui diagnosticada com leucemia há um mês. Também estou vendo a Dra. Bella Cullen. Acordei esta manhã e descobri que meu cabelo começou a cair pela quimioterapia. Fiquei assustada e com medo de deixar vocês se aproximarem, mas Alex e a Dra. Cullen me disseram que eu poderia confiar em vocês. Espero que eles estejam certos. Alex e eu vamos continuar lutando para salvar nossas vidas. Pedimos o apoio de vocês." Ela disse.

Ela e Alex se viraram e saíram do ginásio. Levantei-me e fui até Eleazar. Ele me entregou o microfone com um pequeno sorriso.

"Para aqueles de vocês que não me conhecem, eu sou a Dra. Bella Cullen. Eu sou uma ex-aluna aqui da Forks High School e uma sobrevivente da Leucemia. Kelsey e Alex estão trabalhando muito duro para salvar suas vidas. Eu sei que vocês estão todos assustados e confusos sobre o que está acontecendo, mas eles precisam do seu apoio. A Leucemia não é contagiosa. Vocês não podem pegá-la deles. Os corpos deles estão passando por um monte agora. Fisicamente eles podem fazer praticamente tudo o que vocês podem. Basta tentar dar-lhes o espaço que eles precisam." Eu disse.

Entreguei o microfone de volta para Eleazar e fui sentar-me. Ele lembrou-lhes para ajudá-los e os dispensou para almoçar. Eu disse adeus a todos e fiz a minha saída da escola. Entrei no meu carro. Parei e peguei uma salada e voltei para o meu escritório. Terminei meu almoço e vi um par mais de pacientes antes de Kelsey e Alex entrarem. Comecei a quimioterapia deles e voltei para o meu escritório. Eu tinha acabado de me sentar na minha mesa quando meu celular tocou. Puxei-o para fora e vi que era Alice.

"Hey Alice".

"Bella." Ela sussurrou. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava preocupada. "Eu preciso de você".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Fiquei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto Kelsey e Alex contavam para todos... e o que será que aconteceu com Alice?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_**Bella POV**_

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

"Estou no pronto-socorro. Comecei a sangrar. Por favor, venha me ajudar." Ela chorou.

"Já estarei aí." Eu disse. Desliguei meu celular e corri para o escritório de Carlisle. Sua porta estava aberta e ele estava sentado em sua mesa. "Carlisle, em 50 minutos você pode tirar as IV´s de Kelsey e Alex? Eu preciso ir ao P.S.".

"Claro, está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. É Alice. Ela disse que está sangrando. Ela precisa de mim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu estarei lá assim que eles saírem daqui." Ele disse.

"Eu sei." Eu disse.

Eu me virei e corri para o elevador. Desci para o P.S. Corri para lá e vi Jasper esperando por mim. Eu o segui até o quarto de Alice. Ela estava soluçando enquanto estava deitada do seu lado esquerdo. Fui até lá e a puxei em meus braços.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei.

"Nada. Fui ao banheiro. Vi minha calcinha coberta de sangue. Liguei para Jake, mas ele está fazendo um parto, então ele me disse para vir para o P.S. Liguei para Jazz e ele veio. Eu não quero que ninguém mais além de você me verifique, Bella." Alice chorou.

"Ok. Deixe-me dar uma olhada. Provavelmente vamos precisar fazer um ultra-som." Eu disse. Lavei minhas mãos e coloquei um par de luvas. Dobrei a perna de Alice e as empurrei para trás. Realizei o exame. Ela ainda estava fechada, então ela não tinha nenhuma dilatação. "Você não está dilatada. Vamos começar um ultra-som aqui e ver se podemos descobrir de onde o sangue está vindo, ok?"

"Ok." Ela sussurrou.

Saí e puxei uma máquina de ultra-som do corredor. Ela puxou a camisa para cima e coloquei um pouco de gel na barriga dela. Comecei o ultra-som. Verifiquei o bebê, a placenta. Ambos pareciam bem. Olhei sob seu útero e vi que ela tem alguns cistos na parte externa do seu útero. Virei a tela de frente para ela.

"Você vê essas pequenas coisas parecendo bolhas aqui." Eu disse enquanto apontava para os cistos.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou.

"Isto são cistos. Eles são muito comuns em mulheres grávidas. Sua explosão causou o sangramento. O bebê está perfeito." Eu disse.

"Sério?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim." Eu ri.

"Você está tentando pegar o meu emprego?" Jacob riu da porta.

"Sim." Eu sorri.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, ela tem alguns cistos sob seu útero. Acho que a pressão do bebê fez com que explodissem." Eu expliquei mostrando-lhe os cistos.

"Esses são difíceis de ver." Disse Jacob. Ele virou-se para Alice. "Eu quero você em repouso completo durante o resto do fim de semana".

"Ok, Jake." Ela suspirou aliviada.

"Você quer saber o que você está tendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Ela gritou. Jasper apenas riu e agarrou a mão dela.

"Bella, você gostaria de dizer a eles?" Perguntou Jake.

"Claro. Vocês terão uma menina." Eu disse enquanto apontava para a pequena vagina na tela.

"Uma menina?" Alice sussurrou enquanto eu entreguei a ela algumas fotos.

"Sim." Eu ri. "Ela é perfeita".

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela chorou.

"A qualquer hora, Ali." Sussurrei enquanto limpava a barriga dela.

"Ok, Jasper, cuide dela." Jacob ordenou.

"Eu vou." Ele sussurrou.

Jacob saiu e eu ajudei Alice a subir em uma cadeira de rodas. Jasper a empurrou para fora, enquanto eu carregava sua bolsa e casaco. Encontramos Carlisle, Esme, William e Catherine na sala de espera. Assim que nos viram, eles vieram correndo até nós.

"Alice, você está bem?" Esme murmurou.

"Nós estamos bem, mãe." Alice disse, acariciando sua barriga.

"O que causou o sangramento?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Ela tinha alguns cistos sob seu útero. Acho que a pressão do bebê fez com que explodissem. Fiz um ultra-som para ter certeza que o bebê e Alice estão bem." Expliquei. "Jake a colocou em repouso completo durante o resto do fim de semana".

"Graças a Deus que ambos estão bem." Sussurrou Catherine.

"Ela é perfeita." Alice riu, acariciando sua barriga de novo.

"Ela?" Esme gritou.

"Sim, nós teremos uma menina." Gritou Alice.

"Aw." Esme e Catherine gritaram juntas. Nós todos apenas rimos delas.

"Ok, nós precisamos levar Alice para casa e para a cama." Eu ordenei na minha melhor voz de médica.

"Sim, senhora, Dra. Cullen." Jasper riu quando me abraçou. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Obrigado, Bella".

"De nada." Sussurrei de volta.

Eu os ajudei a entrar em seu carro e caminhei de volta até meu escritório. Liguei para os pais de Kelsey e Alex e expliquei o que aconteceu hoje. Eu não queria que eles pensassem que eu havia abandonado seus filhos. Eles disseram que Carlisle explicou e que eles entenderam. Eu os fiz prometer me ligar se Kelsey ou Alex precisassem de alguma coisa. Juntei minha bolsa e casaco e fiz meu caminho até meu carro. Subi e dirigi para casa. Estacionei próximo ao Volvo de Edward. Entrei em casa e minha boca caiu aberta. A sala de jantar estava cheia de velas e rosas. Edward estava parado na porta com um sorriso orgulhoso, vestindo nada além de um sorriso. Ele ficou muito feliz em me ver.

"O que você teria feito se eu fosse Rose, ou Ângela?" Perguntei quando coloquei minhas coisas para baixo.

"Eu teria dito a elas que você não estava em casa e ainda lhes ofereceria uma rapidinha." Riu Edward enquanto tirei meu casaco. Abaixei o zíper da minha saia e a deixei cair no chão.

"Sério?" Perguntei enquanto joguei meu sutiã e calcinha no chão. Deixei meus saltos no caminho. Ele grunhiu quando me olhou dos pés à cabeça. "Vê algo que você gosta, marido?"

"Só a mãe mais sexy que já vi." Ele sussurrou enquanto me puxou para os seus braços.

Ele me beijou suavemente e me pressionou contra a parede. Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e mandíbula enquanto se preparava para entrar em mim. Ele passou um dedo ao longo do meu núcleo já gotejante. Ele se posicionou e, lentamente, empurrou para dentro de mim. Fizemos amor devagar, nenhum de nós fazendo nenhum som. Nós simplesmente olhamos nos olhos um do outro enquanto nossos corpos se tornavam um. A energia entre nós era tão intensa que me fez puxá-lo para mais perto de mim. Esmagamos nossos lábios um no outro quando atingimos o clímax ao mesmo tempo. Ele colocou meus pés no chão e me beijou novamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com Alice e sua bebê... e quem não ficaria doida com um Edward fazendo uma surpresa dessas... e ainda esperando vc em casa completamente nu! *suspira*_

_Deixemas 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**C****apítulo 18**

_**Bella POV**_

"Essa é a melhor coisa de vir para casa." Eu ri suavemente.

"Eu pensei que você ia gostar." Edward riu enquanto reunimos nossas roupas descartadas. "Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. O que a fez demorar tanto?"

"Carlisle não ligou para você?" Perguntei.

"Não, por quê?" Ele disse sério.

"Alice me ligou pouco depois das três. Ela estava pirando porque começou a sangrar. Jasper a trouxe-a para o P.S. e eles me pediram para ir ver como ela estava. Eu disse a Carlisle e corri até lá. Alice e o bebê estão bem. Ela tinha alguns cistos sob seu útero que estouraram." Expliquei.

"Por que eles não ligaram para Jake?" Edward perguntou enquanto vestimos nossas roupas.

"Eles ligaram, mas ele estava no meio de um parto, então eles me ligaram".

"Por que eles não ligaram para mim?" Edward bufou.

"Porque você é irmão dela." Eu apontei.

"Acho que seria nojento." Edward riu. "Eu não posso acreditar que ninguém me ligou e me disse que ela estava no P.S.".

"Baby, eles estavam simplesmente assustados demais para pensar claramente." Eu disse quando nosso telefone tocou. Peguei e vi que era Alice. Atirei o telefone para ele. Ele riu e atendeu.

"Olá... então, eu ouvi... eu sei... graças a Deus que está tudo bem... não, ela não teve a chance de me dizer... Estávamos ocupados... isso não é nojento, Ali... ok, talvez seja nojento... pare de me dizer sobre você e Jasper... ok, vá descansar... Eu também te amo, Ali." Edward riu. Ele desligou o telefone e olhou para mim. "Ela queria saber por que você não me disse que eles estão tendo uma menina".

"Porque você me distraiu com o seu corpo sexy." Eu ri.

"Isso é o que eu disse a ela." Edward riu. "Você está com fome?"

"Faminta." Eu ri. Edward me sentou à mesa e voltou para a cozinha. Ele saiu com dois pratos de ravióli de cogumelos.

"Renée os trouxe. Ela disse que eu não estou alimentando você e os bebês o suficiente." Edward riu.

"Por que isso não me surpreende?" Eu ri.

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre Alice e Jasper. Edward sentiu pena que Jasper teria outra Alice, mas eu indiquei que ela pode acabar sendo mais parecida com Jasper. Nós limpamos a nossa bagunça e fomos para a cama. Edward me puxou em seus braços e acariciou minha barriga. Adormeci ouvindo-o falar com os nossos bebês.

As próximas nove semanas passaram muito rapidamente. Alice teve que passar mais dois dias em repouso na cama, mas tem estado bem desde então. O bebê, que ela se recusa a dar um nome ainda, está crescendo a um ritmo perfeito. Ela cortou algumas horas de trabalho para as últimas dez semanas de gravidez. Jasper tem trabalhado para conseguir ajeitar o quarto do bebê. Eles estão colocando algumas prateleiras, pintando as paredes de cor de rosa. Vai ser uma obra-prima AliCat no momento em que eles tiverem acabado.

Rose e Emmett descobriram que eles estão esperando o bebê número dois para o final de agosto. Elliot terá completado dois anos até o momento em que novo bebê chegar. Acho que Rose está apavorada sobre obter outro Emmett, mas Em está muito animado com o novo bebê. Rose está cerca de dez semanas atrás de mim. Ângela e Ben descobriram que eles estão esperando o número dois também. Seu bebê é esperado para algumas semanas depois de Rose e Emmett. Eles estão muito animados sobre dar a Annabeth um irmão. Ela finalmente tirou seu gesso três semanas atrás. Depois de duas semanas na braçadeira, ela está com todos os movimentos completos novamente.

Kelsey e Alex estão indo muito bem. Eles tiveram alguns retrocessos com desidratação e anemia, mas estão indo maravilhosamente bem. Estou esperando os resultados dos últimos testes de volta em breve. Eles ainda estão namorando e eu sei que eles vão se casar, eventualmente.

Edward oficialmente deixou o P.S. e está agora trabalhando no sexto andar, na Pediatria. Tyler e Lauren, Rose e Emmett, Ângela e Ben, Peter e Charlotte, Jacob e Leah têm seus filhos sendo tratados por ele. Ele adora trabalhar com crianças. Eu não o tinha visto tão feliz com seu trabalho em um longo tempo. Era bom tê-lo por perto mais. Nós estávamos indo para o trabalho juntos, já que com a minha barriga está ficando mais difícil para eu dirigir.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Minha nossa, todas as mulheres grávidas... quero só ver quando esse bando de crianças nascer..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_**Bella POV**_

20 semanas

Eu rolei e bati minha mão sobre o alarme. Gemi quando Edward puxou o cobertor de cima da minha cabeça. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha barriga protuberante. Eu estava definitivamente estourando. Então ele se inclinou para cima e me beijou suavemente.

"Eu vejo como é isso." Eu ri. "Os bebês conseguem um beijo antes de mim".

"Há dois deles." Ele riu.

"Confie em mim, eu sei." Eu ri quando me empurrei para fora da cama. Esfreguei minha barriga.

"A que horas é a sua consulta hoje?" Edward perguntou quando ligou o chuveiro para nós.

"É às 11hs." Eu disse quando tirei minha camisola e calcinha.

"Vou te encontrar lá às 10hs45, amor." Edward disse enquanto me ajudou a entrar no chuveiro.

"Você acha que eles vão abrir suas perninhas e nos mostrar o que são desta vez?" Eu perguntei. Eles se recusaram a nos deixar ver da última vez.

"Já que eles são nossos bebês, provavelmente não." Riu Edward.

Rapidamente tomamos banho e nos secamos. Voltei para o nosso quarto e vesti uma calcinha e sutiã pretos. Puxei minha calça cinza de grávida e camisa preta do armário e as coloquei sobre a cama. Senti Edward se aproximar e envolver seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e acariciar minha barriga.

"Eu amo a sua barriga." Ele sussurrou.

"Você ama?" Perguntei.

"Sim, eu adoro sentir os bebês se movendo lá dentro." Ele sussurrou quando um dos bebês chutou a mão dele. "Essa é a sua. Ela é teimosa como você".

"Então você ainda está convencido de que teremos meninas?" Eu ri quando ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente agarrou meus peitos aumentados. "Mãos, senhor!"

"Eu não posso evitar. Seus peitos ficam ótimos nesse sutiã." Ele gemeu. "E, sim, teremos meninas teimosas como você".

"Bem, eu acho que nós teremos meninos pervertido como você." Eu ri enquanto estendi minha mão para trás de mim e o acariciei através da sua calça. "Muito ruim que temos que ir trabalhar".

"Você é uma provocadora, Sra. Cullen." Ele riu enquanto se afastou de mim.

"Eu sou, não sou?" Eu ri. "Prometo deixar você me foder esta noite".

"Eu vou te cobrar essa promessa, meu amor." Ele riu.

"Eu espero que você faça isso." Sorri.

Vesti minha calça e camisa. Coloquei minhas botas de couro preto. Edward e eu descemos as escadas para a cozinha. Peguei minha bolsa e puxei meu casaco. Edward e eu fomos para o meu carro. Subi no lado do passageiro, enquanto ele apenas sorriu e entrou no lado do motorista. Ele sabia que eu sentia falta de dirigir meu carro. Eu apenas o ignorei enquanto dirigimos para o hospital. Ele me deixou na porta, uma vez que o estacionamento estava gelado. Esperei por ele no saguão. Ele entrou e nós fizemos nosso caminho até o elevador. Beijei-lhe adeus quando as portas se abriram no terceiro andar. Caminhei para o meu escritório.

"Hey, Bella, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Perguntou Carmen.

"Estou bem. Apenas cansada, como de costume." Eu ri.

"Eu aposto que sim, com dois bebês aí. Aqui estão os resultados do último exame de sangue de Alex e Kelsey." Ela disse me entregando o papel. Olhei para elas e sorri.

"Obrigada, Carmen." Eu ri.

Entrei em meu escritório e liguei para os pais deles. Perguntei se eles poderiam trazer Alex e Kelsey o mais rápido possível. Eles disseram que estariam aqui em 20 minutos. Peguei uma garrafa de água e voltei para meu escritório. Comecei a trabalhar em alguns gráficos enquanto esperava. Quinze minutos mais tarde, alguém bateu na minha porta.

"Entre." Eu gritei. A porta se abriu e Kelsey, Alex, Jason, Mandy, Carrie e Jeremy entraram. Eles pareciam apavorados.

"O que está acontecendo?" Alex perguntou quando puxou Kelsey em seus braços. Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho até eles. Agarrei suas mãos suavemente.

"Vocês dois estão em remissão." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Sério?" Ambos sussurraram.

"Sim, eu peguei seus resultados esta manhã." Sussurrei. Ambos caíram de joelhos chorando.

"OH MEU DEUS!" Gritou Kelsey. "Muito obrigada".

"Eu não posso..." Alex chorou. Eu os puxei de volta para cima e em meus braços.

"Estou tão orgulhosa de vocês dois por nunca desistirem. Eu ainda precisarei que vocês venham uma vez por mês, para que possamos ter certeza que vocês ainda estão em remissão, mas vocês ficarão bem." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Obrigada, Bella, por tudo." Kelsey chorou.

"Nós não poderíamos ter feito isso sem você. Você nos uniu." Sussurrou Alex.

"Estou muito feliz por vocês." Sussurrei. "Agora, vão comemorar com seus pais. Avisem-me se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por vocês".

"Nós vamos." Kelsey prometeu.

Seus pais me abraçaram e me agradeceram antes de seguir seus filhos para fora. Eu fui e sentei-me na minha mesa. Ouvi alguém rir. Olhei para cima e vi Carlisle de pé na porta do meu escritório com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Parecia uma boa notícia." Ele riu.

"Foi. Eles estão em remissão." Eu disse com orgulho.

"Isso é ótimo. Eles me lembram você e Edward, exceto que Edward não estava doente." Carlisle riu quando ele se sentou à minha frente. "Como estão meus netos?"

"Impacientes esta manhã." Eu ri enquanto esfregava minha barriga. "Quer senti-los?"

"Sério?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu ri. Carlisle se aproximou e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Coloquei suas mãos onde o bebê A estava chutando.

"Uau." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Eu sei. Ele é um chutador. Eu posso dizer." Eu ri. Mudei sua mão para onde o bebê B estava se mexendo. "Este é muito mais calmo. Como eu".

"O que seja." Ele riu. "Você está feliz?"

"Eu nunca fui mais feliz. Eu nunca pensei que teria bebês. Pensei que minha vida estava acabada dez anos atrás. Eu não sei. Talvez seja apenas os hormônios, mas eu sinto que é como minha vida sempre deveria ser." Expliquei enquanto deixei uma lágrima cair do meu olho.

"Eu acho que era. Eu não duvido por um segundo que você e Edward teriam encontrado um ao outro, independentemente de você ficar doente, mas eu acho que você ficar doente e vir para Forks era o destino. Você e Garrett mudaram tantas pessoas quando vocês ficaram doentes. Esta cidade mudou. Olhe para Lauren, ela não era uma boa pessoa antes de você chegar aqui, e você a ajudou a mudar. Estes bebês são a sua recompensa." Carlisle disse.

"Você sabe que eu amo você, Carlisle. Você é um dos melhores pais que eu tenho." Sussurrei suavemente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Olhos marejados aqui... que bom que Kelsey e Alex entraram em remissão... e tô emocionada com esse finalzinho aí..._

_Bem, essa 'porcaria' desse FF teve problemas de manutenção ontem novamente e não dava nem pra logar e deixar reviews! O cap. anterior nem abria quando postei, por isso estou postando esse mesmo sem ter chegado às 10 reviews, mas o próximo só vem depois das 10, ok?  
_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_**Bella POV**_

"Você é uma das melhores filhas que eu tenho." Carlisle riu.

"Obrigada, papai." Eu ri. Olhei para o relógio. "Eu tenho que subir para o escritório de Jake. Vejo você hoje à noite para a ceia de Natal".

"Ok, querida." Carlisle riu.

Peguei minha bolsa e casaco e fiz meu caminho até o escritório de Jake. Saí do elevador e vi Edward esperando por mim. Ele piscou para mim quando me aproximei e sentei ao lado dele.

"Eu pensei que você chegaria atrasada." Ele riu.

"Eu estou apenas um pouco mais lenta agora." Eu ri. "Então, adivinha só?"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Kelsey e Alex estão em remissão." Eu disse com orgulho.

"Isso é ótimo. Você disse a eles?" Ele disse.

"Sim, eu liguei e eles vieram o mais rápido possível." Eu ri.

"Bella, você está pronta?" Perguntou Leah.

"Sim." Eu ri quando me levantei. Edward e eu seguimos Leah até os fundos. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Estou melhor agora que o enjôo matinal já passou." Ela riu. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Cansada." Eu ri quando subi na balança. Eu ganhei um total de nove quilos.

"Aposto que sim, carregando dois." Ela riu. Ela entregou-me um copo. "Preciso de uma amostra de urina. Você estará no quarto diretamente do outro lado do corredor".

"Ok".

Fui até o banheiro e rapidamente fiz xixi no copo. Eu o deixei na caixa na parede. Lavei minhas mãos e caminhei até a sala de exame. Edward me ajudou a subir na cama. Poucos minutos depois, Jake entrou

"Bella, Edward, vocês estão prontos para o Natal?" Ele perguntou enquanto lavava suas mãos.

"Sim. Tive todas as minhas compras feitas antes do dia de ação de graças." Eu disse orgulhosa.

"Eu não. Veja, eu tenho essa mulher realmente teimosa que se recusa a me dizer o que ela quer." Edward riu.

"Você tem outra mulher?" Eu disse enquanto fingia estar chocada.

"Você é toda esposa com a qual eu posso lidar, amor." Edward riu.

"Vamos deitar e ver o quão grande os bebês estão ficando." Riu Jake. Deitei na cama e ele mediu minha barriga. "Você está medindo como 25 semanas. Perfeitamente normal para os gêmeos. Queremos vê-los?"

"Hum, sim." Eu ri.

"Ok, só perguntando." Riu Jake. Ele espalhou o gel na minha barriga e ligou a máquina. Ele moveu o bastão um pouco para tomar algumas medidas. "Vocês querem saber o que vocês terão?"

"Sim." Dissemos juntos.

"Ok, olhem por si mesmos." Jake riu quando virou a tela em nossa direção. Olhei para a tela e senti as lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos.

"Oh." Eu sussurrei. Olhei para Edward, que tinha o mesmo olhar.

"Isso é perfeito." Ele sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

"É, certamente é." Disse Jake enquanto nos imprimiu algumas fotos. Ele as entregou a Edward enquanto limpava minha barriga. "Eu quero que vocês comecem a vir a cada duas semanas.

"Ok, Jake." Eu disse quando ele me ajudou a sentar.

"Feliz Natal, pessoal." Disse Jake.

"Feliz Natal para você também." Disse Edward.

Edward e eu saímos do hospital e para o carro. Subimos e ficamos lá por um momento apenas tentando processar tudo.

"Dá pra acreditar nisso?" Sussurrei.

"Não, eu estou completamente chocado." Edward disse.

"Eu sei, eu também." Sussurrei. "Devemos dizer a eles esta noite?"

"Sim." Disse Edward.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." Eu ri. Contei a ele a minha idéia sobre a forma de contar a todos sobre o sexo dos bebês.

"Essa é uma ótima idéia. Vamos." Riu Edward.

Edward levou-nos até o shopping. Nós achamos o que estávamos procurando na Macy's. Fomos para casa e tomamos banho e nos arrumamos para o jantar desta noite. Coloquei uma calça jeans de grávida apertada, um suéter vermelho e minhas botas de couro. Edward colocou calça e camisa pretas. Eu juro que o homem está tentando me foder até a morte. Nós finalmente conseguimos sair de casa depois de algumas distrações. Subimos novamente no carro e fomos para a casa de Carlisle e Esme. Tornou-se uma tradição, depois que fomos para a faculdade, todos nós nos reunirmos na casa deles para a ceia de Natal. Nós geralmente não trocamos presentes, mas eu queria dar algo aos nossos pais. Edward estacionou e deu a volta e me ajudou a sair do carro. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e fomos até a varanda. Abrimos a porta e encontramos todos ali já.

"Hey, pessoal." Eu ri quando entrei.

"Bella." Gritou Renée. Ela veio e me abraçou e começou a esfregar a minha barriga. "Como estão os meus netos?"

"Eles estão bem." Eu ri quando tirei meu casaco. Edward o pendurou no armário.

"Para quem são os presentes?" Emmett perguntou.

"Este é para Carlisle e Esme. Este é para Charlie e Renée." Eu disse quando entreguei-lhes os presentes.

"Abram." Edward riu. Eles só olharam confusos quanto puxaram o papel e tampas das suas caixas. Eles olharam para nós e ofegaram.

"Sério?" Esme gritou.

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sério mesmo?" Disse Charlie.

"Sim." Eu ri.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso." Disse Renée.

"Eu sei." Eu ri através das minhas lágrimas.

"Alguém quer compartilhar com o resto de nós?" Perguntou James.

"Mostre a James e Victoria, mãe." Eu sussurrei. Renée foi até lá e mostrou a eles o que estava na caixa. Ambos olharam para mim e Edward e começaram a soluçar.

"Obrigada." Eles sussurraram.

"De nada." Eu chorei baixinho.

"O que está acontecendo?" Alice perguntou. Agarrei o presente de Carlisle. Tirei a moldura que segurava as imagens de ultra-som nela. Nós tínhamos os nomes dos bebês inscritos nelas.

"Eu gostaria que você conhecessem Garrett James Cullen e Katerina Victoria Cullen." Eu disse suavemente.

"Vocês terão um menino e uma menina?" Perguntou Alice.

"Sim." Eu chorei.

"Isso é perfeito." Exclamou Rose.

"Isso é exatamente como deve ser." Chorou Ângela.

"Eu sei. Assim que descobrimos esta tarde, eu simplesmente soube que isso era certo." Sussurrei enquanto esfregava minha barriga.

Passamos o resto da noite comemorando o Natal com a família. Comi mais hoje do que eu tinha em muito tempo. Emmett abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu olhei para ele e ele fechou sua boca. Annabeth e Elliott estavam obcecados com a minha barriga crescendo. Eles se inclinariam para falar com os bebês e beijariam minha barriga. Ambos achavam engraçado quando um dos bebês os chutava. Renée e Esme também. Charlie ainda estava meio enojado com o fato de Edward ter me engravidado. Você pensaria que após dez anos de casamento ele aceitaria o fato que nós temos sexo, mas ele parece não ver isso.

Depois de quatro horas, eu estava exausta. Edward e eu abraçamos todos e prometemos ser cuidadoso no caminho para casa. Nós os veríamos pela manhã, para abrir os presentes. Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro e eu afivelei o cinto de segurança. Ele afivelou o seu e partimos em direção à nossa casa. Nós paramos em um semáforo. O sinal ficou verde e Edward começou a ir na pista. Olhei à minha direita e vi um conjunto de faróis apenas alguns segundos antes que eles bateram no meu lado do carro. Eu ouvi Edward gritar para eu responder para ele enquanto desapareci na escuridão.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que legal que eles terão um menino e uma menina... o que será que vai acontecer agora? Não me matem por esse finalzinho..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Ontem o FF estava com problemas, por isso não postei o cap. antes...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**_P.S.: _**_Para quem acompanha, domingo postei o último cap. de_**_ MR. _****_HORRIBLE_**_ e uma ONE SHOT_**_ "Nosy Neighbors"._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_**Bella POV**_

_Eu estava sentad__a na grande campina onde Edward e eu nos casamos. __Olhei para baixo e vi minha barriga saliente. __Comecei a acariciar minha barriga suavemente quando ouvi um galho quebrar atrás de mim. __Eu me virei e vi Garrett lá com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. __Ele envolveu seu braço sobre o meu ombro e esfregou minha barriga. _

_"Você está linda, irmã." Ele sussurrou. _

_"Assim como você. __Sinto tanto a sua falta." S__ussurrei. _

_"Eu também sinto a sua. Kate também. Ela ama ver você brincar com Elliott e Annabeth." Ele riu. _

_"Ela ama?" Perguntei. _

_"Sim." Ele riu. _

_"Meus bebês ficarão bem?" Perguntei. _

_"Você, Edward e os bebês ficarão bem." Garrett disse._

_"Graças a Deus. Eu não posso perder nenhum deles." Sussurrei. _

_"Eu sei. Ele está muito assustado agora." Disse Garrett. _

_"Por que você está aqui?" Eu perguntei. _

_"Eu simplesmente senti saudades de você. Kate e eu ficamos emocionados que você está dando os nossos nomes aos bebês. Kate pede apenas que você não a chame de Katerina." Riu Garrett._

_"Claro que não. Ela sempre será Kate para nós__." Eu ri. _

_"Eu tenho que ir agora. Kate está esperando por mim__." __Garrett sussurrou._

_"Diga a Kate __que eu sinto falta dela." Sussurrei. _

_"Eu __direi. Eu te amo, irmã." Garrett sussurrou quando me abraçou. _

_"Eu também te amo, irmão__." Sussurrei suavemente. _

_Garrett se levantou e caminhou para a floresta. Ouvi __as risadinhas de Kate. Eu apenas ri enquanto fechei os olhos e deitei de costas sobre a grama. _

Eu lentamente abri os olhos e olhei ao redor do meu quarto de hospital. Eu podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dos bebês. Olhei para baixo e vi Edward com a cabeça na minha cama. Ele tinha uma mão sobre a minha barriga e uma na minha mão. Apertei sua mão suavemente. Ele olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso aliviado.

"Graças a Deus você acordou." Ele sussurrou.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Estou melhor agora que você está acordada. Eu estava ficando preocupado." Edward disse.

"Quanto tempo estive desacordada?" Eu perguntei.

"Dez horas." Ele sussurrou. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Estou bastante dolorida. Os bebês estão bem?" Perguntei.

"Eles estão perfeitos. Eles estiveram dando uma surra em você tentando fazê-la acordar." Edward riu.

"Eu estava conversando com Garrett." Sussurrei. "Ele veio me ver novamente".

"Como ele e Kate estão?" Perguntou Edward.

"Eles estão bem. Ele disse que eles ficaram felizes que estamos dando os nomes deles aos nossos filhos, mas Kate diz que não podemos chamá-la nunca de Katerina." Eu ri baixinho. "Como estão nossos pais?"

"Eles estão muito preocupados com você e os bebês. Jake os forçou a ir para casa. Tenho certeza que eles estarão aqui em uma hora, ou algo assim." Edward disse assim que a porta do meu quarto abriu. Jacob entrou no meu quarto e me encarou.

"Já estava na maldita hora de você acordar." Ele estalou.

"Eu estava cansada." Eu ri.

"Bem, você pode ir para casa assim que estiver pronta, mas eu não quero você de pé por toda a próxima semana." Jacob ordenou. "Estou falando sério, Bella. Eu quero que Edward a carregue até o banheiro. Eu quero que você venha para um check-up em uma semana".

"Ok, Jake. Eu prometo." Eu disse.

"Ótimo. Você teve muita sorte que nada aconteceu com você e os bebês." Ele disse.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei enquanto esfregava minha barriga.

"Ah, e nada de sexo até o seu check-up." Jacob sorriu.

"Maldito seja." Murmurei.

"Você pode muito bem se acostumar com isso agora. Quando estes bebês chegarem, você não vai conseguir nenhum sexo." Jacob riu.

"Que é por que nós precisamos dele agora." Eu ri.

"Não." Ele riu.

"Tudo bem." Suspirei.

"Estou falando sério. Vá com calma. Estes bebês ainda têm pelo menos mais 15 semanas no forno." Disse Jacob.

"Eu vou. Eu prometo." Eu disse agarrando a mão dele. Ele se virou e saiu. "Estou pronta para ir para casa".

"Ok, vou ligar para Emmett e ver se ele pode vir nos pegar." Edward disse.

Edward ligou para Emmett. Ele disse que estaria aqui em dez minutos. Ele disse que Rose me traria algumas roupas para trocar. Edward ligou para os nossos pais em seguida. Depois que ele conseguiu convencê-los que eu e os bebês estávamos bem, ele disse a eles que estávamos prontos para ir para casa. Ele tentou convencê-los a não vir, mas eles não o ouviriam. Cerca de oito minutos depois, Rose e Emmett entraram no meu quarto.

"Já era hora de você acordar." Emmett gargalhou.

"Eu estava conversando com Garrett." Eu ri.

"Ah, sim, o que ele disse?" Rose perguntou.

"Ele disse que Kate gosta de me ver brincar com Elliott e Annabeth." Eu ri.

"Eu sabia que ela estava olhando." Rose riu. Ela entregou a Edward uma sacola. "Nós vamos trazer o carro para a frente. Aqui estão suas roupas".

"Obrigada, Rose, Em." Eu disse suavemente.

"Qualquer coisa para a minha irmã." Emmett riu.

Eles saíram e Edward me ajudou a vestir as calças de yoga e camisa de manga comprida que abraçou minhas curvas. Edward puxou minhas meias e sapatos. Ele trouxe uma cadeira de rodas e me pegou e me colocou nela. Ele levou-me para o elevador. Entramos e saímos no piso inferior. Edward me ajudou a vestir o meu casaco. Ele me levantou e me carregou para fora e me ajudou a entrar no banco de trás do carro de Emmett. Ele subiu ao meu lado e fomos para casa. Emmett estacionou na garagem. Edward me carregou para dentro da casa e colocou-me no sofá. Ele me ajudou a tirar meu casaco e sapatos. Tínhamos apenas cinco minutos em casa quando nossos pais apareceram. Renée e Esme vieram correndo em minha direção e me abraçaram.

"Estávamos tão preocupadas com você e os bebês." Disse Renée.

"Estamos bem, mãe. Juro. Estou em repouso absoluto pela próxima semana, mas os bebês estão perfeitos." Eu disse enquanto tentava acalmá-la e Esme.

"Você teve sorte." Disse Esme.

"Confie em mim, eu sei." Sussurrei esfregando minha barriga.

"Você tem certeza que está bem, garota?" Charlie perguntou sentado aos meus pés.

"Sim, papai." Suspirei enquanto ele começou a esfregar meus pés. "Isso é bom".

"Eu costumava fazer isso quando você era um bebê." Charlie riu. "Fazia você parar de chorar em cinco segundos".

"Vou ter que me lembrar disso quando esses dois aqui chegarem." Eu ri quando a campainha tocou novamente. Edward dirigiu-se para abri-la. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Ângela e Ben entraram. Rose estava segurando um Elliott todo agasalhado, enquanto Ben estava carregando Annabeth. "Hey, pessoal".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada sério com Bella e os bebês..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_"Novidade" pra vc´s... já comecei a traduzir a fic que entrará no lugar dessa, da mesma autora, estou com 10 caps. prontos, acho que até o dia da estréia eu já terei terminado de traduzi-la completamente... vc´s vão gostar, tenho certeza...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_**Bella POV**_

"Graças a Deus que você e os bebês estão bem." Alice chorou. Seus hormônios têm estado em intensa atividade recentemente.

"Eu sei." Chorei com ela. Ok, então talvez meus hormônios estejam bastante malucos também. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu estou bem. Mais doze semanas até podermos vê-la." Murmurou Alice.

"Nenhum nome ainda?" Perguntou Rose.

"Sim, mas não diremos." Alice sorriu.

"Ali!" Eu gritei. "CONTE-ME".

"Não." Ela riu.

"Sua malvada." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Ali, conte-nos, por favor." Ângela implorou.

"Não, nós queremos que seja uma surpresa." Jasper riu.

"Seu nome não é Ali." Eu ri.

"Não, nós queremos que seja uma surpresa." Alice riu.

"Tudo bem. Edward, traga-me o presente de Alice da árvore. Ela não vai recebê-lo até que ela me diga o nome do bebê." Eu sorri.

"Sua malvada." Alice fez beicinho.

"Vamos, Hale. Basta me dizer o nome dela." Eu a provoquei quando peguei o presente de Edward, que estava rindo muito.

"Jazz, ela está jogando sujo." Alice resmungou.

"Seja forte, Ali." Jasper riu.

"Ok, eu acho que alguém mais esta noite apreciará este presente da Tiffany." Eu suspirei.

"Jazz." Alice resmungou novamente.

"Alice, baby, você tem todo o poder sobre ela. Não desista." Jasper disse quando entrou na frente dela bloqueando minha visão. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Edward, traga-me o presente de Jasper. Eu não acho que ele quer alguma coisa da Gettysburg, de qualquer jeito." Eu sorri. Jasper se virou e olhou para mim com olhos arregalados.

"Você realmente é má." Ele gemeu.

"Tudo que eu preciso é o nome dela." Eu ri malignamente.

"Você acha que ela vai ensinar os bebês a manipular todos assim?" Carlisle sussurrou para Charlie.

"Edward, traga-me o presente de Carlisle." Eu sorri quando a campainha da porta tocou. Rose foi abri-la enquanto Edward me trouxe o presente de Carlisle.

"Bella, eu não quis dizer isso como uma coisa ruim." Implorou Carlisle.

"Bella, por favor, deixe-me ter o meu presente." Alice lamentou enquanto William, Catherine, Robert, Ann, James, Victoria, John e Elisabeth entravam.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou William.

"Bella está sendo malvada." Alice fez beicinho.

"Não, eu não estou. Eu só quero o nome dela, ou o presente fica." Eu ri.

"Mas, Bella-" Jasper começou, mas eu simplesmente levantei seu presente. Ele apenas rolou os olhos e olhou para Alice. "Tudo bem diga a eles".

"Vamos chamá-la de Lillian Isabella Hale." Alice sussurrou. "Vamos chamá-la de Lilly".

"Awe." Eu suspirei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Isso é... tão... lindo".

"Eu... sei..." Alice exclamou quando ela veio e me abraçou.

"É... realmente... é." Rose chorou quando nos abraçou.

"Eu... amo... isso." Ângela chorou quando se juntou ao nosso abraço de irmãs.

"Papai, por que elas estão chorando como bebês?" Annabeth sussurrou para Ben. Nós todos apenas rimos.

"Elas estão apenas felizes porque a Tia Ali finalmente nos disse o nome do bebê dela." Ben explicou.

"Ah." Disse Annabeth. "Mamães são estranhas".

"Sim, elas são." Ben riu. Nós todas apenas viramos e olhamos para ele. Seus olhos ficaram muito grandes. "Mas elas são tão lindas também".

"Sim." Ela disse quando se aproximou e começou a pressionar a minha barriga. "Tia Bella?"

"Sim, querida".

"Como você encaixou dois bebês aí dentro?" Ela perguntou. Eu ouvi todos sufocarem uma risada.

"É porque eu tenho um coração grande, então eu posso amar mais de um bebê." Eu expliquei.

"É assim que você ama todos nós tanto?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, querida, é." Eu ri. "Mas, você sabe o quê?"

"O quê?" Ela sussurrou quando chegou bem mais perto de mim.

"Não diga ao seu pai, mas eu acho que posso amar você mais do que ele." Eu sussurrei. Ela apenas riu e correu para Ben.

"Papai, Tia Bella me disse que me ama mais do que você." Ela se regozijou.

"É mesmo?" Ele riu. "Bem, você sabe o quê?"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou séria.

"Eu acho que o monstro das cócegas quer brincar." Ele riu.

"NÃÃÃÃÃOO!" Annabeth riu quando ela correu e subiu em meu colo. Estremeci um pouco quando ela bateu na minha perna.

"Baby, saia da Tia Bella. Ela precisa descansar agora." Ann disse enquanto puxou a menina de cima de mim.

"Vamos abrir os presentes." Disse Esme.

Estávamos todos reunidos ao redor da sala. Começamos com as crianças. Annabeth ganhou três novas bonecas, algumas roupas novas, algumas jóias de brincadeira e um pouco mais de maquiagem de brincadeira, o que fez Edward gemer. Elliott estava mais interessado nas caixas, mas ele ganhou alguns carros e animais de plástico, algumas roupas e um macaco de pelúcia. Depois os outros abriram seus presentes de seus pais, Edward entregou-lhes os nossos presentes. Emmett e Rose abriram os seus primeiro.

"Uau." Rose sussurrou quando olhou para a pintura que eu tinha feito de Elliott. "É linda".

"Isso realmente é." Emmett sussurrou enquanto limpava uma lágrima.

"Há mais na caixa." Eu disse suavemente. Emmett olhou e tirou um envelope. Ele abriu o envelope e levantou a cabeça para mim.

"Nós não podemos aceitar isso." Disse Emmett.

"Sim, vocês podem." Eu disse. "Eu insisto".

"Bella, isso é demais para ele." Rose disse, olhando o cheque na mão de Emmett.

"Não, agora me escutem. Eu quero que vocês invistam para Elliott e o novo bebê. Eu quero que vocês criem um fundo para a faculdade para eles. Por favor".

"Mas nós não sabemos nada sobre investimentos." Emmett disse.

"Eu vou ajudar. Tenho conseguido muito bem com as ações nos últimos anos." Eu ri. Edward bufou.

"Edward?" Renée deu uma gargalhada.

"Sim, Renée." Ele riu enquanto corou.

"Quanto mais você tem agora?" Ela perguntou.

"Você sabe com quanto nós começamos?" Edward disse.

"Sim." Disse Charlie.

"Triplique isso." Eu sorri. Charlie e Renée se viraram e olharam para mim.

"Como?" Perguntou Renée.

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu ri enquanto todo mundo estava me olhando confuso. "Eu só aprendi a observar as tendências".

"O que está acontecendo?" Alice exigiu. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Quando Edward e eu nos casamos, eu recebi minha herança da minha avó. Era uma quantidade bastante grande de dinheiro que eu recebi e agora triplicou com algum investimento sábio." Expliquei. "Alice, abra o seu presente".

"Com quanto vocês começaram?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Cerca de dez milhões." Eu murmurei.

"De dólares?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Não, pesos. Sim, dólares." Eu ri.

"E vocês triplicaram isso?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente. "Fizemos alguns investimentos que funcionaram para nós. Doamos a várias instituições de caridade diferentes a cada ano. Não é um grande negócio".

"Bella, não é com o dinheiro que nós estamos impressionados. É o fato de que você é tão boa em investi-lo. Quero dizer, nós fazemos isso bem, mas não tivemos qualquer tipo de retorno como esse." Disse Jasper.

"Alice, abra o seu presente." Eu disse suavemente, tentando mudar de assunto. Foi por isso que eu nunca disse a eles sobre o dinheiro.

"Bella." Alice murmurou puxando a colher de prata do bebê que eu tinha feito para eles. Eu tinha um H colocado no cabo por eles. "É linda".

"Estou feliz que você gosta." Sussurrei. "Jazz, você é o próximo".

"Uau, isso é real?" Jasper perguntou puxando a fotografia que eu tinha encontrado.

"Sim, o homem no meio é um tatatatatatataravô de vocês." Eu sussurrei. "Ele lutou pelo norte na guerra civil. Achei isso quando eu estava em Seattle no último verão."

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele sussurrou entre lágrimas.

"De nada, irmão." Sussurrei quando mudei para o meu lado no sofá. "Ang, sua vez".

"Bella." Ângela sussurrou quando tirou a pintura que eu fiz de Annabeth. "Isso é..."

"Eu sei, Ang." Eu sussurrei. "Há um cheque aí dentro para vocês. Edward, eu preciso ir ao banheiro".

"Ok, amor." Edward sussurrou. Ele se levantou e me levantou em seus braços. Meu corpo estava muito dolorido do acidente. Ele me levou para o banheiro lá embaixo e me ajudou a puxar minha calça e calcinha para baixo. Ele me ajudou a lavar minhas mãos quando eu tinha terminado. "Eu sinto muito que eu disse alguma coisa sobre o dinheiro. Por favor, não fique brava comigo".

"Eu não estou, Edward." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu só não quero que eles nos tratem de maneira diferente agora que eles sabem sobre ele".

"Eu não acho que eles vão, amor. Nenhum deles é doente por dinheiro." Edward disse.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. Edward me levou de volta para a sala. Ele me deitou no sofá. Rolei de modo que eu estava deitada no meu lado. Olhei para todos. "Ok, Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, William, Catherine, Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, James e Victoria, abram seus presentes".

Eles rasgaram os embrulhos das suas pequenas caixas. Eles levantaram a tampa e ofegaram e olharam uns para os outros antes de se virarem e olharem para mim e Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu me divirto com crianças em fics! Annabeth é engraçada... e esses presentes, eu quero também! __Hehehehe_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_**Bella POV**_

Eles rasgaram os embrulhos das suas pequenas caixas. Eles levantaram a tampa e ofegaram e olharam uns para os outros antes de se virarem e olharem para mim e Edward.

"Bella, isso é muito." Charlie disse.

"Não, não é nem perto do suficiente para o quanto vocês têm feito por mim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Não podemos aceitar isso." Disse William. "Isto deve ter custado uma fortuna".

"Sim, vocês podem e vão. Olha, vocês merecem isso. Por favor." Eu disse suavemente.

"O que ela deu para vocês?" Emmett perguntou.

"Ela está nos mandando para Paris por duas semanas." Esme sussurrou. Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim.

"Bella, não podemos deixá-la gastar essa quantidade de dinheiro conosco." Disse Ann.

"Eu só queria fazer algo de bom para todos vocês. Todos deveriam ver Paris. É mágica." Eu sussurrei. "Por favor, simplesmente aceitem".

"Mas eu não posso tirar férias." Disse Carlisle.

"Sim, você pode. Eu posso cobrir seus pacientes." Eu ri.

"Mas-" Ele começou.

"Carlisle Cullen, pare de ser tão teimoso." Eu ri.

"Para quando é a viagem?" Ele perguntou.

"Está em aberto. Vocês podem ir a qualquer momento em que vocês 12 estiverem prontos." Eu apontei.

"Ótimo." Ele bufou. Ele me entregou o meu presente dele e Esme. "Abra".

"Ok." Eu ri. Desembrulhei a pequena caixa e tirei a tampa. Olhei para baixo e ofeguei. Eu podia sentir meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando olhei para eles. Tirei a moldura de prata que tinha fotos minhas e de Edward bebê nela. "É... lindo".

"Eu imagino com quem os bebês parecerão." Sussurrou Edward.

"Eu espero que eles tenham seus olhos." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu espero que eles tenham os seus olhos. Castanho chocolate é a minha cor favorita." Edward sussurrou antes de me beijar suavemente.

"Ewww, eles estão beijando de novo." Riu Annabeth.

"Bewa, Bewa." Elliott balbuciou. Eu apenas ri enquanto me afastei e olhei para Elliott. Ele tinha uma das caixas em sua cabeça.

"Onde está Elliott?" Eu ri enquanto olhei ao redor. "Eu quero saber quem está nesta caixa".

"Bewa!" Ele riu quando eu fiz cócegas na sua barriga. Nós todos simplesmente rimos com ele.

Abrimos o resto dos nossos presentes. Charlie e Renée me deram um novo livro de partituras. Robert e Ann me deram a primeira edição de "Romeu e Julieta". John e Catherine me deram um par de DVD's que eu estava querendo. Depois de termos toda a bagunça limpa. Esme e Renée foram até a cozinha para fazer o jantar para todos. Eu estava ficando cansada, então Edward me levantou nos braços dele e fomos para cima para tirar um cochilo. Ele me deitou na cama e deitou ao meu lado. Ele envolveu o braço ao redor da minha cintura e acariciou minha barriga enquanto adormecemos.

Acabei ficando em repouso por dez dias antes de Jacob me deixar voltar aos meus pés. Minhas pernas e braços estavam cobertos de hematomas do acidente. Edward tirou folga e fez tudo por mim enquanto eu estava em casa. Aproveitamos os dez dias que tínhamos e começamos a planejar o quarto dos bebês. Por agora, nós os colocaríamos no mesmo quarto. Decidimos pintar o quarto deles de um verde-acinzentado, com uma guarnição branca. Comecei a procurar online por camas que eu queria, mas eu estava tendo dificuldades para encontrar alguma coisa que eu gostasse.

As próximas dez semanas voaram rapidamente. Ângela e Rose estavam definitivamente fora do primeiro trimestre. Eles não foram atingidas com enjôos matinais da forma como Alice e eu fomos. Ambas estavam em torno de 17 semanas de sua gravidez e tinham começado a aparecer. Quando nós quatro nos reuníamos, era um bando bastante emocional.

Os rapazes estavam tentando lidar com nós o melhor que podiam, mas eu sei que nós estávamos os deixando loucos com o nosso humor de choro e amargura e dor. Nossos pais achavam divertido nos observar. Pelo menos eles achavam, até que nos voltávamos contra eles. Alice e Jasper estão rapidamente se aproximando da sua data de parto, então Rose, Ângela e eu estamos tentando conseguir o seu chá de bebê. Ela está tão pronta para a chegada de Lilly.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quem não queria uma viagem pra Paris? *suspira* E a chegada dos bebês se aproxima, como eles vão lidar com 2 crianças?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_**Bella POV**_

30 semanas

"Rose, você encomendou o bolo?"

"Sim, Emmett vai pegá-lo em seu caminho para casa do trabalho. Peguei as lembrancinhas do bebê, a decoração e o nosso presente para ela esta tarde." Ela disse.

"Ok, eu estarei em casa logo que a minha consulta com Jake terminar." Eu disse antes de desligar meu celular.

Eu estava sentada na sala de espera do escritório de Jake esperando Edward aparecer para a nossa consulta. Teríamos o chá de bebê de Alice hoje à noite na minha casa. Ela estava pronta para dar à luz a qualquer momento. Ouvi o sinal do elevador e me virei e o vi sair correndo. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado.

"Desculpe, estou atrasado. Lauren trouxe Andrew com outra infecção no ouvido." Ele explicou.

"Quantas já foram para ele?" Eu perguntei.

"Três. Eu acho que vou encaminhá-lo para lavagem." Edward disse.

"Pobre Andrew." Eu sussurrei enquanto esfregava a minha barriga muito grande.

"Bella." Leah chamou. Edward me ajudou a levantar e eu arrastei-me atrás dela. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Gorda." Eu gemi. "Estou exausta. Não estou dormindo muito. Eu não consigo ficar confortável".

"Bem, vamos colocá-la na balança." Disse Leah. Subi na balança. "Você ganhou 1,2 quilos".

"Ótimo." Eu resmunguei.

"Vamos entrar nesta sala." Leah disse enquanto me levou em um dos quartos. Edward me ajudou a subir na cama. Leah colocou o aparelho no meu braço e começou a tirar a minha pressão arterial. "Sua pressão arterial está um pouco alta hoje".

"Como está?" Perguntou Edward.

"14 por 8." Disse Leah. "Jake deve estar aqui em breve".

"Ok, obrigada, Leah." Eu disse. Leah se virou e saiu da sala.

"Como você está se sentindo, amor?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu estou bem. Eu só estou realmente cansada." Reclamei quando Jake entrou.

"Hey, Bella, Edward. Você está esperando aí?" Perguntou Jake.

"Acho que sim." Eu ri.

"Vamos deitá-la e verificar os bebês." Disse Jake. Ele deitou-me de volta e levantei minha camisa. Ele mediu minha barriga. "Você está medindo como 36 semanas, ou mais. Você está tendo algum inchaço. Você está sentindo tonturas, ou enjôos?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Eu deveria estar preocupada?"

"Não, só preciso observar isso." Ele disse enquanto esguichou um pouco de gel na minha grande barriga. "Vamos ver seus bebês".

Ele estendeu seu bastão na minha barriga. Olhei e o bebê Garrett estava chupando seu polegar. Bebê Kate estava chupando os dedos do seu pé.

"Olhe para eles." Eu sussurrei quando minhas lágrimas caíram.

"Eu nunca vou me cansar de vê-los assim." Sussurrou Edward.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

"Bem, eles estão bem. Estou supondo que eles pesam cerca de 1,2 quilos cada um agora." Jake disse enquanto imprimia algumas fotos. Ele limpou minha barriga e me ajudou a sentar-me. "Agora, eu quero que você comece a vir toda semana. Eu gostaria de manter os bebês aí dentro por, pelo menos, as próximas seis semanas. Estou um pouco preocupado com a sua pressão arterial, mas não está perigosamente alta ainda. Precisamos apenas observá-la. Você tem um aparelho de medir a pressão sangüínea em casa?"

"Sim." Disse Edward.

"Eu quero que você monitore a pressão arterial dela todas as manhãs antes de sair da cama." Jake instruiu.

"Ok." Eu disse.

"Vejo vocês na próxima semana. Vá com calma." Jake ordenou quando ele e Edward me ajudaram a sair da cama.

"Eu vou. Prometo." Eu ri.

Edward e eu saímos para o meu novo carro. Após o acidente, nós compramos um Excursion preto. Nós precisaríamos de espaço extra com os bebês. Edward me ajudou a entrar e fechou a porta atrás de mim. Ele correu e subiu no assento do motorista. Ele ligou o carro e voltamos para casa. Ele estacionou na garagem e ajudou-me a entrar. Rose e Ângela já estavam lá.

"Hey, pessoal." Suspirei enquanto balancei-me como um pato para dentro de casa.

"Hey, como foi sua consulta?" Ângela perguntou.

"Foi boa. Minha pressão arterial está um pouco alta, mas estamos observando isso." Eu disse quando me sentei à mesa da sala de jantar. "Edward, me ajude a tirar meus sapatos, por favor".

"Ok, amor." Edward riu. Ele veio e tirou minhas sapatilhas. Suspirei contentemente. "Sente-se melhor?"

"Sim. Eu odeio sapatos." Eu ri, enquanto Emmett entrou carregando o bolo para o chá de bebê de Alice.

"Onde vocês querem o bolo, senhoras?" Ele perguntou.

"Aqui nesta mesa, baby. Você pode ajudar Edward com as fitas?" Rose pediu enquanto ela pegava os pratos e arrumava tudo.

"Claro." Ele disse.

Eles arrumaram tudo enquanto subi as escadas e tomei um banho. Eu me sequei e vesti um vestido de grávida verde. Eu nem sequer me incomodei com os sapatos. Meus pés estavam me matando. Puxei meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado e voltei para baixo. Lauren, Jessica e algumas outras pessoas já estavam aqui.

"Jess!" Eu gritei.

"Bella!" Ela gritou quando veio e tentou me abraçar. "Você está linda".

"Obrigada." Eu ri. "Como você e Mike estão agora de volta a Forks?"

"Tem sido ótimo. Mike gosta da polícia muito mais aqui. Eu tenho uma proposta de trabalho no Ensino Fundamental no próximo outono." Ela disse enquanto me ajudou a sentar ao lado de Lauren.

"Isso é ótimo, Jess." Eu disse quando me virei para olhar para Lauren. "Como Andrew está se sentindo?"

"Ele está ranzinza." Ela riu. "Tyler ficou com ele esta noite para que eu pudesse vir para o chá de Alice. Eu realmente precisava de uma noite de folga. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Gorda. Eu não consigo dormir porque um deles está sempre em movimento, ou chutando a merda fora de mim. Eu não consigo dormir deitada por isso tenho tipo dez travesseiros atrás de mim simplesmente para que eu possa respirar à noite." Eu ri. "Mas estou amando cada minuto de estar grávida".

"Isso é ótimo, Bella. Você merece esses bebês depois de tudo o que você passou." Lauren disse.

"Obrigada, Lauren." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Eu tenho que fazer xixi... de novo".

"Precisa de ajuda para levantar, amor." Edward riu.

"Sim." Eu ri.

Edward me puxou para os meus pés. Fui andando como um pato para o banheiro e cuidei do meu negócio. Levantei-me e de certa forma consegui puxar minha calcinha para cima. Lavei minhas mãos e caminhei como um pato de volta para a frente. Parei surpresa em meu caminho quando vi Tanya sentada ao lado de Leah. A última notícia que tive dela, ela e Seth estavam em Nova York.

"Tanya." Eu sussurrei quando levei minhas mãos até minha boca.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Imagino como deve ser difícil caminhar com uma barriga de grávida... ainda mais de gêmeos! E Tanya reapareceu... quais serão as novidades?_

_Estou postando sem ter recebido as 10 reviews pq preciso sair, mas o próximo só vem amanhã se tiver no mínimo 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **Fic nova estreando hoje também, chama-se** "Been Here All Along".  
**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_**Bella POV**_

"Hey, irmãzona." Ela sussurrou enquanto veio e tentou me abraçar. "Você está absolutamente linda".

"Obrigada. Você também. O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Seth e eu viemos para uma visita. Leah me convidou para vir ao chá de bebê. Espero que você não se importe." Ela disse.

"Claro que eu não me importo. Minha irmãzinha é sempre bem vinda aqui." Eu ri enquanto um dos bebês chutou.

"Ouvi dizer que nós teremos outros Garrett e Kate." Disse Tanya.

"Sim, eles estão chutando como loucos." Eu ri quando coloquei as mãos dela onde eles estavam chutando. Eles chutaram suas mãos.

"Aw." Ela sussurrou enquanto deixou uma lágrima cair. "Garrett e Kate vão adorar vê-los crescer".

"Eu sei que eles vão." Sussurrei quando deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Tanya?" Alice disse quando veio andando como um pato para dentro da casa. Tanya foi e abraçou Alice. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Seth e eu viemos para uma visita. Leah me convidou para vir com ela para o chá. Alice, você está linda." Ela emocionou-se sobre a grande barriga de Alice. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Estou cansada. Minhas costas estão me matando." Ela riu.

"Ouvi dizer isso." Eu ri enquanto sentei-me no sofá. Alice e Tanya se aproximaram e sentaram ao meu lado.

"Mas você ainda tem dez semanas." Alice riu.

"Acho que estamos atirando para ela passar pelas seis semanas." Leah riu enquanto esfregava sua barriga.

"Como está minha sobrinha?" Tanya riu.

"Ela está bem." Leah riu. "É melhor ela ficar parada por pelo menos mais 15 semanas".

"Se ela é qualquer coisa como Jake, ela ficará." Eu sorri. "Hora da Ali abrir seus presentes".

"Sim." Gritou Alice. Nós todos rimos com ela.

"Este é meu e de Tanya." Leah disse. Alice o desembrulhou e tirou a tampa. Ela puxou um vestidinho rosa e uma faixa correspondente.

"Awe, isso é tão fofo." Alice emocionou-se. "Lilly ficará linda nele".

"Lilly?" Tanya perguntou.

"Vamos chamá-la de Lillian Isabella, mas chamá-la de Lilly." Alice explicou enquanto colocava o vestido de volta na caixa.

"É lindo." Tanya sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Tanya, você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, os estúpidos hormônios da gravidez estão me deixando louca." Ela sussurrou.

"Você está grávida?" Eu gritei.

"Sim, dez semanas." Ela riu.

"Parabéns, irmãzinha." Eu chorei baixinho.

"Obrigada, irmãzona." Ela chorou comigo.

Alice abriu o resto dos seus presentes. Nossos pais todos se juntaram e deram a ela um carrinho de bebê e duas cadeirinhas de carro, uma para o seu carro e uma para o de Jasper. Ela ganhou vários cobertores, mordedores, chupetas, macacões e fraldas. Ela tinha acabado de abrir seu último presente quando Rose e Ângela trouxeram a primeira parte do nosso presente para Alice. Ela se levantou e gingou até lá e puxou o cobertor e ofegou.

"Como?" Ela sussurrou enquanto olhava para o berço que tínhamos restaurado para ela. Foi dela quando ela era bebê. "Esme me disse que não estava em boa forma para usar".

"Tivemos que restaurar para você. Sabíamos que era algo especial para você. Queremos que ele seja especial para Lilly." Expliquei quando empurrei para me levantar do sofá e fui até elas.

"Muito obrigado, irmãs." Ela sussurrou.

"Nós também temos isso para você." Ângela disse, entregando um envelope para Alice. Ela o puxou aberto e começou a gritar.

"Um dia no spa depois que Lilly nascer." Alice gritou.

"Nós sabemos que você vai precisar de um." Rose riu enquanto esfregava a barriga de Alice.

"Eu realmente vou." Alice riu quando a campainha tocou.

Eu ginguei até a porta e a puxei aberta. Estreitei os olhos para as pessoas em pé na minha porta. Eram Irina e Laurent Denali.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Eu bati.

"A gente só queria falar com você por alguns minutos, por favor." Disse Irina. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça um pouco.

"Tudo bem, entrem." Eu disse. Eles entraram e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu os levei para a sala. Quase todos na sala olharam para eles.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Tanya estalou.

"Queríamos falar com Bella. Como você está, Tanya?" Perguntou Irina.

"Não é da sua conta, mãe." Ela retrucou.

"Tanya, acalme-se." Eu sussurrei. Olhei para Irina e Laurent. "Vamos para a cozinha".

"Ok." Disse Laurent. Eu os levei para a cozinha e encostei-me ao balcão. Esperei por um deles começar a falar.

"Diga o que vocês queriam dizer." Eu disse curtamente, esfregando minha barriga.

"Nós queríamos pedir desculpas por como nós tratamos você e os outros quando vocês vieram aqui. Ficamos com medo de que Kate ficaria doente e não ouvimos o que ela queria. Sabemos que é nossa culpa que a perdemos e Tanya. Eu desejaria que nós pudéssemos dizer a Kate o quanto lamentamos. Eu desejaria que pudéssemos dizer o quanto nós a amamos e temos orgulho dela." Irina chorou. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Por que agora? Tem sido quase onze anos." Eu perguntei.

"Eu acabei de ser diagnosticada com câncer de mama. Fiz um monte de pensamentos sobre a minha vida. Percebi que fiz um monte de erros. Estou tentando corrigi-los." Irina explicou.

"Sinto muito em saber sobre o câncer. Quem é o seu oncologista?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não tenho um ainda." Ela disse. "Eu estava esperando que talvez você me tratasse".

"Esteja no meu escritório segunda-feira de manhã, às 8h. Vou tratá-la porque Kate teria querido que eu o fizesse também." Eu sussurrei.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou. "Eu ouvi que vocês terão gêmeos".

"Sim, Edward e eu teremos um menino e uma menina. Vamos chamá-los de Garrett e Kate." Eu expliquei enquanto deixei cair minhas lágrimas.

"Eles teriam gostado disso." Disse Irina.

"É melhor irmos." Disse Laurent. Eu os conduzi de volta para a sala. "Tanya, se possível, gostaríamos de ter você e Seth para jantar antes de vocês voltarem para Nova York".

"Eu não sei." Ela disse.

"Apenas pense nisso." Disse Laurent.

"Você está linda." Irina disse. Ela se virou para olhar para mim. "Vemos você na segunda de manhã".

"Ok. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa." Eu disse. Ambos apenas assentiram com suas cabeças e eu fui e fechei a porta atrás deles. Voltei para a sala.

"Por que é que você vai vê-los na segunda de manhã?" Tanya perguntou.

"Sem entrar em detalhes, eu vou tratar sua mãe. Ela vai precisar de você, Tanya. Eu sei que é difícil deixar toda a sua raiva ir, mas Kate teria querido que você a ajudasse." Eu expliquei.

"AAAAHHHHH." Gritou Alice.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que legal a reaparição de Tanya... e eu estou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas aqui... sei que tudo o que Irina e Laurent fizeram no passado foi muito difícil, mas é tão triste perceber que os dois ficaram sozinhos e agora terão que passar por isso... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **Pra quem ainda não leu, comecei a tradução de uma fic Alice & Jasper no sábado, chama-se** "Been Here All Along"**, leiam e comentem!**  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_**Bella POV**_

"AAAAHHHHH." Alice gritou. Olhei para cima e Alice estava segurando sua barriga. "Oh, meu Deus, isso dói".

"Ali, respire fundo, querida." Eu sussurrei enquanto a deitamos na mesa da sala de jantar. "Esta é a sua primeira contração?"

"Sim." Ela ofegou.

"Leah, você pode iniciar a contagem delas? Rose, chame os rapazes." Eu pedi assim que Alice teve outra contração.

"Outra." Ela gritou.

"Elas têm menos de um minuto de diferença." Disse Leah.

"Ang, eu preciso da minha bolsa do armário." Pedi. "Esme, eu preciso que você me encontre um cadarço; mãe, eu preciso de algumas toalhas. Ann, pegue alguns cobertores".

"Isso dói." Alice gritou. Ângela me trouxe minha bolsa. Cavei por um par de luvas.

"Eu sei que dói, Ali. Vou verificar você, ok?" Expliquei.

"Ok." Ela ofegou. Empurrei seu vestido e empurrei meus dedos dentro dela. A cabeça de Lilly já estava coroando. Jasper, Emmett, Edward e Ben entraram correndo na casa. Edward pegou seu telefone celular e ligou para Jake.

"Ela está vindo agora." Eu gritei. Edward estava conversando com Jake enquanto Emmett ligava para o 911. Nós tínhamos as toalhas colocadas sob Alice. "Ok, Ali, é hora de conhecer Lilly. Eu quero que você me dê um grande empurrão".

"AAHHHHHHH." Alice gritou quando empurrou. Eu podia ver a cabeça de Lilly.

"Mais um, Ali. Você pode fazer isso." Eu disse.

"AAAAAAHHHHH." Ela gritou novamente. Peguei a cabeça do bebê e os ombros para fora. O resto dela deslizou para fora. Passei meu dedo em sua boca e a limpei. Lilly começou a guinchar. "Ela está bem?"

"Ela é perfeita, Ali." Eu chorei quando eu a envolvi em um cobertor.

Eu a coloquei nos braços de Alice. Jasper estava apoiando a cabeça e ombros de Alice. Ambos tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus rostos. Amarrei o cordão umbilical e retirei meu bisturi da minha bolsa e cortei o cordão. A ambulância apareceu. Eles carregaram Alice e o bebê sobre a maca. Jasper e eu subimos com ela, enquanto os outros nos seguiram para o hospital. Jake estava esperando por nós no P.S.

"Você tem certeza que você não é uma obstetra?" Jake riu.

"Não, eu só pareço estar no lugar certo." Eu ri enquanto eles empurraram Alice em uma sala de exames. Leah veio correndo para dentro, ela pegou Lilly e começou a verificá-la, enquanto Jake verificava Alice. Fui até a cabeça de Alice e dei um beijo na sua testa. "Você foi muito bem, Alice".

"Obrigada, Bella, por tudo." Ela chorou enquanto Leah entregou a Jasper sua filha.

"Ela é perfeita." Leah riu.

"Isso ela é." Sussurrou Jasper.

"Vamos levar você e Lilly para cima agora, Alice." Disse Jake. "Leah, você pode avisar os outros. Tenho certeza que eles estão esperando na sala de espera. Bella, venha conosco".

"Ok, Jake." Disse Leah.

Segui Jake, Alice e Jasper até o quinto andar. Ajeitamos Alice em seu quarto. Jake e eu levamos Lilly para pesá-la e limpá-la. Ela pesava 3,7 quilos. Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o quarto de Alice com Lilly, que estava aninhada em seu cobertor. Eu me aproximei e a coloquei nos braços de Alice.

"Quanto ela pesa?" Alice perguntou.

"3,7 quilos." Eu disse com orgulho.

"Alice, Leah e eu estamos indo agora. Voltarei amanhã para ver você. Bella, mais dez minutos, então você vai para casa e saia dos seus pés." Ordenou Jake.

"Sim, senhor, Dr. Black." Eu ri.

Todo mundo riu comigo. Eles foram embora e passamos ao redor do bebê. Esme a deu a Edward. Ele sorriu e beijou seus dedinhos. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu observava o meu marido com a nossa sobrinha. Eu automaticamente comecei a esfregar minha barriga. Ele vai ser um grande pai. Dez minutos depois, Edward e eu abraçamos e beijamos Alice e Lilly e saímos do quarto dela.

"Bella." Jasper disse, nos seguindo. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. "Obrigado por cuidar das minhas garotas".

"A qualquer hora, Jasper. Eu te amo, irmão." Sussurrei.

"Eu te amo, irmã." Ele sussurrou. Eu dei outro aceno e ele voltou para o quarto de Alice.

Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho lentamente até o carro. Ele me ajudou a subir e voltamos para casa. Ele parou na garagem e me ajudou a sair. Entramos em casa e fiquei chocada ao ver que alguém tinha limpado a bagunça do parto de Alice. Edward e eu subimos as escadas. Troquei para a minha camisola e subi na cama. Edward subiu ao meu lado.

"Você foi bem esta noite, amor." Disse Edward.

"Obrigada. Adorei a visão de Lilly em seus braços. Eu não posso esperar até que Kate e Garrett estejam em seus braços." Sussurrei enquanto tentava ficar confortável.

"Eu também não." Edward sussurrou enquanto esfregava minha barriga.

"Irina e Laurent vieram durante o chá de bebê de Alice." Eu disse.

"O que eles queriam?" Edward perguntou.

"Eles se desculparam por tudo. Irina foi diagnosticada com câncer de mama. Ela quer que eu a trate." Expliquei.

"Você vai tratá-la?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim, Kate teria querido que eu fizesse isso." Eu disse enquanto os bebês começaram a se contorcer.

"Ela teria. Tanya ficou bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Ela estava bastante irritada quando eles chegaram aqui. Todos estavam, mas eu acho que ela ficará bem." Expliquei enquanto eu bocejava.

"É melhor você dormir um pouco, amor." Sussurrou Edward.

"Vou tentar." Eu ri.

Eu me aninhei em meu travesseiro e adormeci rapidamente com Edward esfregando minha barriga. Eu o ouvi sussurrar "eu amo vocês, Kate e Garret".

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde, quando tive que fazer xixi. Consegui sair da cama e ir ao banheiro sem acordar Edward. Lavei minhas mãos e entrei no quarto dos bebês. Sentei-me na cadeira de balanço que tínhamos colocado lá. Olhei para o quarto que tínhamos criado. Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Ben pintaram as paredes para nós logo após o Ano Novo. Nós compramos berços e uma cômoda de bordo. Adicionamos uma mesa bordo de troca e a cadeira de balanço. Achei uma cama que era acolchoada. Tinha azul, verde, amarelo e roxo nela. Era perfeita para os meus bebês. Pendurei algumas pinturas que eu tinha feito. Tínhamos alguns brinquedos, mas não muitos deles.

"Você gosta dessa cadeira, não é?" Edward riu da porta.

"Eu realmente gosto." Suspirei enquanto esfregava minha barriga. "Os bebês gostam dela também. Eles se acalmam quando eu me sento aqui".

"Vamos verificar a sua pressão arterial." Edward disse enquanto se aproximou e colocou o aparelho de medição no meu braço. "142 por 81".

"Eu estou bem." Sussurrei suavemente enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

"Eu não posso evitar me preocupar." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei, mas eu não estou tonta, ou enjoada. Eu me sinto bem, exceto por estar cansada." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, amor. Vamos voltar para a cama." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok".

Edward me ajudou a levantar e voltamos ao nosso quarto. Subi na cama e caí de volta no sono rapidamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Parece que a Bella vai fazer o parto de todas as mulheres nessa fic... espero que essa pressão alta dela não dê nenhuma complicação..._

_O próximo cap. só sai amanhã se tiver mesmo as **10** reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_**Bella POV**_

Passei a maior parte do fim de semana em casa. Fomos ver Alice e Lilly um pouco na manhã de sábado. Jake apareceu e Edward disse a ele que minha pressão arterial estava mais elevada. Jake me mandou ir para casa e ficar na cama em repouso pelo resto do fim de semana. Eu apenas revirei os olhos e deixei Edward me trazer para casa. Alice ligou no final da tarde e disse que ela e Lilly estavam indo para casa. Renée veio e assistimos filmes enquanto Edward e Charlie grelhavam bifes no quintal.

No domingo Edward lavou a roupa enquanto eu lia. Ele tentou me fazer sentir culpada por ele fazer as tarefas, mas eu simplesmente sorri e disse que é o que ele ganha por ser um fofoqueiro. Ele apenas rolou os olhos e acabou de dobrar as roupas. Tirei uma longa soneca na parte da tarde. Acordei com Edward deitado na cama rindo para mim.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Perguntei.

"Você estava falando com os bebês em seu sono. Você disse a eles para parar de chutar você." Ele riu.

"Eles devem ser seus filhos porque eles não estão me escutando." Eu ri.

"Eu escuto tudo o que você diz, amor. Eu apenas não faço sempre isso." Ele riu suavemente enquanto começou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Edward..." Eu gemi baixinho. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Beijando minha esposa." Ele sussurrou enquanto deslizou a mão para cima sobre a minha camisa e começou a brincar com meus mamilos.

"Fôda-me, Edward. Por favor." Eu gemi.

"Como você quiser, amor." Ele sussurrou.

Ele me ajudou a tirar minha camiseta, bermuda e calcinha. Ele puxou sua calça, camisa e boxer para fora. Tínhamos descoberto que eu estava ficando grande demais para ter relações sexuais em qualquer outra posição além de ele atrás de mim. Rolei e fiquei em minhas mãos e joelhos. Edward agarrou meus quadris e empurrou-se para dentro de mim lentamente. Ele começou a empurrar para dentro e fora de mim.

"Porra. Você é tão bom dentro de mim." Eu gemi.

"Eu amo fodidamente o seu corpo, baby." Ele gemeu quando aumentou seus impulsos.

"Eu amo as suas mãos no meu corpo." Gemi.

Eu sabia que não duraria muito mais tempo. Mudei meus dedos até meu clitóris e comecei a beliscá-lo. Edward rosnou quando rocei seu pênis enquanto ele deslizava para dentro e fora de mim. Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer quando gozei forte. Edward empurrou em mim mais algumas vezes antes que gozou dentro de mim. Rolei de modo que eu estava deitada no meu lado esquerdo. Edward deitou atrás de mim.

"Isso foi incrível, amor." Ele riu.

"Foi, não foi?" Eu ri. "Você vai me ajudar no banho?"

"Claro que vou." Ele riu. Ele levantou-se da cama e entrou no banheiro nu. Ele ligou a água e voltou. Eu olhava de forma cobiçosa para ele. Admito isso. "Pare de me olhar de forma cobiçosa, ninfomaníaca".

"Eu não posso evitar. Você é fodidamente gostoso." Eu gemi enquanto saía da cama.

"Eu acho que você é a gostosa." Edward murmurou enquanto andava comigo para o chuveiro.

Ele segurou no meu braço quando entrei no chuveiro. Ele entrou atrás de mim. Ele começou a acariciar meu corpo com suas mãos. Coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele e o deixei limpar-me. Ele tomou um cuidado especial para lavar meus seios e barriga. Quando estávamos limpos, ele me ajudou a secar-me e colocar uma nova calcinha e minha camisola. Ele me ajudou a voltar para a cama. Ele desceu as escadas e trancou a casa. Ele trouxe-me alguma sobra de ravióli de cogumelos da noite passada. Passamos o resto da noite na cama.

Acordei na segunda de manhã rígida e dolorida. Minhas costas estavam me matando. Edward me ajudou a entrar no chuveiro. Depois que terminei, ele me ajudou a secar-me. Vesti minha calcinha, sutiã e um par de calças de grávida preta e uma blusa azul. Consegui colocar meus pés em um par de sapatilhas pretas. Edward me ajudou até carro. Nós nos dirigimos para o hospital. Ele me deixou na porta e eu me sentei num banco enquanto esperava por ele. Ele veio e eu poderia dizer que ele estava preocupado comigo. Ele me beijou antes de eu entrar no elevador. Irina e Laurent já estavam esperando por mim.

"Já estarei com vocês".

"Ok." Os dois disseram. Voltei para o meu escritório e coloquei minha bolsa para cima. Voltei para a sala de espera.

"Venham comigo." Eu disse suavemente enquanto esfregava minhas costas. Eu os conduzi para uma sala de exame. "Suba na maca".

"Você está bem?" Irina perguntou.

"Sim, minhas costas estão me matando hoje." Eu disse. "Vou realizar um check-up rotineiro. Você trouxe seu arquivo?"

"Sim." Disse Laurent, entregando-o para mim.

Abri e vi que o obstetra dela tinha feito a biópsia e encontraram que o tumor é maligno. Verifiquei o coração de Irina, pulmões e estômago. Eu a tinha deitada para que eu pudesse verificar seu seio. Ela tem um tumor bastante grande em seu seio esquerdo. Eu os fiz me acompanharem até meu escritório. Eles sentaram-se à minha frente.

"Ok, aqui está o que eu quero fazer. O tumor é bastante grande. Eu realmente não quero que você perca seus seios, então vou começar a sua quimioterapia hoje. Eu preciso que você venha em três dias por semana. Podemos vencê-lo. Eu preciso que você entenda que você vai se sentir uma merda por muito tempo. A quimioterapia vai ser muito dura em seu corpo. Você ficará esgotada e fisicamente fraca. Você provavelmente vai perder o seu cabelo. Eu sei como isso é difícil. Estou aqui para qualquer coisa que você precisar de mim. Se eu não puder estar, Carlisle estará. Você tem alguma pergunta?" Eu expliquei.

"Por quanto tempo estarei na quimioterapia?" Perguntou Irina.

"Eu não sei. Eu diria pelo próximo par de meses, pelo menos. Eu já falei com Carlisle sobre cobrir-me quando os bebês nascerem. Depende apenas do seu progresso. Você teve a chance de conversar com Tanya?"

"Sim, nós fomos jantar na noite passada. Vamos tentar reconstruir a nossa relação com ela." Disse Laurent.

"Ótimo." Eu disse. "Já que você está aqui, vamos em frente e começar o tratamento agora. Aqui está meu cartão com os números do meu celular, de casa e do escritório nele. Ligue-me a qualquer momento que você precisar de alguma coisa".

"Obrigada, Bella. Eu sei que não merecemos a sua ajuda." Disse Irina.

"Irina, você merece a chance de viver. Kate me ensinou a não desistir. Eu não vou desistir de você. Eu prometo." Eu disse enquanto limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

"Ela e Tanya são sortudas de terem uma irmã como você." Irina disse.

"Eu sou a sortuda." Sussurrei quando me levantei. Eu os levei para a sala de quimioterapia que Garrett e eu costumávamos usar. Irina deitou na cama de Garrett. Comecei a sua IV. "Estarei de volta em cerca de uma hora".

"Ok." Eles disseram juntos.

Eu mal tinha dado dois passos para fora da sala quando senti uma dor aguda em meu abdômen.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sim, estou com pena da Irina, afinal, o tratamento é difícil para qualquer pessoa... e agora, o que vai acontecer com Bella?_

_Deixem reviews! Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Bem, eu recebi algumas reviews em outras fics esses dias e fiquei pensando bastante no que foi dito, então resolvi responder. As coisas que foram ditas me chatearam, mas eu concordo sim com o que disseram. Mais de uma pessoa reclamou que eu peço as reviews e que muita gente não deixa pq eu não interajo com as leitoras, não respondo o que vc´s escrevem e tal. A minha única explicação pra isso, é que a maioria das reviews eu acho que não precisam de resposta, não vejo por que responder a um comentário do tipo "posta mais", "estou adorando a história"... por outro lado, sempre que alguém me pergunta diretamente alguma coisa, eu tento responder no cap. seguinte. O fato de eu não responder sempre, não é por mau, às vezes eu simplesmente esqueço! Já que posto essa quantidade de fics e acontece de eu me perder em qual fic alguém perguntou alguma coisa, ou simplesmente é falta de tempo! Já que a maioria dos caps. eu deixo prontos com antecedência pra postar e só venho aqui e "aperto o botão"._

_Enfim, eu não sei mesmo o que dizer, peço desculpas às pessoas que ficaram sem respostas e se sentem "deixadas de lado", eu vou tentar corrigir isso, mas, como eu disse, só quando eu achar mesmo que há necessidade de uma resposta. Mas tb peço que, por favor, vc´s colaborem e deixem reviews! É a única forma de eu saber o que vc´s estão achando da minha tradução, ou das histórias que escolhi... Pq pra mim tb é frustrante, sabe? Eu sei que tem pessoas que colocam todas as fics que eu traduzo nos seus Favoritos, em Alerta, mas nunca, nunca sequer deixaram uma review! E é bem o que eu já disse antes, eu perco horas do meu tempo pra traduzir cada cap. e pra vc´s não leva mais que 2 minutos para deixar um comentário..._

_****__Desculpem o desabafo! E boa Páscoa a todas!_  



	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_**Bella POV**_

"AAAAHHH." Eu gritei quando escorreguei para o chão. Carlisle veio correndo para fora do seu escritório.

"Bella, qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu acho que estou tendo uma contração." Chorei quando a dor começou a relaxar. "Ligue para Jake".

"Aqui é o Dr. Cullen, preciso falar com o Dr. Black agora... Jake, Bella está tendo contrações... ok... Vamos voltar." Disse Carlisle. "Ele está vindo diretamente para baixo. Vamos levar você para o meu escritório".

"AAAAHHH." Eu gritei quando tive outra contração. Carlisle e Carmen me ajudaram a levantar e ir para o escritório dele. Dois minutos depois, Jake e Edward entraram correndo no escritório de Carlisle.

"Quantas mais ela teve?" Jake perguntou quando puxou minha camisa para cima para sentir o meu estômago.

"Uma." Disse Carlisle.

"É cedo demais." Eu chorei quando fui atingida por outra contração. "AAAHHHH".

"Está tudo bem, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem." Disse Edward.

"Precisamos levá-la lá para cima. Carlisle, você pode nos conseguir uma maca?" Perguntou Jake.

"Sim." Disse Carlisle.

Ele se levantou e saiu correndo da sala. Ele voltou alguns minutos depois com uma maca. Edward me levantou e me deitou na maca. Carlisle disse que nos encontraria lá em cima quando tivesse retirado a IV de Irina. Jake e Edward me empurraram para dentro do elevador enquanto eu tinha outra contração. Eles me puxaram para fora do elevador e me levaram para um dos quartos. Fecharam a porta atrás deles. Edward tirou minhas calças, então Jake poderia ver se eu tinha começado a dilatação.

"Você está com dois centímetros." Jake suspirou. "Nós vamos tentar parar o trabalho de parto. Bella, eu sei que você está assustada, mas eu preciso que você se acalme, querida".

"Eu não posso perdê-los." Eu chorei.

"Nós não vamos perdê-los, amor." Edward sussurrou.

"Você está se sentindo mal hoje?" Jacob perguntou quando começou minha IV.

"Minhas costas estiveram me matando desde ontem à noite." Eu disse. "Era apenas uma dor maçante".

"Essas eram as contrações, querida. Quando foi a última vez que vocês dois fizeram sexo?" Perguntou Jake.

"Ontem à tarde." Eu murmurei.

"Bem, é seguro dizer que vocês não farão sexo novamente por algum tempo." Riu Jacob. "Estarei de volta em pouco tempo para verificá-la novamente. Não saia da cama".

"Eu não vou." Sussurrei. Jake saiu e Edward puxou uma cadeira ao meu lado. "Você ligou para Esme, Charlie e Renée?"

"Liguei para Rose. Ela disse que ligaria para eles. Tenho certeza que eles estão a caminho." Edward disse. "Você está bem?"

"Não, eu estou com medo." Sussurrei. "Eu não posso perder esses bebês".

"Eu sei, amor. Eu também não posso." Edward sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos.

"Porra." Eu murmurei quando fui atingida por outra contração. A porta do meu quarto abriu e Esme, Renée, Rose e Charlie entraram.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou Esme.

"Respire, amor." Edward sussurrou. Eu estava segurando a mão dele. "Ela está tendo uma contração. Estamos tentando conseguir parar o trabalho de parto".

"Parece melhor." Suspirei quando a dor foi embora. Rolei de modo que eu estava no meu lado esquerdo. Charlie se aproximou e começou a esfregar minhas costas. "Isso é bom, pai".

"Você está bem, baby?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. Eu não estarei bem até que meus filhos estejam bem." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Eu sei." Ele suspirou enquanto Carlisle entrou.

"Você conseguiu cuidar de Irina?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Disse Carlisle. "Estou assumindo o tratamento dela, Bella".

"Ok." Eu disse. "Eu não acho que possa me concentrar no tratamento dela agora".

"Finalmente ela me escuta." Carlisle riu, enquanto tive outra contração. Estendi a mão e agarrei a mão de Edward. "Respire fundo, querida".

Lentamente, ao longo das próximas quatro horas, fomos capazes de conseguir parar as contrações. Edward nunca soltou das minhas mãos. Emmett e Ben vieram para verificar-me. Eles prometeram contar a Alice, Jasper e Ângela que eu estava bem. Eu estava deitada no meu lado esquerdo novamente esfregando minha barriga quando Jake voltou.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Estou cansada. Eu não tive uma contração em uma hora." Eu disse. Ele foi lá e verificou minha impressão.

"Ótimo. Quero mantê-la aqui durante a noite apenas para certificar que você não entrará em trabalho de parto novamente. Bella, nada mais de trabalho. Quero você em repouso absoluto até que os bebês venham." Ordenou Jacob.

"Ok, Jake." Eu disse. "Qualquer coisa para cuidar dos meus bebês".

"Boa garota." Ele riu. "Deixe-me verificá-la para ter certeza que você não tem mais dilatação".

"Ok." Eu disse quando rolei para as minhas costas. Ele puxou uma luva e verificou meu colo do útero.

"Não, ainda em dois." Ele disse aliviado. "Estarei de volta de manhã".

"Ok, obrigada, Jake." Eu disse suavemente.

"É para isso que eu estou aqui, querida." Ele disse suavemente.

Jake saiu e Edward subiu na cama comigo. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha barriga e começou a acariciar. Eu poderia dizer que ele esteve tão assustado quanto eu tinha estado. Todo mundo saiu logo após Jake. Carlisle disse que entraria em contato com todos os meus pacientes para avisá-los que ele estaria me substituindo até que eu voltasse ao trabalho depois de os bebês nascerem. Alice ligou e eu assegurei a ela que eu e os bebês estávamos bem. Ela pediu desculpas por não vir aqui, mas eu disse que ela tinha um bebê de três dias de idade, eu entendia. Edward e eu adormecemos envolvidos nos braços um do outro.

Jake veio na manhã seguinte e me deixou ir para casa. Edward me levantou em seus braços e me colocou na cadeira de rodas. Ele me levou para fora. Jake ficou comigo enquanto Edward trouxe o carro. Edward me levantou e me pôs no carro. Nós dirigimos para casa e Edward me carregou para dentro da casa e colocou-me no sofá.

Durante as próximas oito semanas, tornei-me cada vez mais mal-humorada. Eu estava entediada por ficar deitada no sofá, ou na cama, o tempo todo. Esme e Renée viriam durante o dia, enquanto Edward estava no trabalho. Eu amo minha mãe e Esme, mas elas estavam fodidamente me sufocando. Elas estavam constantemente me perguntando o que eu precisava e se oferecendo para me fazer alguma coisa para comer. Tentei ser tão educada como eu poderia com elas. Os bebês estavam indo bem. Eles estavam crescendo e ganhando peso, exatamente como deveriam. Jake ainda estava preocupado com a minha pressão arterial. Não estava muito alta, mas não era muito baixa também. Meus pés e mãos começaram a inchar, então eu tive que tirar meus anéis de casamento. Edward me comprou uma corrente para que eu pudesse usá-los no meu pescoço.

Alice, Rose e Ângela fizeram-me um chá de bebê quando eu estava com 34 semanas. Ganhei toneladas de roupas novas, toalhinhas, e um carrinho duplo novo para os bebês. As garotas compraram e deram dois berços para o meu quarto e de Edward, e um cartão de presente para o spa. Alice não tinha usado o dela ainda, então nós planejamos ir juntas. Tínhamos as cadeirinhas deles instaladas em nossos carros. Eu fiz minha mala e a mala deles, de modo que estaríamos prontos quando eu entrasse em trabalho de parto.

Pobre Edward estava ficando em pedaços. Entre o trabalho e cuidar de mim, ele estava exausto. Ele nunca reclamou, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando. Carlisle disse que ele precisa deixar um deles cuidar de mim por uma noite, mas ele recusou. Ele disse que não queria deixar os bebês desapontados. Acho que me apaixonei ainda mais por ele naquele dia.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, ainda bem que conseguiram parar o trabalho de parto da Bella! Agora o nascimento dos gêmeos está se aproximando... _

_Estamos quase chegando ao fim... só mais 5 caps. para o fim...  
_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Obrigada pelas reviews de todas vc's! E pelas palavras de carinho! É por isso que eu continuo a traduzir e amo o que faço, por vc's!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

_**Bella POV**_

"Quando eles chegarão aqui?" Eu gemi, pela terceira vez na última hora.

"Logo, Bella." Alice riu. Ela tinha Lilly em seu ombro.

"Quando eu poderei segurá-la?" Eu perguntei.

"Agora, eu acho." Ela riu quando me trouxe o bebê dormindo. Ela colocou Lilly em meus braços.

"Quanto ela pesa agora?" Perguntei.

"Ela está com pouco menos de 4,1 quilos." Disse Alice.

"Ela é um bebê tão bom." Sussurrei enquanto beijava seu narizinho.

"Graças a Deus. Quando o novo bebê chegar, eu preciso que ela seja boa." Alice riu. Eu olhei para ela e ofeguei.

"Novo bebê?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu acabei de descobrir esta manhã. Estou grávida." Ela deu um gritinho.

"Oh meu Deus. Isso é tão emocionante. Você está animada?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estou agora. Fiquei completamente chocada esta manhã. Inútil dizer que não estávamos tentando engravidar, mas a camisinha parecia ter um buraco no meio." Ela riu. "Meus bebês serão próximos em idade. Eu amo isso".

"Awe, isso é tão doce." Sussurrei enquanto chorava. "Hormônios estúpidos".

"Eu sei." Ela riu enquanto enxugou as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Rose perguntou quando ela, Emmett, Elliot, Ben, Annabeth e Ângela entraram. Rose e Ângela estavam perto das 24 semanas.

"Ali, conte a eles." Eu chorei.

"Jasper e eu vamos ter outro bebê." Ela chorou.

"OH MEU DEUS!" Gritaram Rose e Ângela enquanto fizeram seu caminho até nós. Todas nós nos abraçamos tão bem quanto conseguimos, já que eu estava deitada no sofá.

"Isso é tão emocionante." Chorou Ângela.

"Nós todas vamos ter dois bebês agora." Gritou Rose.

"Eu sei." Eu chorei. Elliott andou cambaleante até mim e encostou a cabeça na minha barriga.

"Bebês da Bewa." Ele disse.

"Sim, esses são os meus bebês. Você pode dizer oi?" Eu disse suavemente.

"Oi, bebês da Bewa." Ele disse quando beijou a minha barriga.

"Awe." Nós todos suspiramos juntos quando Annabeth aproximou-se e beijou o bebê Lilly.

"Oi, Lilly." Ela sussurrou.

"Como foi a grande ultra-sonografia?" Perguntei a Rose e Ângela.

"Foram bem." Elas riram.

"Vocês descobriram o que terão?" Perguntei.

"Sim." Elas riram quando me entregaram as fotos do ultra-som. Eu olhei para elas e depois para Rose e Ângela.

"Sério?" Perguntei.

"Sim." Elas riram.

"O quê?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu estou tendo uma menina." Rose disse enquanto esfregava sua barriga.

"Eu estou tendo um menino." Ângela riu, acariciando sua barriga.

"Oh, isso é perfeito!" Gritou Alice.

"Eu sei." Edward disse quando chegou do trabalho. "O que é perfeito?"

"Rosa terá uma menina. Ângela terá um menino, e Alice está grávida." Expliquei. Edward apenas riu quando ouviu que Alice estava grávida novamente.

"Você não ouviu falar de controle de natalidade?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim, mas Jasper é um como um animal, ele arrebentou o preservativo." Alice sorriu.

"Nojento." Gemeram Rose, Emmett e Edward. Ben, Ângela e eu rimos forte. Ou, pelo menos eu ri, até que senti um súbito fluxo de líquido entre as minhas pernas.

"Oh MEU DEUS!" Eu gritei. "MINHA BOLSA ESTOUROU!"

"Sério?" Edward perguntou quando se aproximou para verificar.

"Sim." Gritei. "Ligue para Jake".

"Jake, está na hora. A bolsa de Bella acabou de estourar... ok, já estaremos lá." Edward disse. Ele desligou o telefone. "Alice, por favor, ligue para Esme e Renée. Emmett, você pode pegar a mala de Bella e a dos bebês?"

"Claro." Disse Emmett. Ele saiu correndo pelas escadas. Edward me levantou do sofá.

"Vamos ter um casal de bebês, amor." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok." Sussurrei antes de beijá-lo.

Ele me levou até o carro e me colocou do lado do passageiro. Ele correu ao redor e entrou no lado do motorista. Saímos e fomos para o hospital. Eu tive uma contração no caminho. Edward parou em frente e me ajudou em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele me empurrou até o elevador. Saímos no quinto andar.

"A bolsa da minha esposa estourou. Ela teve uma contração." Edward disse para a enfermeira na recepção.

"Bella, é bom vê-la de novo." Disse a enfermeira. Acho que o nome dela é Amy. "Nós temos um quarto bem aqui".

Ela nos levou para um enorme quarto. Ela me entregou uma camisola e saiu. Edward me ajudou a tirar minhas roupas e colocar o vestido. Eu tinha acabado de subir a cama quando a porta se abriu e Jake entrou

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou bem." Eu disse quando tive outra contração. "Tendo outra contração".

"A primeiro foi há três minutos." Disse Edward.

"Porra, isso dói." Eu gemi quando agarrei a mão de Edward.

"Eu preciso verificar para ver o quanto você está dilatada." Disse Jake.

"Ok." Eu disse quando a contração diminuiu. Jake puxou um par de luvas e verificou-me.

"Você está com cinco centímetros." Disse Jake. "Vou pegar uma máquina de ultra-som. Quero ter certeza que os bebês estão de cabeça para baixo".

"Ok." Sussurrei. Jake saiu da sala e voltou com uma máquina de ultra-som quando fui batida com outra contração. "OOOHHHH".

"Respire, amor." Edward sussurrou. Tentei focar na minha respiração. Jake esguichou um pouco de gel na minha barriga e ligou a máquina. Ele colocou o bastão na minha barriga e moveu ao redor.

"Parece que ambos estão de cabeça para baixo por agora." Ele disse. Ele limpou meu estômago e puxou meu vestido para baixo. "Vou deixar você no trabalho de parto aqui um pouco, mas eu quero levá-la para uma sala de cirurgia para os partos, apenas no caso de um dos bebês se virar".

"Ok, Jake." Eu disse. Ele colocou um monitor interno, para que pudéssemos ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dos bebês. Ele começou em mim uma IV para que pudesse manter-me hidratada. Ele saiu para conseguir a sala cirúrgica e arrumá-la. Eu estava apenas começando outra contração quando a porta do meu quarto abriu. "PORRA".

"Está tudo bem, amor." Edward sussurrou enquanto esfregava minhas costas para mim. Eu olhei e vi Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée, Emmett, Rose, Ângela, Ben, Jasper e Alice parados em volta da minha cama.

"Maldição, isso dói." Eu ofeguei quando a dor parou.

"Quão próximas elas estão?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Cerca de três minutos. Ela está com cerca de cinco centímetros de dilatação." Disse Edward. "Você está bem, amor?"

"Eu estou bem." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Querida, você precisa de alguma coisa?" Perguntou Renée.

"Eu poderia usar alguns pedaços de gelo, por favor." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Ok." Ela disse. Ela saiu e pegou para mim um copo de cubos de gelo e entregou a Edward.

"Obrigada, mãe." Sussurrei quando outra contração bateu. Estendi a mão e agarrei a mão de Edward.

"Inspire e expire, amor." Ele sussurrou. "Inspire e expire".

Continuei a ter contrações mais e mais fortes. Eu poderia dizer que era realmente difícil para Esme, Renée, Carlisle e Charlie me verem com dor. Eu apenas focava em Edward. Ele ficou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão através de tudo isso. Ele me alimentaria com pedaços de gelo e esfregaria minhas costas doloridas. Jake voltou uma hora depois. Minhas contrações estavam vindo com um minuto de intervalo neste momento. Ele verificou-me e eu estava totalmente dilatada.

"Vamos conhecer seus bebês, Bella." Jake sussurrou.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, é praticamente um "surto" de gravidez nessa fic, minha nossa! E finalmente vamos conhecer os bebês da Bella..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Sofia-pt: **eu li sua mensagem sim! só não respondi pq estou viajando e o acesso a internet aqui é meio limitado... ;)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

_**Bella POV**_

"Ok." Eu sussurrei suavemente. Olhei para toda a minha família que estava de pé ao meu redor. "Eu amo todos vocês".

"Nós amamos você também, Bella." Charlie murmurou.

Jake e Edward rolaram minha cama para fora do quarto e até a sala cirúrgica. Eles levantaram as minhas pernas e colocaram-nas nos estribos. Edward e Jake foram lavar suas mãos e trocaram para seus uniformes cirúrgicos, enquanto as enfermeiras me ajeitavam. Eles voltaram exatamente quando eu estava começando uma nova contração.

"Empurre, Bella." Jacob mandou.

"GRRRRRR." Eu grunhi enquanto empurrava.

"De novo".

"GRRRRRRR."

"A próxima contração e o bebê A está saindo." Disse Jacob. "Eu preciso de um empurrão mais forte".

"Ok." Eu ofeguei. Senti a próxima contração vindo. "AAAAAHHHHHH".

"É UM MENINO!" Jacob gritou enquanto trabalhava na cabeça e ombros do bebê para fora. Isso fodidamente dói como o inferno.

"Ele está bem?" Eu ofegava. De repente, eu o ouvi começar a chorar.

"Ele é perfeito, amor." Edward murmurou entre lágrimas. Edward se aproximou e cortou o cordão umbilical de Garrett. Jacob entregou Garrett para Edward.

"Maldição." Jacob murmurou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela virou." Jacob murmurou. "Eu preciso tentar virá-la".

Jacob começou a pressionar meu estômago para conseguir que Kate virasse. Edward entregou Garrett para a enfermeira e aproximou-se e agarrou minha mão. Depois de vários minutos dolorosos, ele conseguiu fazer Kate virar.

"Ok, vamos tirá-la. Quero que você empurre forte." Ordenou Jacob. Eu podia sentir a próxima contração vindo, então apertei a mão de Edward e empurrei.

"AAAAAHHHH." Eu gritei quando empurrei.

"DE NOVO!" Gritou Jake.

"AAAAAAHHH." Gritei novamente.

"Mais um, Bella." Ordenou Jake.

"Eu não posso." Chorei. Eu estava tão cansada. "Eu não posso fazer isso".

"Baby, é hora de conhecer a nossa filha." Edward sussurrou. Olhei para ele.

"Ok." Eu chorei. Segurei a mão dele tão forte quanto eu poderia e empurrei. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH".

"É UMA MENINA!" Jacob gritou quando pegou a cabeça e ombros dela para fora. Eu podia sentir meu corpo relaxar quando a ouvi chorar.

"Ela está bem?" Perguntei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Ela é perfeita." Jacob disse enquanto Edward cortou o cordão umbilical. Jacob entregou Kate para Edward. A enfermeira entregou-lhe Garrett. Edward os trouxe para mim. Ele estabeleceu Garrett em meus braços primeiro, depois Kate. Eles eram lindos.

"Eles são lindos." Sussurrei.

"Sim, eles são, amor." Edward sussurrou enquanto os tirou dos meus braços.

"Edward..." Murmurei quando comecei a sentir tonturas.

Eu olhei para ele. Eu vi seus olhos ficarem arregalados enquanto desapareci na escuridão novamente.

_Eu estava sentad__a na campina novamente. Olhei para baixo e notei que minha barriga estava reta de novo. Procurei ao redor por Edward e os bebês, mas não consegui encontrá-los. Voltei-me para a frente e vi Garrett e Kate parados em frente a mim. _

_"Eu estou morta?" Perguntei. _

_"Não, __você vai ficar bem." Disse Garrett._

_"Você e Edward __fizeram lindos bebês." Chorou Kate. _

_"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. __"Por que eu estou aqui?"_

_"Você desmaiou __por perder muito sangue." Disse Garrett. "Pensamos em vir vê-la novamente"._

_"__Sinto falta de vocês." Eu sussurrei quando os abracei._

_"Nós __sentimos sua falta também." Disse Kate. "Bella, obrigada por ajudar a minha mãe"._

_"Eu realmente não fiz nada p__or ela. Tem sido Carlisle." Eu disse._

_"Não, ele pode ser __aquele dando a ela os tratamentos, mas você é a pessoa que a encorajou a lutar." Disse Kate. __"Ela precisa de você. __Obrigada por ajudá-la. Eu sei que foi difícil"._

_"Eu sabia que você __me quereria fazendo isso." Eu disse. Ouvi um dos bebês chorando. __Eu me virei e olhei para eles. _

_"É melhor __você acordar. Seus bebês precisam de você." Sussurrou Garrett. "Você será uma mãe fantástica. Faça-me um favor?" _

_"Qualquer coisa." Eu disse._

_"Diga a Victoria e James__ que sentimos a falta deles também." Sussurrou Garrett._

_"Eu __direi. Obrigada vocês dois. Eu amo muito vocês." Sussurrei. _

_"Nós te amamos também__." Sussurrou Kate. _

_Abracei os dois. Virei-me e caminh__ei através da escuridão em direção aos meus bebês. _

Eu lentamente abri meus olhos e olhei em volta. Edward estava sentado na cadeira ao meu lado. Ele tinha os bebês dormindo em seu peito. Ele parecia exausto.

"Hey." Eu sussurrei. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Hey. Já estava na hora de você acordar." Sussurrou Edward.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei.

"Você desmaiou. Você estava sangrando, então Jake teve que realizar uma histerectomia." Edward explicou.

"Oh." Eu disse aliviada. "Eu pensei que estava morta".

"Eu pensei também por um minuto." Edward sussurrou. "Nunca mais me assuste assim novamente".

"Eu vou tentar não fazê-lo." Sussurrei. Mudei-me para sentar um pouco e fiz uma careta de dor. "Garret e Kate estão bem?"

"Sim, amor, eles são perfeitos." Edward riu. Ele se levantou e os trouxe para mim. Ele entregou-me Garrett primeiro, depois Kate. "Eles pesam 2,6 quilos cada um".

"Merda." Murmurei. Olhei para os meus bebês. "Acho que Kate vai ter o seu cabelo ruivo".

"Você acha?" Edward perguntou. "Eu acho que Garrett vai ter o seu lindo cabelo castanho".

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles estão aqui." Sussurrei quando a porta do meu quarto abriu. Jake entrou e me deu um sorriso de repreensão.

"Você sempre tem que fazer as coisas da maneira mais difícil, não é?" Ele riu.

"Acho que sim." Eu ri enquanto Edward pegou os bebês de mim.

"Você vai ficar bem. Eu fui capaz de remover seu útero virginalmente, então você não precisa se preocupar com a recuperação da cirurgia. Como você está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou.

"Bastante dolorida." Suspirei.

"Eu aposto que sim. Quero você de repouso até de manhã. Então você pode tentar dar alguns passos, mas não force. Você acaba de ter dois bebês." Ele riu.

"Jake, obrigada por tudo." Eu disse, agarrando suas mãos.

"Você fez todo o trabalho duro." Disse Jacob. "Você foi muito bem, querida. Garrett e Kate estariam orgulhosos de você".

"Eu sei que eles estariam." Eu disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. Exatamente então alguém bateu na minha porta.

"Entre." Edward gritou. A porta foi empurrada para revelar Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Ângela, Ben, Alice e Jasper.

"Vou verificá-la mais tarde, Bella." Disse Jacob. Ele se virou e saiu.

"Querida, você está bem?" Renée perguntou quando se aproximou e me abraçou.

"Sim, apenas muito dolorida." Eu ri.

"Você nos assustou, querida." Disse Charlie.

"Eu sei. Eu estava com medo também, mas Garrett e Kate me disseram que eu e os bebês ficaríamos bem." Eu expliquei.

"Posso segurar os bebês?" Perguntou Renée.

"Claro que pode." Eu ri. Ela foi e lavou suas mãos. Todos os outros a seguiram e lavaram suas mãos também. Ela se aproximou e Edward entregou-lhe Garrett e depois Kate.

"Eles são tão lindos." Ela chorou suavemente. "Kate parece exatamente como você era, querida".

"Garrett parece com Edward." Esme disse enquanto olhava por cima do ombro de Renée. "Exceto pelo cabelo de Garrett, que é mais escuro".

"Ele tem os cabelos de Bella." Carlisle murmurou enquanto tomava Garrett de Renée. Esme pegou Kate e beijou suas bochechinhas.

"Kate tem os cabelos de Edward." Esme disse. Ela olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos. "Elas são lindos. Você foi muito bem, Bella."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, ainda bem que deu tudo certo com o parto dos bebês... e agora só resta esperar para ver a cor dos olhos deles..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

_**Bella POV**_

Eles passaram os bebês de colo em colo por algum tempo. Charlie não os segurou. Eu acho que ele estava com medo de machucá-los. Ele apenas parou ao meu lado e observou quando Emmett e Rose os seguraram antes de passá-los para Ângela e Ben. Ângela e Ben os entregaram para Alice e Jasper. Eles os seguraram e os beijaram antes de virar para Charlie.

"Aqui, Charlie." Alice disse, entregando Kate para ele.

"Está tudo bem." Ele murmurou.

"Papai, você não vai machucá-los." Sussurrei. Ele só olhou para mim e sorriu suavemente. Ele pegou Kate em seus braços. Jasper colocou Garrett em seus braços. "Vê, eu disse a você".

"Você e Edward fizeram bebês lindos." Sussurrou Charlie quando uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. "Verdadeiramente lindos".

"Obrigada, papai." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

Charlie os segurou um pouquinho. Pelo menos até Renée dizer que ele os estava monopolizando. Nós todos rimos. Todos ficaram por mais uma hora antes de Jake voltar e chutá-los para fora. Eu amamentei os dois bebês. Edward trocou suas fraldas. Eu ri quando Garrett fez xixi em cima dele. Ele riu também. Edward e eu colocamos os bebês para dormir. Ele os colocou em seus berços e subiu na cama comigo. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou enquanto dormimos por algumas horas.

Acordamos algumas vezes durante a noite com Garrett e Kate. Edward teve que trocar todas as fraldas, já que eu não tinha permissão de sair da cama ainda. Eu sabia que meu momento chegaria breve o suficiente. Eu já tinha alimentado Kate e tinha acabado de amamentar Garrett quando alguém bateu na minha porta.

"Entre." Eu gritei. A porta foi empurrada e James e Victoria entraram "Hey".

"Hey, querida, como você está sentindo?" Victoria perguntou quando se aproximou e olhou para Garrett. Edward estava segurando Kate.

"Eu me sinto bem. Muito dolorida, mas me sinto bem." Eu disse. "Você gostaria de segurar Garrett?"

"Eu posso?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro que você pode." Eu ri. Ela e James foram lavar suas mãos. Ela veio e pegou Garrett dos meus braços. James se aproximou e pegou Kate.

"Ele é lindo." Victoria cochichou.

"Garrett veio me ver enquanto eu estava desacordada. Ele disse-me para dizer a vocês uma coisa." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"O quê?" Perguntou Victoria.

"Ele disse para dizer a vocês que eles sentem falta de vocês também." Eu chorei suavemente.

"Eles sentem." Ela chorou.

"Sim." Eu chorei.

"Obrigado, Bella." Sussurrou James através das suas lágrimas. "Por amar meu filho e Kate. Nós amamos você".

"Eu também amo vocês." Sussurrei.

"Você e Edward tem lindos bebês." James sussurrou.

"Obrigado." Disse Edward.

"É melhor nós irmos. Passaremos para ver vocês depois." Victoria disse quando entregou Garrett de volta para mim. James entregou Kate a Edward.

"Ok." Sussurrei.

Eles beijaram minha testa e viraram e saíram. Jake passou por aqui e me deu permissão para sair da cama. Vou admitir que dói como a porra do inferno, mas eu fiz isso. Passamos mais uma noite no hospital. Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, William, Catherine, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar e Carmen vieram por alguns minutos. Eles elogiaram e se emocionaram com os bebês. Jess e Mike vieram com Lauren e Tyler. Foi bom ver que a amizade deles continua tão forte como era quando estávamos na escola. Eu tinha acabado de amamentar Garrett e Kate quando houve outra batida na porta.

"Entre." Eu gritei. A porta se abriu e Kelsey e Alex entraram de mãos dadas. "Se não são os meus dois pacientes favoritos".

"Hey, Bella. Peter nos disse que você teve os bebês." Disse Kelsey. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Estou bastante dolorida, mas me sinto ótima." Eu ri enquanto segurava os dois bebês nos braços. "Você quer pegá-los?"

"Eu posso?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro, só lave as mãos primeiro." Eu ri. Ela e Alex foram lavar suas mãos. Kelsey se aproximou e pegou Kate enquanto Alex pegou Garrett. Notei que Kelsey tinha um anel brilhante na sua mão esquerda. "Existe algo que você precisa me dizer?"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou confusa. Eu apontei para a sua mão esquerda. Ela sorriu e corou. "Alex e eu vamos nos casar".

"Parabéns." Eu ri. "Quando é o grande dia?"

"10 de junho." Disse Alex. Edward e eu nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

"Esse é o dia em que nos casamos." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sério?" Disse Kelsey.

"Sim. Nós éramos da idade de vocês. Foi uma semana depois que entrei em remissão." Expliquei suavemente.

"Seus pais ficaram bravos?" Perguntou Alex.

"Não, eles foram muito favoráveis." Disse Edward. "Vocês já disseram aos seus pais?"

"Sim, eles não se importam de nós estarmos noivos, mas eles querem que a gente espere um pouco para se casar. Nós apenas não queremos perder mais tempo." Disse Kelsey.

"Nem nós queríamos." Eu ri. "Vocês já decidiram qual faculdade irão?"

"Sim, estamos indo para Dartmouth." Alex disse. Edward e eu simplesmente rimos novamente. "O que há de tão engraçado?"

"É a faculdade que nós fomos." Edward riu. "O que vocês estão planejando estudar?"

"Medicina." Ambos disseram.

"Isso é muito legal." Eu ri.

"Bem, é melhor irmos. Vocês estão convidados para o casamento." Disse Kelsey quando ela me devolveu Kate. Alex entregou Garrett para Edward.

"Nós estaremos lá." Eu prometi.

No dia seguinte, carregamos Garrett e Kate em suas cadeirinhas e fomos para casa. Sentei-me no banco de trás com eles. Edward dirigiu tão lento que eu juro que fomos ultrapassados por uma tartaruga. Nós finalmente chegamos em casa. Edward carregou Garrett, enquanto eu carreguei Kate para dentro de casa. Nós os colocamos em seus berços, que estavam na sala, e nos deitamos no sofá juntos. Nós quatro éramos uma família.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que cap. fofo, fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos aqui... a fic está acabando, só resta mais 2 capítulos..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

_**Bella POV**_

Cinco anos depois, aos 33 anos 

"Mamãe, eu não quero ir para a escola." Kate exclamou enquanto abraçou minha perna. Ela acabou com o cabelo ruivo de Edward e meus olhos castanho chocolate.

"Querida, você vai ficar bem." Eu disse suavemente quando ajoelhei na frente dela. "Garrett e Lilly vão com você. Annabeth e Elliott vão vê-la na hora do recreio. Eu prometo que você vai ficar bem".

"Mas eu quero ficar em casa com você e o papai." Ela chorou.

"Amor, você sempre vai estar em casa comigo e a mamãe, mas agora você tem que ir para a escola." Disse Edward enquanto ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

"Katie, vamos lá." Lilly sussurrou. Ela tinha os sedosos cabelos pretos de Alice e os olhos azuis de Jasper. "Vamos".

"Katie, eu prometo cuidar de você, irmãzinha." Disse Garrett. Ele tinha o meu cabelo castanho escuro, mas era selvagem como o de Edward. Ele também tinha os olhos verdes de Edward.

"Ok, Gar. Eu vou com você. Eu te amo, mamãe e papai." Ela sussurrou.

"Nós também te amamos, querida." Sussurrei enquanto eu a abraçava mais uma vez.

Abracei Garrett e Lilly também. Todos eles abraçaram Edward, Alice, Jasper e Anthony, o menino de quatro anos de Alice e Jasper. Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para os nossos carros e entramos. Uma vez que eu estava na segurança do meu carro, deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Acabei de enviar meus bebês para seu primeiro dia no jardim da infância.

"Bella, eles vão ficar bem." Edward disse enquanto dirigíamos para o restaurante para encontrar os outros para o café da manhã.

"Eu sei, mas simplesmente parece como se eles tivessem acabado de nascer." Sussurrei.

"Eu também não posso acreditar nisso." Ele riu.

Estacionamos no restaurante e saímos do carro. Emmett, Rose e Rayne, a filha de quatro anos deles, que tinha os cabelos escuros de Emmett e olhos azuis, Ben, Ângela e Brennan, o filho de quatro anos deles, que é a imagem cuspida de Annabeth, estavam esperando por nós. Alice, Jasper e Anthony apareceram ao mesmo tempo que nós. Anthony tinha os cabelos loiros encaracolados de Jasper e os olhos verdes de Alice. Nós nos juntamos a eles na mesa.

"Como foi?" Perguntou Rose.

"Foi tudo bem. Kate chorou, mas Garrett e Lilly foram capazes de convencê-la a ir." Eu disse suavemente.

"Quanto tempo você ficou no carro antes de você começar a chorar?" Perguntou Alice.

"Cerca de cinco segundos. Você?" Eu ri.

"Eu nem sequer cheguei até o carro." Alice riu.

"Eu também não quando enviamos Annabeth à escola." Riu Ângela. "Eu estava soluçando no portão. Ela foi aquela me dizendo que ficaria tudo bem".

"Eu consegui esperar até chegar na esquina com Elliott." Rose riu.

"Mamãe, por que eu não posso ir para a escola com Garrett?" Perguntou Anthony.

"Você não tem idade suficiente." Disse Alice. "No próximo ano você, Rayne e Brennan podem ir".

"Isso não é justo." Rayne fez beicinho. "Eu vou ficar presa com os meninos".

"Regra dos meninos." Riu Brennan.

"Isso mesmo." Sorriu Emmett.

"O que seja." Todas nós, garotas, demos uma risadinha enquanto a garçonete nos trouxe a nossa comida.

Comemos rapidamente e fomos para o trabalho. Dei um beijo em Edward antes de eu sair do elevador. Fui para o meu escritório e me sentei à minha mesa. Olhei para a foto de Kate e Garrett, no dia em que nasceram. Eles pareciam tão pequenos.

"Você chorou?" Carlisle perguntou da minha porta.

"Sim." Suspirei suavemente. Olhei para cima e vi que ele tinha um pedaço de papel em suas mãos. "O que é isso?"

"É o resultado dos seus testes." Disse Carlisle.

"Está de volta, não é?" Sussurrei.

"Sim." Ele disse suavemente.

"Eu sabia disso." Sussurrei quando deixei cair uma lágrima. "O que vamos fazer?"

"O mesmo de antes. Quimioterapia três dias por semana. Você pode vencê-lo novamente." Ele disse.

"Eu não sei se eu posso. Eu não sou tão forte como eu era há quinze anos atrás." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você pode fazer isso por Garrett e Kate." Ele sussurrou.

"Espero que sim." Eu sussurrei. "Estou indo ver Edward".

"Ok, querida." Carlisle murmurou. "Venha depois que eles saírem da escola".

"Ok".

Levantei-me e fui para o elevador. Carlisle e eu concordamos em fazer alguns testes depois que eu comecei a ter problemas para dormir novamente. Eu tinha acordado com febre algumas vezes, eu não tinha apetite. Eu sabia que algo estava errado. Falei com Edward e ele concordou que era necessário fazer alguns testes. Nós não tínhamos contado a ninguém ainda. Saí do elevador no quinto andar e fiz meu caminho até a recepção.

"Hey, Kim. Edward tem um minuto livre?" Perguntei.

"Claro, Bella. Ele está em seu escritório. Vá até lá".

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente. Fiz meu caminho até o seu escritório. Sua porta estava aberta, então eu entrei e a fechei atrás de mim. Ele olhou para cima e franziu o cenho.

"Está de volta." Ele disse.

"Sim." Sussurrei enquanto deixei cair uma lágrima. Ele veio e me envolveu em seus braços. "Eu não estou pronta para morrer".

"Você pode vencê-lo de novo, amor." Edward sussurrou.

"E se eu não puder? Eu não quero deixar Garrett e Kate sem mãe." Chorei baixinho.

"Não desista, amor. Estamos juntos nisso." Ele sussurrou.

"Não é a mesma coisa. Charlie e Renée não estão mais aqui. Eleazar, Carmen, Peter, Charlotte se mudaram." Eu sussurrei. "Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, James, Victoria, William e Catherine se foram também".

"Eu sei, mas você ainda tem a mim, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Ben, Ângela, Carlisle, Esme." Disse Edward.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei. "É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho".

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo".

Eu dei-lhe um beijo e fiz meu caminho de volta para o meu escritório. Fechei a porta e simplesmente chorei. Os últimos cinco anos tem sido difíceis. Pouco tempo depois de Garrett e Kate nascerem, Eleazar e Carmen mudaram-se para o Alasca. Ele tinha conseguido um emprego em uma escola particular. Eu sentia tanta falta deles. Cerca de um ano mais tarde, Peter e Charlotte mudaram para o Texas com seu filho Christian. Eu ainda converso com eles um pouco, mas não com tanta freqüência como eu gostaria. A parte mais difícil foi perder Charlie e Renée. Eles foram mortos por um motorista bêbado quando Garrett e Kate tinham três anos. Eu fiquei arrasada. Justamente quando parecia que estávamos nos curando disso, Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, William, Catherine, James e Victoria foram todos mortos em um acidente de avião a caminho do Brasil. Ficamos todos devastados. Carlisle e Esme deveriam ter ido com eles, mas Carlisle teve um paciente que entrou em coma e eles ficaram. Temos dependido uns dos outros tanto quanto podemos. Eles eram os nossos pais, mesmo que não tivéssemos parentesco de sangue.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que o dia já tinha ido. Eu apenas suspirei quando juntei minhas coisas e fui para encontrar Edward no lobby. Saí do elevador e ele me puxou para os seus braços. Ele envolveu o braço ao redor da minha cintura e me levou até o carro. Subimos e fomos pegar Garrett e Kate na escola. Estávamos parados na porta da sala de aula deles quando eles saíram.

"Hey querida, como foi seu primeiro dia?" Perguntei a Kate enquanto eu a abraçava.

"Foi muito divertido. A Sra. Newton falou que eu poderia ser sua ajudante especial pela semana inteira." Kate disse emocionada. Olhei para Jessica e dei-lhe um sorriso.

"Isso foi muito legal da Sra. Newton." Eu disse suavemente. "Espero que você tenha agradecido".

"Claro que sim, mamãe." Ela riu. Virei-me para Garrett.

"O que foi, homenzinho?" Perguntei quando eu o abracei.

"Mamãe." Ele lamentou. "Não me abrace mais. Eu sou um garoto grande agora".

"Você nunca será grande demais para ser abraçado pela sua mãe, Gar." Edward riu enquanto abraçou Garrett. "Ou pelo seu pai".

"Pai, solte." Riu Garrett.

"Quem está pronto para ir para casa e fazer as tarefas?" Eu ri.

"MÃE!" Eles lamentaram. "Nós não temos tarefas".

"Nada de tarefas? Que tal nós irmos ver a vovó e o vovô? Aposto que eles têm cookies." Eu ri.

"SIM!" Eles gritaram juntos.

"Bella, vamos encontrá-los lá." Alice disse enquanto ela, Anthony e Jasper pegavam Lilly.

"Hey, ligue para todos." Eu disse. Eles me deram um olhar preocupado.

"Ok." Disse Alice.

Nós carregamos Garrett e Kate em suas cadeirinhas e nos dirigimos para a casa de Carlisle e Esme. Saímos e eles correram para dentro. Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e entramos. Encontramos Garrett, Kate, Annabeth, Elliott, Brennan e Rayne sentados à mesa com Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Ben e Ângela. Nós nos juntamos a eles. Poucos minutos depois, Alice, Jasper, Lilly e Anthony se juntaram a nós. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos enquanto eu observava Garrett e Kate brincando e conversando com seus primos. Levantei-me e fui para fora e sentei-me na varanda. Deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Ouvi Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ben e Ângela saírem e sentarem ao meu lado.

"A leucemia está de volta." Eu sussurrei enquanto chorava. "Eu não quero morrer. Eu não quero perder Garrett e Kate".

"Bella, não desista. Você a venceu antes. Você pode fazer isso novamente." Disse Alice.

"Nós podemos vencê-la novamente." Disse Emmett.

"E se eu não puder?" Sussurrei. "E se eles tiverem que crescer sem mim?"

"Então nós teremos a certeza que eles saibam como você é maravilhosa. Vamos dizer a eles o quão forte você é. Como você nunca desiste de lutar." Jasper disse enquanto deixou cair suas lágrimas.

"Bella, nunca pare de lutar." Sussurrou Rose.

"Não desista. Garrett e Kate precisam que você seja forte para eles." Sussurrou Ângela.

"Nós estamos juntos nisso. Exatamente como da última vez." Sussurrou Ben.

"Mamãe?" Kate disse da porta. Eu me virei e a vi e Garrett na porta. Abri meus braços para eles. Eles correram e pularam no meu colo. "O que foi, mamãe?"

"Mamãe está doente de novo. Vocês sabem quando eu contei a vocês que a mamãe ficou doente há muito tempo?" Sussurrei.

"Sim. Isso é como você conheceu o tio Garrett e a tia Kate." Disse Kate.

"Isso mesmo, querida. Bem, a mamãe está doente novamente. Eu estou realmente com medo. Eu não gosto de ficar doente." Eu sussurrei.

"Mamãe, eu vou cuidar de você." Kate sussurrou.

"Eu vou deixar você me abraçar para sempre, mamãe. Só, por favor, fique melhor." Garrett chorou. Eu podia sentir os meus ombros tremerem enquanto eu chorava em meus filhos.

"Eu vou tentar muito ficar melhor, Gar. Eu prometo." Chorei suavemente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Estou soluçando aqui... esse é o penúltimo cap. e acontece uma coisa dessas, fiquei com o coração na mão com as crianças falando... o próximo é o último, vamos ver o que acontece..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

_**Bella POV**_

Vinte anos depois, aos 53 anos 

Desci as escadas e peguei minha bolsa da mesa de jantar. Olhei para as escadas e vi Edward descendo em um par de calças pretas e uma camisa preta. O homem está tentando me matar.

"Você está tentando me matar?" Eu ri.

"Não." Ele sorriu. "Você, meu amor, está fabulosa".

"Obrigada, amor." Eu ri antes de beijá-lo. "É melhor ir andando, ou Kate vai ficar irritada".

"Ela tem o seu temperamento." Ele riu quando fomos para a garagem.

É difícil acreditar que minha filha está se casando hoje. Parece que foi apenas ontem que eu a estava levando para o seu primeiro dia na escola. Eu tremo um pouco quando penso sobre como ela e Garrett passaram seu primeiro ano de escola. Passei um ano passando pela quimioterapia. Eu entrava e saía do hospital. Finalmente, depois de um ano voltei a entrar em remissão. Foi difícil para eles ver-me tão doente. Eu perdi cerca de 23 quilos, meu cabelo caiu novamente. Eu quase morri de pneumonia de novo. Eles eram fortes e tentaram ajudar-me tanto quanto poderiam. Principalmente eles subiriam na minha cama e assistiriam filmes e leriam comigo. Eu comecei a ensiná-los a tocar violoncelo. Garrett odious, mas Kate adorou. Ela é uma violoncelista clássica na Orquestra Sinfônica de Seattle. Eu amo vê-la tocar. Garrett seguiu os passos meus e de Edward. Ele se tornou um médico. Ele e sua esposa, Sarah, se juntaram à minha clínica quando se formaram na faculdade de medicina há um ano. Eu sei que Carlisle teria amado ver Garrett em ação. Carlisle faleceu de um derrame cerebral há cinco anos. Esme faleceu de tristeza três meses depois. Nós todos sentimos a falta deles. Eles eram a nossa rocha.

Paramos em frente à igreja e fizemos nosso caminho para a suíte da noiva. Edward esperou com Emmett, Jasper e Ben, enquanto eu me juntei a todas as mulheres lá dentro. Entrei e vi a minha filha linda em seu vestido de casamento. Alice, Rose e Ângela estavam sentadas no fundo da sala assistindo Kate ser preparada por Annabeth, que estava grávida de seis meses, Lilly, que estava equilibrando uma menina de três meses de idade em seu quadril, Sarah e Rayne. Eu fui até lá e peguei o bebê de Lilly.

"Hey, Esme." Eu sussurrei quando beijei o bebê. Olhei para Kate. "Você está linda. Brennan é um homem de sorte".

"Obrigada, mamãe." Ela sussurrou enquanto seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. "Papai está pronto para desistir de mim?"

"Não." Ele disse da porta. "Eu vou levá-la pelo corredor e vou deixar Brennan casar com você, mas você sempre será minha menininha".

"Para sempre, papai." Ela sussurrou.

Fizemos nosso caminho para a igreja e encontramos nossos lugares. Poucos minutos depois, assisti Edward andar com a nossa filha pela ilha. Ele deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem quando colocou a mão dela na dele. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. Ele colocou seu braço em volta de mim e eu deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Meu bebê tinha crescido. Ela tinha se transformado em uma mulher linda e carinhosa. Olhei para Garrett, que servia como o padrinho de Brennan. Ele piscou para Sarah, que abaixou a cabeça e corou. Ele tinha se tornado um bom homem. Ele trabalhava duro e amava Sarah com todo o seu coração. Como mãe, é tudo que eu poderia pedir.

Vinte anos depois, aos 73 anos 

Eu estava deitada na minha cama de hospital com os olhos fechados. Minha respiração era engolida. Eu estava lutando contra a leucemia novamente. Eu ansiava por ver o meu Edward novamente. Ele se foi há três anos. Cada dia, eu achava mais e mais difícil continuar lutando. Eu sentia falta dos meus amigos. Lentamente, ao longo dos últimos sete anos, eles me deixaram. Primeiro Emmett se foi, em seguida Ben, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Ângela. Edward foi o último a ir. Eu tinha me segurado por três anos. Eu queria ser forte para os meus bebês. Senti alguém pegar minha mão. Abri meus olhos e olhei para ver Garrett e Kate sentados ao lado da minha cama. Sarah e Brennan estavam abraçados aos meus netos, Charlie e Reneesme, que tinham 14 e 16 anos.

"Mãe, você pode me ouvir?" Kate sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Está tudo bem ir agora. Papai está esperando por você." Kate sussurrou.

"Ele está?" Eu perguntei. "Sinto falta dele".

"Eu sei que você sente, mãe. Ele está esperando por você na campina." Garrett sussurrou através das suas lágrimas. "Nós amamos você, mãe. Nós sempre vamos te amar".

"Eu também amo vocês, queridos." Eu sussurrei quando fechei meus olhos novamente. Senti meu peito mover mais uma vez antes de eu desaparecer na escuridão.

_Olhei em volta e vi__ que eu estava na campina novamente. Levantei-me e olhei para mim mesma. __Eu estava usando meu vestido de noiva. __Estendi minha mão e senti minha cabeça e senti meu longo cabelo castanho. Ouvi pessoas rindo atrás de mim. Eu me virei e vi Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Garrett, Kate e Edward. Todos estavam como eram quando estávamos com 18 anos de idade. Corri e pulei nos braços à espera de Edward. Envolvi meus braços e pernas em torno dele e o beijei suavemente. _

_"Eu estava começando a pensar que você n__unca viria." __Edward sussurrou._

_"Eu estava com medo de deixá-los__." Eu sussurrei. _

_"Eu sei. É por isso que eu disse a eles que estava tudo bem__." Sussurrou Edward._

_"Eu deveria ter sabido__." Eu ri quando olhei para os outros. __"Eu estou morta, certo?"_

_"Desta vez você está mort__a." Gargalhou Garrett. "Você está linda para uma garota morta"._

_"Você está __bem." Eu ri._

_"Puxa, obrigad__a, irmã." Ele riu. "Parece que a leucemia finalmente pegou você"._

_"Sim, __a terceira vez foi um encanto." Sussurrei. "Pelo menos estamos finalmente juntos novamente'._

_"Para sempre." Disse Garrett. _

_"E sempre." Riu Kate. _

_"E sempre." Emmett gargalhou. _

_"E sempre." Disse Rose. _

_"E sempre." Disse Jasper._

_"E sempre." Disse Ben. _

_"E sempre." Gritou Alice._

_"E sempre." Riu Ângela. _

_"E sempre." Murmurou Edward. "Vamos para casa, amor"._

_Ele __envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto seguimos os outros para a luz brilhante. __Ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Família mais uma vez. _

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu não consigo parar de chorar aqui com esse final… foi triste e ao mesmo tempo tão lindo, que não sei nem o que dizer!_

_Agradeço a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews, muito obrigada! E como eu disse, já comecei a traduzir outra fic dessa autora e estou postando o primeiro cap. hoje... preparem seus lencinhos para novas histórias de Bella e Edward, já que vc´s sabem que essa autora adora um drama... e eu tb!_

_Alguém, que eu agora não lembro quem (desculpe!), tinha me pedido para traduzir a fic My Boys, dessa autora, mas eu não traduzi ela ainda pq é uma trilogia e a última parte ainda não está finalizada...  
_

_Obrigada a todas!_

_Deixem reviews pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
